


Order & Discipline - Trickster Trilogy Rough Draft

by Mystie_Helix



Series: Trickester Trilogy (Includes Drafts & Excerpts) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Betrayal, Blackmail, Bondage, Brainwashing, Choking, Collars, Difficult Decisions, Dom!Loki, Dominant/Submission, Double Penetration, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Grooming, King Loki, Leather Kink, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Rapes, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Manipulation, Master/Slave, NSFW, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slave Training, Spanking, Sub!ofc, Threesome - F/F/F, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Whipping, Worship, Young Love, norsekink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 76,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystie_Helix/pseuds/Mystie_Helix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story, Misuteri and Loki share a body due to the binding powers of Gleipnir (a Norse relic that they obtained when they freed Fenrir). Misuteri has access to Loki's memories and inner selves. She is faced with two opposing Lokis and has to decide which to be loyal to. Will she fall in love with his kinder, softer self or will she submit to his dark, dominant persona? She has to decide soon, before he kills everyone she's ever loved and forces her to serve him in Asgard.</p><p>*UPDATE 8/23/15* This was originally the sequel to my very first Loki fic, Approval & Loyalty. I've made drastic changes to the story and characters in my newer fic Mystery & Mischief. If I weren't so lazy, I'd probably change the character names but instead I have removed all the super plotty chapters and left the naughty bits. I do plan on adding a chapter or two to the end of this so I can 'complete' it. Don't expect a happy ending for anyone but Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eternally Trapped (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is trapped with his enemies. Misuteri rebels against him. Loki must convince her to help him. If he doesn't succeed, he'll rot just like the rest of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jouten (Misuteri's husband) has piercing blue eyes, white hair, he is 6'3" and very broad. Jouten can shift into any form of beast he has consumed. He has lived for nearly a millennia but has forgotten much of his past because his Curse is broken.
> 
> Thor has blonde hair and a very similar build to Jouten but he is an inch shorter. His eyes are dark blue. He has a rough, neanderthal facial structure. His beard is dark blonde. His arms are much more muscular than Jouten's. 
> 
> Kuro (Jouten's son, not with Misuteri) is barely 19 years old, with black hair, 5'11" and has a build much more like Loki's. He has light blue-green eyes that show brightly next to his long, black eyelashes. He has the ability to shift into a large, black stallion.
> 
> Kouken is Misuteri's ex-lover, he has silver hair, he is 6'1". He has large green eyes. He is not as broad as Jouten or Thor but he is larger than Kuro. Kouken is able to transform into both a bipedal and quadrupedal wolf.
> 
> Zuri is a very large man. He is 6'2". His eyes are a soulful, dark brown. He has large full lips with a bright white smile behind them. He is exceptionally agile. He is one of Jouten's main enforcers. He is of African decent. He can shift into a large, dark brown grizzly bear. 
> 
> Nero is another of Misuteri's ex-boyfriends. He has no hair upon his scalp. He is the shortest of all the males. He has a narrow, runner's build. He has pale skin. He has a full, red goatee. He likes to play with it. He is the most vain and irritable. He can shift into a human sized, red tailed hawk.
> 
> Misuteri is 5'1" with a large bust (32 DDD/E), a narrow waist and curvy hips. She is very pale. She has silvery blue-green eyes. She has long blonde hair. It falls just around her shoulders. She has long bangs that make her round face look more narrow.
> 
> Kissui is 5 foot even. She is Misuteri's ex-girlfriend. She has a smaller bust but her bottom is perfection. He has long brown hair. It is cut with her bangs curling around her face and the back long. Her eyes are a light brown-green hazel. She has a wide, bright white smile. 
> 
> Kizu is 5'3". Her hair falls just passed her shoulder blades. She has light blue eyes surrounded by her long, dark eyelashes. She has the most athletic figure of all the girls. She is the most petite out of all of the females. Her legs are long and strong. The others envy her weightlessness and narrow figure. She is fast and energetic. She is Misuteri's most trusted confidant and oldest friend.
> 
> Hani has long, auburn brown hair. It is all cut at about the same length. She has large, doe-like brown eyes. She has a round face with beautiful, full lips. She, like Misuteri, has an exceptionally large bust and curvy figure. 
> 
> Females in Katharsi are unable to fully transform but they can sprout wings/tails/ears.

  
    The room echoed with Loki's sinister laughter. He stood victorious over his foes. He had searched the room for any way out. He paced the room with his lips twisted upward and his teeth bared. He was proud of his victory but he almost could not comprehend how humiliated he felt in his struggle for freedom. His hair was frayed at the ends and it stood out on both sides of his head as if he spend hours pulling at it. His face was oily and the circles around his eyes were darker than normal. His cheekbones were sunken in and his lips were cracked. He ranted at Misuteri for hours until it no longer distracted him from the fact that he was trapped.  
    Misuteri's allies had guarded against Loki escaping his binds. They were prepared if he somehow got his any of power back while he was in their custody. They had done their best to prepare for any circumstance but they could have never expected the events that transpired that night. Still, the compound guarded against Loki. He could not leave.  
     Now they are at Loki's mercy. They all lay helpless on the cement floor. The puddles of water that leaked from the walls soaked their clothes. The foul stench of the mold that grew in the corners and dried blood stuck made them all start to reek.  
    Jouten's short hair was caked with dirt and dust. His bare chest pressed flat against the cold floor. His jeans were his only warmth. He still lay as if Misuteri would cuddle into his embrace but his face showed his true discontentment. His eyebrows twitched and his mouth bent downwards. It looked as if he were in pain. The cold, dark basement with Loki looming over him were not on his mind.  
    Kuro's long pony tail was whipped around his face. His head hung low over Kizu. His arms were pinched beneath her weight. His legs were stretched out before him as he leaned against the wall. His prim and proper tuxedo was being ruined beyond repair by the dank atmosphere. Dirt had started to accumulate under his clean fingernails and his shoes were scuffed.  
    Kizu lay arched over Kuro's lap. Her feet were stretched out before her. Her jaw lay slack with her mouth barely open. Her skin reflected what little light there was with a sheen. Her long, brown hair was wild and frizzy in the moist air. Her daggers lay where she dropped them several feet away from the wall.  
    Thor's face was stuck in a furious expression. His blonde hair curled in the moisture. His fingers were frozen stiff and looked as if he were clawing at the ground. He had managed to roll onto his back and bent his knees. His uncomfortable position was evidence of his willful fight to not succumb to Loki. At last, his efforts were in vain.  
    Kouken was the first guardian that lay in the way of Loki's escape. His position at the base of the stairs made him a quick and easy target to move. Loki had pulled him down and shoved him against the wall. His long hair was spread out behind him. His face had solidified in a split second of relief. His face was smooth and peaceful. He lay on his side, his arms lay stretched out. His fingers were relaxed in their curled position. His shirt had tiny tears in it as a result of his preparation for battle.  
    Nero had dropped his arrow over the edge of the stairwell and his bow lay next to him. Loki had taken his quiver of arrows and his weapon and tossed it to the center of the room. He subsequently moved and kicked Nero down the dozen stairs to the bottom. Nero landed not far from Kouken. His cargo shorts were bunched underneath him and his tank top rode up. His smooth mid drift shown in great contrast against Kouken's furry exterior. Nero's smooth skull was scrapped and bloodied from his fall. Tiny cuts haphazardly decorated his face.  
    Loki's last three foes protected the door. The two girls posed no challenge to him. Zuri on the other hand, was more formidable, even to simply move. Loki grabbed the large man by the belt loops of his baggy shorts and rolled him off of the edge of the stairwell. The fall could have killed any normal man. For a grizzly bear, it was hardly a tumble. He landed feet from Kuro and Kizu.  
    Loki dragged Hani and let gravity pull her over the edge. It was a slow fall but she fell hard. Her self-defense magic protected her from the landing. She rolled away from Kizu and Zuri. She lay on her side. Hani's long dress left most of her covered and safe from the elements. It was black with satin gray trim. She had quickly slipped it on and secured it with a silver belt about her waist.  
    Loki lifted Kissui into his arms and flung her, over the railing, out of his way. He was particularly rough with her. He fed off of how distressed it made Misuteri. Though, they were all equally as strong, Misuteri still worried as if Kissui were just human. Kissui wore short shorts and knee high socks with a baggy shirt that only covered one shoulder. The fall had not harmed her much either. Her knees were scraped and her hair was a mess. Loki had tossed her shield down with the other weapons.  
    Only a few days had passed but considering everyone's conditions it could have been weeks. Loki was still weak from his ordeal and Misuteri would not sit quietly by as he tried to  recuperate. Inside, she felt no pain or discomfort from Loki's condition. She did her best not to allow Loki to manipulate her form and tire her out. Their conversations were much more like childish banter than much more. Misuteri quickly built sufficient walls against Loki and his meddling. She hid away, deep inside of him the best she could.  
  
    “You did this, you witch! You planned this. This is your fault. Fix it. Fix this. Free me!” Loki demanded.  
    “Free yourself. You're supposed to be the one in control. I didn't do a damned thing. I wouldn't even know where to start. Why don't you wake them up and ask them how to escape?” Misuteri told the truth but her patience was running thin.  
    “Ha! You just want me to wake them so that they can save you.” Loki paused and a cackle echoed. “It is impossible. They cannot do such a thing! You swore to obey me and neither of us will be free of the other until our pact is fulfilled.” His words slipped through his teeth like he was lecturing and scolding himself.  
    “Then teach me something. All you've succeeded to do is steal my powers!” Misuteri barked at him.  
    “You should not have tried to use them against me. That was your foolish mistake!” Loki wiped his hands down his face in frustration and then puffed up his chest.  
    Misuteri did her best not to gesture.  She stayed hidden away. She feared his reaction to her presence.  
    “I didn't mean to. It was an accident. Sometimes they just slip out when I'm scared...” There was truth to Misuteri's voice.  
    A long moment passed before she spoke again. She remembered the twisted pleasure on his face as he stood over her. She squeezed her fist around the ribbon in her hand.  
 _Gleipnir, thank you._  
    Her resolved was renewed. She stood confidently. “You tried to kill me...I had to. I had to use them against you. If I hadn't, you would've killed me.” She defended herself.  
    Loki glared off into the distance. “You are an insolent, disdainful pupil.”  
    “I am no student of yours. You refuse to listen to reason. You refuse to think I have anything to offer!” Misuteri could no longer hold back her passion.  
    “With an attitude such as yours, no wonder I refuse you my tutelage.” His arrogance was untouched by his humiliation. He paused and then he scolded her again, “If you wish me to teach you something, I will teach you this: obey your master!”      
    Misuteri's temper got the best of her. Her fury caused her to manifest her image outside of Loki. She burst from him and sucked half of his energy out with her.  
    “My master...” the words coated her tongue in slime. She laughed it off under her breath. She scolded him in his agony, “And who would that be? Because I have no fucking clue. Do you thing I know what's best for me. You can't even figure out how to get the hell out of here. Some god you are. You're a miserable, worthless cunt of a man!” Misuteri's nose twitched and her lip curled in anger.  
    When she realized what she had said, she retreated with a huff of frustration.  
 _He may be a miserable excuse for a man...but he can still make my life hell. I should remember that..._  
    Loki's clothes would have melted if they had not been enchanted. His fire burned within him and his skin got hot. His blood began to boil and his sight started to turn red.  
    Misuteri could feel his body change and she could feel his anger. She tried to be prepared for his retaliation.      
    Suddenly her skin, or what felt like her skin, went cold. The hairs on her arms stood up and she shivered. Loki's wrath came in the form of ice. He chilled his entire body with his Jotun magic. Loki's face became a serene expression and he smiled a small smile. His skin turned frosty blue at first and then as he lowered his body temperature it deepened to a deep ocean hue.  
 _I hate the cold. I can't take it._  
    Loki had unknowingly played on one of Misuteri's weaknesses. He quickly felt her discomfort and capitalized on the opportunity.  
    Misuteri quickly began to shiver.  
 _If I go back, he won't stop. He won't stop until he gets his way._  
    She forced herself to break free of his physical form. She looked around the room quickly. Then she folded her arms on her chest and started to rub her upper arms.  
    What am I supposed to do? I've been waiting for him to find a way out of here. I've just come and gone as I pleased.  
    Misuteri let out a frustrated sigh. Then she moved her hands close to her mouth and breathed on them. Her breath passed through her image and the warmth did not reach her. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at Loki.  
    “I have an idea,” she spoke quickly. She tried to stop her teeth from clicking together between her words. “Teach he how to be...you know...able to touch things and stuff like this.”  
    “It is not more complicated than astral projecting.” Loki spoke slowly and serenely.  
    Misuteri exhaled harshly. “Yeah but I'm not exactly in control here. I can't even really feel anything besides you. My head is all filled up with all your crap.” Misuteri held up her hands to express the obviousness of her situation.  
    Loki began to smile and then he laughed. “After all this time...Ha! You are my favorite plaything.” Loki's eyes turned down and focused on her. His blue face and red irises were frightening. The shadows on his face cast an expression that Misuteri could not decipher.  
    Misuteri stared at him. She could feel his body start to warm. She was quickly grateful to be out of the cold.  
    His face was the last to change. She watched the pink color come back to his skin from his neck up until it reached his hair line. He blinked and his eyes returned to their normal dark green. His posture was erect and confident.  
    “How does it feel to need me?” Loki's question struck Misuteri by surprise.  
    It sucks. I hate needing people. I hate needing you. It's not personal.  
    Misuteri did her best to guard her thoughts but Loki smiled before she could muster her reply verbally.  
    “I love that you are being so open to me. I can feel your deepest depths.” Loki started to brag.  
    “I thought you could see through me before. What makes this so special?” Misuteri fired back at him. She tried to disarm him.  
    “I do see through you, my pet.” He took a step closer to her. “But feeling it. Feeling your distress, your anxiety, your fear...” He leaned down next to her ear and whispered. “I can even feel your desire. It is intoxicating.”  
    Misuteri froze with his proximity. She put her hands up but she could not push him away. She frowned and turned her head away from him. She folded her hands behind her. She tried to keep them warm but it was more of an instinctual movement. She straightened her back and it put her even nearer to him. She held her arms back so that they would not get in his way. She felt herself slowly solidify. Loki touched her shoulder and she could feel his touch upon her own body. The heat from Loki's breath seemed to give her the feeling back into her entire body.  She licked her lips and did her best not to smile as he stroked her cheek.  
    Loki slipped his thumb under her chin and turned her face towards him. Her eyes widened and started to sparkle with delight almost instantaneously. She bit her lip bashfully and a subtle grin paused upon her face.      
    “There she is, my darling Misuteri. Oh, how I have missed you.” Loki spoke affectionately.  
    Misuteri could no longer hold her smile back. “I missed you, too,” she said almost inaudibly.  
 _I hate it when he's kind to me. I hate that he's charming. I hate that I feel this way._  
    Misuteri regained control of her emotions and her smile grew small again.  
    Loki pressed both hands on her shoulders and squeezed her gently. “Look. I can touch you.” His voice was light and encouraging.  
    Misuteri's smile grew a little and then shrunk. “I bet you could've done that the whole time if you wanted. I'm only like this because you made me this way. I didn't do a thing.”  
    “Why would you say such a thing? You know you are perfectly capable of such a trick. What makes you think that I did it?” Loki lowered his face to hers. He watched her face intently for he could not hear her thoughts.  
 _Because it's true. You're a liar. You're just trying to charm me. You just want me to do whatever you want to do._  
    Misuteri blinked. She looked him in the eye, “So, if you stop touching me or even looking at me, I'll still be able to walk around and you can't pull me back into you or anything?” She seemed to be asking the right questions.  
    Loki narrowed his eyes at her. “I never said any of those things. I can do as I please. Do not spoil this moment with your ungratefulness.” Loki halfheartedly scolded her.  
    “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm just....”  
    “I know you are very curious. You are always curious. It is one of your most adorable traits.” His voice was still affectionate.  
    “But will you teach me how to do it myself? Please?” Misuteri did her best to be sweet and innocent. She did not want him to think that she was trying to trick him. That was not her intention. “I just want to learn. You know how I hate asking for stuff all the time...” Misuteri frowned and pleaded her case.  
    “And you know know the joy that it fills me with when you need me. So, we are at a crossroads my dear.” He spoke playfully but his statement was serious.  
    “But you promised...” Misuteri whined. She frowned and crossed her arms. She began to pout. She pushed her bottom lip out and pulled her eyebrows tight against her eyelids. She crossed her arms and stared at Loki in dissatisfaction.  
    Loki's face widened with a grin. Her expression was hilarious to him. He could not hold back his laughter. He stared at Misuteri and laughed softly to himself for a long moment before he decided what to do.  
    Misuteri fumed with humiliation and anger.  
 _I hate when he laughs at me and he knows it!_  
    “Stop laughing at me!” Misuteri thrust her fists to her side and screamed at him. She squeezed her eyes tight. “Stop laughing and teach me something!” Misuteri screamed at him again.  
    She immediately held her hands over her mouth and looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.  
 _Oh my god. Why did I do that? He was being...I got too comfortable..._  
    Loki's face flattened. He was no longer amused. He stiffened his posture and moved his foot forward towards Misuteri.  
    She heard him move. She felt the energy in the room change. She opened her eyes and felt his gaze upon her.  
 _Oh shit. He always looks that way when I fuck up. What's he going to do?_  
    Misuteri froze. She held her hands inches from her face.  
    Loki stepped closer to her.  
    Misuteri slid her feet slowly backward.  
    “You cannot imagine how lonely I have been down here this whole time,” Loki spoke softly and slowly. He used his words to draw Misuteri in and distract her from her escape. Loki approached her again; this time he stepped with his full stride and closed the gap between them.  
    Misuteri felt her heel hit the stairwell. She could see Jouten's bare feet and wisps of his hair on either side of Loki's cloak. She quickly moved her eyes and they fell over all of the others. When she gazed back up at Loki, he was nearly upon her.  
    “I'm sorry!” She shouted at him. She was within his reach. She spoke more softly this time, “I'm sorry...” Misuteri looked away from him. She frowned and stared at her feet.  
    Loki placed each hand on the wall on either side of Misuteri's shoulders. He pulsated with his desire and he sent wave after wave over Misuteri. He stared down her bare neck. He watched the blood pulse through her jugular. She swallowed anxiously in anticipation and he grinned.  
    “Look at me.” His words were soft and sweet in her ear but did not lack his usual demanding tone.  
    Misuteri swallowed again. She slowly turned her head and lifted her eyes to look at him. As their eyes locked, Misuteri could not look away. She blinked and bit her lip.  
    Loki's hand moved quickly to her chin. He pulled it downwards. “How many times have I told you to stop that?”  
    While Misuteri's mouth was agape, she did not answer.  
    Loki let his hand fall to his side. “Well?”  
    “Um...a lot?” Misuteri looked away in shame for a second but she quickly returned her gaze to his face before he scolded her again. She licked her lips and cleared her throat. Her backside was pressed firmly against the wall. She tried to put as much space between them as she could. Her breasts heaved beneath her shirt. They nearly touched him with each breath and beat of her heart. She could not stop her heart from beating so quickly.  
    Loki just watched her. He let her anxiety torture her. It did half his job for him and that was half the point. He could feel it consume her. Everything about him consumed her entire being in just those few moments. He felt high off of her emotions.  
    Misuteri took a sharp breath in and with it she spoke, “Can we just get this over with?” Her question was abrasive and rude. It was her defense mechanism.  
    Loki snatched her ear in his teeth. When she arched her back in pain, he pulled her tightly against him. The rough adornments of his clothes pressed into her. Misuteri struggled against him but to no avail. As she kicked, Loki used his dexterous fingers to unbutton her jeans. He forced his hand under her panties and upon her hooded pearl.  
    Misuteri's face was the purest expression of pain but as she felt Loki's hand between her legs, she did her best to relax. She breathed quickly and tried to use it to dull her pain.  
    “Please...” She whispered. “I'll be good.” She begged him.  
    Loki slipped passed her clitoris and dipped his fingers into the moisture deep inside of her. He pulled his fingers back and used it to aid his assault against her sensitive spot. His fingers glided over her with ease and the evidence of Misuteri's excitement quickly filled his nostrils. Loki smiled and pulled back from her ear.  
    As the blood rushed to her tender skin Misuteri cried out in pain. She cupped the side of her head in her hand. She felt for a wound but he had not pierced the skin. Her ear stung as the blood rushed to it.  
    Misuteri looked up at him with her mouth wide. She was stunned. Then, Loki slipped his fingers deep inside of her and Misuteri gasped loudly. She threw her head back and went limp in his arms.  
    “My lord...please...” Misuteri's words escaped her lips sensually. She lifted her heavy arms and lay them on his shoulders. She did her best to relax her hips and invite his assault. She pulled her head up and looked him in the eye with passion and purpose. Her face was smooth. Her mouth was just slightly slack and her breath moved slowly across her lips.  
    Loki's smile did not leave his face. “Who do you serve?”  
    Misuteri did not think. She did not hesitate. “You,” her words were slick and quick.  
    “Who is your King?” Loki continued his quiz.  
    Misuteri answered just as quickly again, “You.”  
    “Who is your Lord and Master?” Loki quickened his fingers inside of her. He moved against her inner walls. His hot palm against her sex was soothing and exciting at the same time.  
    “You, Loki. You are my Lord and Master,” Misuteri spoke in gasps. She breathed heavily under his touch.  
    Loki held her tightly and Misuteri pulled herself closer to him. She could feel his breath on her face. She looked up at him and it tickled her neck. She smiled and stroked his face. Loki pulled his hand from her pants. He lifted it near her face and Misuteri tenderly licked it clean. Loki loosened his grip and Misuteri fell back on her heels. Her arms broke from around his neck. She was against the wall again with him staring down at her.


	2. Accidental Escape (Plot<Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki punishes Misuteri for her insubordination. As a consequence, Loki finds himself free but without control of Misuteri.

    Loki's eyes changed. His desire had dissipated and dissatisfaction caused his face to wrinkle around the eyes.  
    “I would think you would have learned who was in charge. You seem to know all the right answers,” Loki's gaze bore deep into Misuteri.  
    Her arousal quickly faded and her clarity returned. It did not happen quickly. Fear struck Misuteri and her skin went cold. The sweat that glistened on her epidermis cooled and she felt clammy and uncomfortable. She could not reply.  
    She infuriated Loki more. He snatched her by the shoulders and shook her.  
    Misuteri clenched her fists and pulled her shoulders up to protect her neck. Her whole body stiffened and she kept her eyes closed.  
    Loki pushed her against the wall and threw his hands up. “You are truly pathetic.”  
    Misuteri looked up at him. She opened her mouth to speak but she could not. A long moment passed before Loki shook her again. She gasped and found the strength to make words with her lead tongue. “I'm sorry.”  
    Loki scoffed at her. He ripped her hoodie off of her shoulders and pushed her against the wall again. “Strip.” He ordered.  
    Misuteri instinctively lifted her sleeve back over her shoulder but Loki knocked her hand away.  
    “Undress,” Loki's voice did not change. He exhaled and left his gaze upon Misuteri.  
    She looked down at first. She noticed her jeans. She saw them half hanging off of her hips. Her hoodie was mostly unzipped and it hung on her wrists. Misuteri leaned her shoulders against the wall and pulled her arms behind her. She slipped her fingers in her sleeve and pulled her arm out of it. She did the same for the other arm and her coat fell to the ground.  
    Loki stood back. He straightened his back and gave Misuteri the room to do as she was told.  
    Misuteri slipped each of her shoes off by stepping on the heels. She knocked them aside and her feet turned cold against the cement. Misuteri licked her lips. Her teeth lingered on her bottom lip. She looked down and started to yank on her jeans. She did not let her thumbs pull on her panties. Instead, she pulled her shirt up over her head. The cold air of the basement chilled her skin. She rubbed her arms and shivered.  
    Loki stared down at her. He was not sympathetic. “Hurry up.”  
    “Please...not here.” Misuteri kept her eyes down. She blinked for a long moment.  
    Then Loki answered, “You will do as you are told.”  
    Misuteri looked around Loki. She saw Jouten's foot move. She could hear Kuro and Kizu breathing just feet away from her. She shook her head. “No. I can't. Not here. Anywhere but here.” She turned her head and looked up at him. Her expression was submissive and desperate.  
    Loki raised an eyebrow. He smiled and then snapped his fingers.  
    Misuteri's breasts fell loose against her chest. Her bra straps slid off of her shoulders. She caught them in her arms. She did not let her bra fall free. She clutched her chest and looked down in shame.  
    Loki reached out towards her and tore her bra from her grip.  
    Misuteri resisted a little but she let her garment fall to the ground. Then she held her breasts with one arm. They spilled over her narrow forearm. She covered her mouth with the other. Tears started to fill her eyes. She looked up at Loki.  
    “Loki...Please.” Misuteri begged him. She feared his wrath with her entire body.  
    “You will obey me.” Loki knocked her hands to her sides. Then he knelt before her. He pulled her panties down pass her thighs. Before Misuteri could lift her feet and push them aside, Loki's mouth was upon her sex. His fingernails dug into her hips.  
    Misuteri did her best to stay still. She did her best not to dig her own fingers into his hair. She gritted her teeth and breathed deeply. She kept her eyes closed tightly. She tried to pretend the others were elsewhere. She was quickly breathing in rhythm with his pattern. With each lap of his tongue, Misuteri took a sharp breath in and then she quickly exhaled.  
 _No, I can't. I have to stop him._  
    Misuteri's jaw started to hurt and her eyes watered from having them shut as hard as she did. She kept her arms at her sides until she could not control herself. She moved away from Loki the best she could. Her backside scratched against the rough wall. She nearly tripped over her panties that lay at her ankles. She covered herself with her arms. She stood opposite to Loki. She trembled. She shook her head.  
    “No...no..no I can't.” Misuteri gingerly stepped backwards. She could not coyly scoot her feet against the ground like she had before.  
    Loki rose from his knee. He turned to her. He reached out and took her wrists into her hands. He held them tight. He pushed her downward.  
    Misuteri resisted. She pushed against him.  
    Loki jerked her towards him and Misuteri could not resist. He was too strong. She was too close to him again.  
    “No!” Misuteri shouted. Had the others in the room not been under a spell, she surely would have woke them.  
    Misuteri's conviction fueled her. She stopped trying to pull away from Loki. She shifted her focus. She started to use her willpower to suck magic away from Loki. She only had a moment before Loki shook her. He tried to break her focus but Misuteri began to fade. His grip did not matter as she started to dematerialize.  
    “No!” Loki shouted. His voice sounded half confused.  
    With his experience and cunning, Loki stopped Misuteri in his tracks. She could not hide within the depths of his mind. He forced her out and she quickly reappeared in his grasp once again.  
    Shocked, Misuteri shook her head and froze in fear. Misuteri's arousal had grown with her struggle and Loki's talent. Her attempt to escape had been thwarted.  
    Loki took her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. Misuteri choked and grabbed his wrists. Her head quickly began to throb and it was suddenly hard for her to think.  
    “How can I teach you anything if you constantly rebel?!” Loki's fury poured over her with wicked intent. The intensity dripped off of Loki and onto Misuteri like lava from his lips.  
    Misuteri turned her face away from him. Her toes danced on the hard ground as she tried to reach the floor.  
    “Loki...please.” She had to practically spit her words out at him to get them out. Within a few seconds, Misuteri stopped struggling. She gently held onto Loki's arm and stopped trying to reach the ground. She tried to swallow but she could only let her saliva pool in the back of her throat. She looked Loki in the eye and let him watch her light fade.  
    Loki could feel her slipping away. His own vision began to go dark as the light stopped reflecting off of her optical nerve.  
    Loki eventually let go of her throat. He was dizzy but quickly regained his focus. Misuteri fell to her feet and then collapsed on the ground. Her fall bruised her knees and scraped her hands. She coughed several times until Loki startled her again.  
    He had moved behind her. He took her hips into his hands and unsheathed his passion. He pushed Misuteri's upper body flat against the ground. The rough cement scratched her skin even before he began to thrust inside of her. He turned her head and wrapped his hand in her hair. He forced her to look towards her vulnerable allies.  
    Misuteri could not keep her eyes open. She tensed her body and tried to push Loki off of her. She tried to turn away from her friends but each time she tried, Loki pulled her hair harder to keep her still.  
    The sight of Thor and Jouten was difficult for her to bear. It broke her into pieces. Misuteri could not stand the sight of them. Their helplessness reinforced her own hopelessness.  
    Misuteri started to bawl. Her face turned red and her nose started to run. Loki had not even penetrated her and she had broken.  
 _No. I have to stop him. I have to._  
    She could not stop staring at Jouten as he lay there.  
 _I have to keep him safe. That was the whole point. I have to._  
    Misuteri coughed again. She pleaded with him. “Please, let me turn over.”  
    “You will take your punishment like the dog you are,” Loki scolded her.  
 _I am no dog._  
    Misuteri felt him adjust behind her. He moved his hand from her hair and used it to spread her taut, round skin. He aimed his cock with the other.  
    “I said, 'No!',” Misuteri shouted one more time. Her conviction surged through her. It threw Loki back.  
    Then a light surrounded them both. Misuteri and Loki became one. Then, Loki landed outside the compound. His pants were still down. He scrambled to his feet. He stood and fastened his clothes into place again.  
    “How dare you?!” Loki growled.  
    Misuteri had retreated deep inside of Loki and herself.  
    Loki grunted and growled. He called out in anger.  
    “Misuteri! I will make you pay!” Loki's voice echoed through the flat land around the compound and then through the nearby forest.  
    Loki spun in circles in frustration. Then, he took in a deep breath. He smoothed out his long over coat and collar. He continued to breathe deeply as he slid his hair back out of his face and sat down on the grass. The sun had just started to come up again and Loki watched it rise. The bright orange and yellow rays of light shown brightly as they reflected off of his golden armor.  
    Loki took this moment to heal the best way he knew how. He began to meditate and focus his energy. He was determined to find Misuteri wherever she was hiding.  
    He was free. He quickly understood the limits of the compound. They had escaped using Misuteri's power, just as her spell kept her friends immobilized. His first priority now was to find Misuteri and use her once again. He needed her. She was too valuable, too important to leave uncontrolled.


	3. Paradise Wounds (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki explores his own memories in search of Misuteri. He pauses to remember one of his fondest memories of Misuteri and Fenrir at the Oasis.

    Misuteri darted through the maze that surrounded Loki's psyche. Misuteri had woven herself so deeply into his magical web that many of his defenses did not react to her presence. For all intensive purposes, she was Loki, in every way except mind. She was unable to trip any secret levers or switches as she moved across the floor and against the walls. Nor did she fall when she was faced with a pit of spikes in her path. Even the darkness did not thwart her as she used Loki's light trick as she pass through the endless hallways.  
 _What am I going to do? This place never ends. He'll be able to find me in an instant once he comes looking for me._  
    Misuteri shook her head to dash the negative thoughts. She kept a quick pace. She did not look behind her. She kept one hand against the wall and followed it. She did not lift her fingers no matter how badly her fingertips hurt.  
 _I cannot get lost. If I get lost, then I'm done for._  
    Misuteri had summoned her clothes from earlier. Her soft soled tennis shoes allowed her to move quietly across the hard floor.  
 _I wish I would've thought of gloves._  
    Misuteri stopped and let her fingers rest. She leaned her back against the wall and dusted her fingers off against her chest. She quickly continued into the depths of the maze.  
  
    Loki started to search for her within himself.  
 _Where in the world would that blasted woman have gone?_  
    He knew not what part of him Misuteri would try to dive into so readily. Loki split himself into three parts. He sent each one to a different memory. He stayed at the center of himself. He pulled the Essence towards him.  
 _I must find a way to contain its power. If I do not, it will destroy us both._  
    Loki moved slowly and swiftly. He moved as if he were creating a current in the air around him. He gradually came to a top and held his hands eight inches apart. He stood perfectly straight with his chin parallel to the ground. He used all of his discipline to hold himself there and gather the Essence in physical form between his palms.  
    At first, there was no evidence that anything was happening at all but then, a spark flew at his fingertips. He smiled. He closed his eyes and focused even harder. Suddenly, there was another spark. After a half a dozen more mini electrical reactions, a tiny ball of bright blue light formed in the center of his steady hands.  
  
    One of Loki's doppelgangers dashed through a replica of all of his memories with Misuteri. He ignored the most obvious and shallow thoughts. His objective: find Misuteri. It was the only thing on his mind. He passed by when they first met. He did not linger through her tedious training. He searched for any moment when she might have thought of Jouten.  
    Loki only slowed his pace when he came upon moments of doubt. He flipped through all her sleepless nights. He played them quickly but he watched her every toss and turn. Then he peered deeply into her metal box. He smiled to himself as she struggled against her shackles. Each time she thrashed his heart skipped with glee. Every time she groaned with misery or grunted with frustration he smiled a little wider.  
    Loki quickly noticed a pattern. She was almost always alone. He could see how ineffective some of his punishments were. He saw that leaving her to her own devices was a gift in many ways. He quickly recognized that only his constant attention left her without doubt. The miniscule anxieties that she expressed in his presence where nothing in comparison to the stress she endured elsewhere.  
    He could hear her lonely prayers echo in his head.  
    “Please, please, Loki....forgive me.” Her voice was soft and submissive.  
    “Loki!” Misuteri shouted in anger. “Stop this!” She begged him. “Please...” Her voice was soft again.  
    “Please...I need you...Please, my King...Please Loki...” Misuteri's sad voice irritated Loki.  
    He quickly ignored her like he had before. It was not long before he came upon one of his fondest memories.  
  
    “Fenrir, I think you're old enough now. Do you want to know a secret?” She sat against her rock in the Oasis.  
    Fenrir rested with his head in her lap. He looked up at her with his big yellow eyes. He was well passed her knee and longer than her from nose to tail.  
    “Of course, mother,” His lips did not move.  
    “You know not to call me that,” Misuteri looked at him sternly.  
    “So what? He isn't here. What does it matter what I call you in private?” Fenrir was still very much a child.  
    “That's part of the secret. There really is no such thing as privacy with your father,” Misuteri paused. She stroked the top of his head and behind his ears.  
    “Then why do we bother leaving the bedroom?”  
    “Just because we don't have any privacy doesn't mean we can't go places.” Misuteri paused to breathe. “Besides, I don't have to pick up after you here.” She smiled at him.  
    Fenrir exhaled deeply. A moment passed, then he asked, “Well, are you going to tell me the secret?”  
    “Oh, I almost forgot.” Misuteri scratched his fur roughly behind the ear. “I wanted to tell you that I really would be nothing without your father. He's done more for me than I can explain.” Misuteri's heart skipped a beat. “I really do love him.”  
    Fenrir got up. He backed away from Misuteri and then stepped closer. He looked her in the eye. “You don't have to lie to me. I know the only reason you say those things is because he makes you. You don't have to lie. I won't disobey him. I won't let him hurt you because of me.” Tears sat firmly on his waterlines.  
    “Fenrir. Come here.” Misuteri reached out to him. She pulled him into her by his neck. His large golden collar was warm from the sunlight. She squeezed him tightly. “I know you won't let him hurt me but it's true. He's given me the chance to raise you; to teach you right from wrong – the best I can given the circumstances. And it's been one of the most fulfilling things I've ever experienced and I've experienced a lot as young as I am.” Misuteri paused.  
     Fenrir licked under her chin. He let her hold him against her chest.  
    Misuteri released him and he whined at her. “He doesn't deserve you. It's simple. He doesn't and he shouldn't have you.”  
    Misuteri shook her head. “Please don't say things like that. He is your father. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here. Don't you like being here with me?” Misuteri cocked her head to the side. The answer was obvious. “Besides, you'll get us both in trouble if he hears you talking like that. It's blasphemy and you know what he does to blasphemers.”  
    Fenrir turned away from her. He curled his head towards her feet. “Yes, ma'am.”  
    “And what does happen to blasphemers, son?” Loki appeared before them.  
    Fenrir popped up to his feet with a smile on his face. His tail wagged and dusted sand everywhere. He sat quickly and tried to settle himself. Misuteri scrambled to her knees. She clasped her hands behind her and bowed her head. Fenrir caught her image in the corner of his eye. He quickly closed his mouth and settled down. He took a deep breath in.  
    Misuteri looked at him anxiously. Her knees started to sink in the sand. She did her best to balance herself.  
    Hurry up and answer him.  
    Fenrir looked up at his father. “Blasphemers argue your right to your throne, father. They are jealous naysayers. They have no honor. They are vow breakers and rebel against their betters.  They should be made an example of. They do not deserve mercy. They are stripped of all titles and power. They are paraded around as a reminder to all those who dare challenge you, father.”  
    “And who are the worst blasphemers?” Loki stood tall. He looked down his nose at Misuteri and Fenrir. His hand was tightly wrapped around his scepter and it glowed with his delight.  
    Misuteri could hear the magic crackle within the scepter's light. It reacted to Misuteri's bracelet and Fenrir's collar. When all three of them were near, Loki was at his most powerful.  
    “Thor and Jouten.” Fenrir answered without hesitation.  
    “And?” Loki asked.  
    “And Misuteri.” The words burned Fenrir's tongue as they came to life. His stomach churned with disgust.  
    Misuteri finally lost her balance. The tiny grains of sand slipped out from under her knees and she fell forward. She caught herself with her hands. She had been holding her breath. She suddenly gasped for air. Her chest heaved as she tried to replenish her oxygen supply. Her corset did not aid her.  
    Fenrir quickly turned to her. He rose to his feet and put his nose under her chest. He lifted  his head and tried to help her back up.  
    “Fenrir! No!” Loki scolded him.  
    “I'm sorry, father,” he said. He backed away from Misuteri and returned to his sitting position.  
    Misuteri clenched her fists. She let them sink into the sand. She gritted her teeth and exhaled sharply.  
 _I have to get up. I have to hurry._  
    Misuteri did her best to release her anger. She lifted herself up as quickly as she could. She kept her eyes down and dusted off her hands. The grains still dug into her from under her cuffs. She lightly cleared her throat and clasped her hands behind her back again. She subtly rubbed her skin to clean it off.  
    “I'm sorry, my lord, I didn't mean to interrupt.” Misuteri grimaced.  
    “Misuteri,” Loki's voice was unsympathetic.  
    Misuteri looked up at him. She held her breath again. Her entire body stiffened.  
    “Do not let it happen again!” He scolded her.  
    “Yes, sir.” Misuteri blinked and looked down.  
    “What does a blasphemer have to do in order to avoid death?” Loki continued to quiz his son. He was enjoying humiliating Misuteri.  
    “They have to swear loyalty to you and repent.” Fenrir did his best to answer quickly.  
    “Fenrir, how long does a blasphemer have to repent for their crimes?” Loki asked.  
    “For life.” His answer was automatic.  He could not help but look at Misuteri and pity her.  
    “Misuteri, why do you obey me?” Loki shifted his attention away from Fenrir. It was time for his lesson.  
    Misuteri looked up at him. She stared him in the eye. “I serve you because you are the rightful king, my lord.” Misuteri paused to swallow. “I serve you because you are my Lord and Master. I owe you my life. You have given me purpose,” Misuteri rose to her feet. “I obey you, sir because I love you and want nothing more than to bring you satisfaction.” Misuteri met his gaze with as much sincerity as she could. She had to let her words fill her entire body. She forced herself to believe every syllable. Then she knelt again as quickly as she rose.  
    Fenrir looked at her with fear in his eyes. He knew that she was so much more than some mindless worshiper. He knew that she did what she had to. She had to protect him. She had to protect Jouten and Thor. She protected everyone but herself.  
    “Is that what you want to be, son?” Loki swiftly turned to Fenrir.  
    Fenrir whined and shook his head.  
    “Speak, you dog!” Loki shouted at him.  
    Fenrir could not help it. His muzzle twitched in anger and he bared his teeth.  
    Loki spun his scepter vertically. He caught Fenrir square on his bottom jaw. The wolf was tossed backwards. He rolled twice before he stuck in the sand.  
    Misuteri instinctively turned to him. She rose to her feet.  
 _Fenrir!_  
    “Stop!” Loki's command struck fear in Misuteri.  
    She had barely taken a step but before she took another she lowered her foot. She dug it deep into the sand. It was the only thing she could do to quell her urge.  
    Fenrir's chin started to bleed. Sand clung to his fur and in his wound. He tried to stand but could not. He was too disoriented. He collapsed back onto the sand.  
    “Misuteri,” Loki spoke her name slowly.  
    She did not want to turn. She did so as slowly as she dared. She did her best to move with a sense of promptness and urgency but she let her eyes linger on Fenrir as long as she could. She lifted her eyes to meet Loki's. They were filled with sadness and worry.  
    “If it pleased me, would you kill Fenrir?” Loki asked devilishly.  
 _No! I couldn't!_  
    Misuteri blinked and nodded.  
    “I asked you a question!” Loki let his dissatisfaction roar through the air at her.  
    “Yes.” She said weakly. “I would.”  
    “If I wanted him to die a slow death, would you stop me?”  
 _Yes. I would die trying._  
    “No, my lord,” Misuteri let her gaze fall from Loki's.  
    “Look at me.” He said sternly.  
    Misuteri obeyed.      
    “Who do you serve?” Loki narrowed his eyes and stared down at her over his nose.  
 _We just went over this. When is it ever enough?_  
    “I serve you, my King.” Misuteri spoke quickly without hesitation.  
    Fenrir mustered all his strength. He rose to his feet. He neared his father. He sat in approximately the same spot as before. He ignored his pain and anger.  
    “Do not interfere when I discipline any of my subjects. Do you understand me?” Loki asked Misuteri.  
    Fenrir and Misuteri both spoke at the same time.  
    “Yes, father.”  
    “Yes, my King.”  
    “Fenrir, who are you most loyal to?” Loki asked.  
    “I am most loyal to you, sir,” Fenrir said.  
    “And Misuteri, who are you most loyal to?” Loki turned his eyes towards her.  
    “I am most loyal to you, my King,” she did her best to speak honestly. She looked forward though her gaze wanted to wander.  
    “Ah, yes, well, now that we have that cleared up, it is time to eat.” Loki paused. His voice was casual and satisfied. “You have ten minutes to get ready for dinner,” Loki turned. “Patch him up, Misuteri. He should have a dashing scar to remember me by.”


	4. Swift Punishment (Plot<Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki depends on Misuteri to find his scepter within the compound. Misuteri and Loki experience a few tender moments. The chapter ends with Misuteri getting a swift and painful flogging.

    She looked around the compound. Nothing was paved. The road and all the paths were dirt. There were random patches of grass and weeds. It looked like the place had not been gardened in months. There were rocks outlining the paths to each building.  
    Misuteri chose to go straight. She saw that the building to the left was the garage and the building to the right looked like a utility shed. Both had large front doors. They were open and unguarded.  
    They were all cement buildings. None of them had any particular markings or labels. Misuteri saw that there was a normal door just ahead of her and marched towards it. When she was finally within arms reach of the knob, a chill ran down her spine.  
    “Stop it,” she whispered.  
    Loki did not answer.  
    She took a deep breath and grasped the handle. She slowly turned it and entered the building. Once she was inside, it looked much larger than it did on the inside. The room looked like a typical lounge. There were a half dozen leather couches in the middle of the room. There were large paintings all over the walls. The walls were wood paneling. To her left was a large service counter.  
    Misuteri approached it. No one was there. She leaned over the counter and she saw a young man passed out on the floor. He wore a white dress shirt, black slacks and a blue vest. She popped herself over the counter and knelt down next to him. She checked if he was breathing and for a pulse.  
 _“Stop wasting time and find my scepter!”_  
    Misuteri shook her head.  
    “Whew,” she exhaled with relief. “He's just sleeping.”  
 _Sleeping?_  
    “Loki? Are you still using my magic? What about Jouten and Kuro and my friends?” Misuteri quickly forgot about Loki's scepter. She turned to try to find a way to the basement.  
    Loki projected himself out in front of Misuteri. He grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her advance.  
    “Find my scepter.” He ordered her.  
    Misuteri struggled and tried to knock his hand away. Her hand slipped right through his. “My friends come first.” She argued.  
    That's why the alarm isn't going off. He's not here. They can't see him.  
    “They will be fine...if you find my scepter.” Loki started to sound like a broken record. He let her go and she retreated.  
    “You need me. You need me more than ever right now. If you want your fucking scepter, then leave me the hell alone for five minutes!” Misuteri's thoughts were clear of any intrusion. She focused her hot glare at Loki until he vanished. She exhaled sharply and then frowned.  
    He's so annoying sometimes.  
    She turned away from the young man on the ground. She centered herself in the middle of the room. She looked all around for a clue. She spun in a circle twice before finally noticing a plain white door off to the side of a wall of book shelves. She approached it with haste.  
    The door handle was old brass. The top and bottom were warn and shown with a golden color while the rest of the handle was a dingy brown. She gripped the handle and opened the door with caution.  
    There was a dark stairwell that led downward. A string of florescent lights lined the top of the walls. She stepped forward onto the first step and closed the door behind her. One of the lights flickered and it startled her. She held onto the brass railing. She did not let go as she turned at the half way point of the stairs. Her fingers trailed the cold metal as she slowly crept to the next floor.  
    Once she made it to the bottom, there was another plain door ahead of her. She peeked through the small window. This door was brand new. It was much heavier and harder to open than the first. Misuteri pulled the door with both hands and slipped through the crack she made as quickly as she could. Her tiny, hasty steps made little noise on the carpet floor but the door shut loudly behind her.  
 _Holy Christ!_  
    Misuteri spun around in surprise. Her heart had skipped a beat.  
    “You, girl, are one frightened little mouse.” Loki appeared before her again.  
    Misuteri was instantaneously annoyed.  
    “Really?” She looked at him with all of her frustration. “This place is creepy, alright? And I don't like new places. Especially creepy ones.” She looked around the room. She moved her eyes from the large, bright red area rug at her feet, all the way up to the cracks in the wallpaper and to the bright white ceiling.  
    There was a large, brown leather couch with a short, dark brown coffee table in front of it. It had a variety of spirits in glass bottles with several glasses upon it. Loki sat down and made himself at home. He poured himself a glass of wine and kicked his boots up on the table.  
    “I can keep you company.” Loki said with a smile. He tipped her drink to her and then took a long drink.  
    “Are you incapable of leaving me alone?” Misuteri walked to the opposite side of the room. “I'm not going to find your bloody scepter any faster with you bothering me.” She saw that the scepter was obviously not in this room. It was ordinary. It looked like a men's lounge.  
    “I disagree,” Loki set his half empty wine glass on the table. “Why have you not used magic since you started this quest?”  
    “Magic? Why would I bother using magic?” She responded. The idea had not crossed her mind but the more she thought about it in the seconds before Loki started to speak again, she came up with half a dozen answers.  
    “You could have cast a locator spell. You would have known exactly where my scepter was and you could have been half way to having found it by now!” Loki treated her like a child.  
    “How was I supposed to know that you'd even let me use it? How could I have known that you wouldn't have tried to trick me if I tried to use magic? How do I know you're not trying to trick me right now?” Misuteri quickly got defensive.  
    Loki sighed. “What do you really think that I want right now? Do you think I want to trick you or get my scepter back?!” He stepped closer to Misuteri. In an instant, he was upon her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “The answer is quite obvious. Even a dim witted girl like yourself could figure it out.”  
    Misuteri began to fume. “Why do you insist on insulting me every chance you get?” She transported herself to the center of the room. She stood next to the coffee table. She looked away from him for a long moment. His voice rang in her ears. It began to seep deep into her thoughts.  
    Loki moved again. He was too quick for her to see. He stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. He felt her jump in surprise. He spun around her. Once he faced her, he could read her like a book.  
    “You cannot? You really have forgotten how to use your magic. How could I have missed such a thing?” Loki threw his hands up and laughed. “This is marvelous.” His sarcasm was thick on his tongue. “Did you really give up your powers before you mastered them?” He laughed again.  
    Misuteri turned away from him. Tears started to well up on her waterlines.  
 _I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle all the pressure. I couldn't handle all the responsibility. I just needed a break. I needed to be normal again. I just needed a break..._  
    Loki reached out to her. He pulled her against him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the couch with him. He sat and then leaned back against the arm of the couch. He gently pulled her arm and she followed him. Loki bent his knee and set his foot on the ground. He made enough room for her to lay on the couch with him. He sat up and pulled her so that her head lay on his abdomen.  
    Misuteri's tears had fallen and wet her cheeks. She wiped them away with the sleeve of her hoodie. She let Loki move her. The floodgate he opened took too much of her attention. She was resisting her emotions. She could not resist him, too.  
    “Calm yourself, girl.” Loki did his best to hold back. He dampened his condescending tone. He stroked her hair and tried to sooth her.  
    Misuteri lay against Loki for as long as she could. She let his body heat relax her and she soaked up all of his affection but she quickly lifted herself up. She leaned against the opposite arm of the couch. The hard wood was uncomfortable so she leaned forward again. She wiped her face again. She rest her elbows on her knees.  
    Loki gently knocked her arm with his foot. He smiled at her.  
    She smiled back at him. His expression was soft and charming.  
    He leaned forward and pulled his foot towards him. He scooted closer to her and put his hand on her arm. He rubbed it up and down.  
    “You know...the hardest part of this was...the worst part of this whole situation is...” Misuteri looked away from him. She covered her mouth with her hand and stared forward.  
 _I can't. If I look at him...I'll break. It could be the devil himself sitting next to me and I'd still want to spill my guts..._  
    Loki reached out and pulled her hand down away from her mouth. “You should not hold it in. It will only get worse if you do. I will find out, sooner or later. And I do not care to wait.” He paused.  
    Misuteri turned her head back to him. She shook her head. She pulled her arm back and leaned her head back down on her hand. She blinked and held back tears.  
    Loki reached out again. This time, he was firm with her. He held her wrists in his hands and squeezed gently. “Look at me, Misuteri.”  
    She slowly turned her head to him.  
    “Talk to me. All you have to do is talk to me.” His voice was soothing still. He was being soft and sweet. “You can tell me anything.” He paused again. He locked their gaze. “You can tell me anything and everything. Do not be afraid to be honest with me and with yourself.” He let go of her wrists and her hands shot up to her face. Loki could hear her muffle her sobs. Loki wrapped his arm around her and leaned back against the couch. Misuteri did not resist.  
    Several minutes later, Misuteri pulled away from Loki. She dried her eyes and cleared her throat.  
    “I thought you were a fool. I thought you were a genius. I thought you really had saved me. While you had me locked up playing your stupid power games, I thought a lot of things. It was the only thing I could do. You'd taken everything else from me. Music. Books. Television. The internet! I had nothing...and no one but Fenrir. But do you know what was the worst part?” Misuteri had no clear direction.  
    Loki controlled his emotions. His anger nearly boiled to the top but he quickly pushed it down. He kept his face soft and concerned for Misuteri. “What was the worst part, Misuteri?” His voice was sympathetic.  
    Misuteri narrowed her eyes. “The worst part was letting you think everything was perfect. I had to pretend that you really had brought down the most powerful man on Earth. I had to let you believe that you destroyed our perfect, fairytale relationship. I had to let you believe that I couldn't stand being away from him for five seconds.” Misuteri's confession was perplexing to Loki.  
    His eyebrows came together and his throat filled with questions. “So, you wanted a way out?” Loki stood up. “I gave you a way out and you still treat me with such disdain?” Loki's temper had flared.  
    “You don't get it, do you? You've apparently never been in a real relationship. Of course, I love him. Of course, he gets on my nerves. Of course, we fight. But it was like none of that existed and if it had, your victory would have been a little less sweet. Or would it? You're probably happy we weren't completely happy. You got to teach us to be grateful for what we had, right? You'd always find a way to make it sound like you did more or better than you actually did. But you  know what? I was so good at pretending like that was true for you because I've had to do it my entire life!” Misuteri turned away from Loki.  
    “Look here, Misuteri.” Loki demanded her attention but she continued to ignore him. “Look at me,” he ordered, “Before I make you.”  
    Misuteri slowly turned her head.  
    “Did you love him?” He used that tone he always did when degrading her.  
    “Yes.” She answered him with a disrespectful tone.  
    “Did you want to leave him?” He locked her gaze and kept it.  
    “No!” She looked at him like he was a fool for asking.  
    “Did you want me to take you?”  
    “No.” She finally started to see his point. She still did not reply pleasantly.  
    “Then, I won and this conversation just illuminated another facet in which that fact is true.” Loki began to gloat.  
    Misuteri scoffed at him. “Your ego is astounding.” She was not impressed. She turned away from him again and hid beneath her hood.  
    “I am not finished with you.” His voice was deeper than normal. He moved onto the couch and then closer to her. “We never finished the game we started earlier.” He turned her over to face him.  
 _Yeah! For a reason!_  
    Misuteri moved with him. She lifted her legs up onto the couch. He straddled her. His long hair fell around his face and his smile lit up his eyes. He kissed her. She did not resist. Then, he pursued her with more passion. His tongue pushed its way through her lips and against her own tongue. He cupped the side of her face in his hand and held her. Misuteri relaxed her jaw and shyly kissed him back. When Loki pulled away, Misuteri let herself move with him.  
    Loki moved his hand beneath her T-shirt. He squeezed her breast vigorously and smiled at her. His charm melted her. He dipped down and kissed her ear and her neck. Her entire body tingled at his touch. She let out a soft moan. She breathed in sharply as he continued to squeeze her breast in his hand.  
    Misuteri kissed him and then smiled. “Let me show you a mortal trick,” She pushed his hand away. He dragged his fingernails down her stomach. He latched onto the top of her jeans. Misuteri let go of his hand and took off her hoodie. She pinched the clasp on her bra and slouched her shoulders.  
    Loki watched her breasts fall free beneath her shirt. He moved his other hand to have them in his grip again but Misuteri blocked his advance.  
    “The trick isn't over yet,” She smiled at him. She was being playful. She pulled one of her arms in and slipped it through the strap of her bra. She quickly punched it back through the sleeve. She did the same thing with her opposite arm. Then she slipped her hand under her shirt and pulled her bra out with a smile.  
    Loki laughed under his breath. “You call that a trick?” He could not stifle his amusement. “This is a trick,” Loki snapped his fingers.  
    Misuteri was suddenly completely naked beneath him. The leather couch was cold against her skin. She lifted herself up off of it and against Loki.  
    “You take the fun out of everything,” Misuteri teased him. She stroked his cheek with one of her fingers. He leaned over her and his passion grew impatient. “You know, if you manifest yourself, you might regret it.” Misuteri warned him.  
    “I will regret not doing so even more,” Loki buried his face in her long blonde hair again.  His tongue tickled her neck and collar bone.  
    Misuteri quickly felt Loki's advance hasten. He moved his clever fingers down below her waistline. He massaged the outside of her sex and warmed it with his palm.  
    “This isn't fair.” Misuteri whispered. She moaned in his ear and writhed beneath him.  
    “Too bad.” He replied.  He moved his lips down her chest and upon her breasts. He began to gnaw on her nipple.  
    Misuteri finally could not resist his advances. He quickly found evidence of her arousal. He gently stroked the outside of her before he slipped his finger inside. Misuteri was quickly losing her ability to think but she managed to snap her fingers.  
    “Now, this is fair,” she said between gasps.  
    Loki had found her g-spot with ease. He did not realized the goosebumps that dotted his fair skin in reaction to his touch.  
    “Oh, really?” He said charmingly.  
    Misuteri started to press against him with most of her upper body strength. She lifted her heavy head up and kissed his neck. Loki pretty much ignored her affection.  
    “Please, my lord,” Misuteri begged him.  
    Loki pulled back and smiled at her. He pulled his hand back from her sex and watched it glisten in the light. Misuteri quickly cocked her hips to the side and lifted them against him. She brushed the side of her ass against his naked, throbbing excitement.  
    “You really did pull one over on me.” He smiled with approval. He lowered himself over her and kissed her.  
    Misuteri smiled with pride and gave him a gentle peck back.  
    “Now, since you were in such a rush, we must not linger.” Loki straightened his back. He spread his knees for balance and twisted Misuteri's hips. Her round buttocks faced him and he smiled with glee.  
    Misuteri turned her head to look back at him. Her eyes landed on Loki's lower abdomen. She could not see over her own hips. She traced his stomach muscles upward to his chest and arms. Though he was not as bulky as Jouten or Thor, Misuteri had learned to fear and respect the power he did wield. She glanced up at his face and found him staring her down. Misuteri felt his fingertips dig into her skin and then she felt him smack her. Misuteri reflexively tucked her hind end in and started to flip around.  
    “Stand up,” Loki spoke with authoritarian tone.  
    Misuteri finished turning on her back to see Loki on his feet.  
 _Stand up? Did he just...?_  
    Loki bent down so that he was eye-to-eye with Misuteri. He tucked the handle of a cat o' nine tails beneath her chin and lifted her to her feet.  
 _And I thought this was going so well..._  
    Misuteri stood opposite of Loki. She stared at the ground. She did not question him.  
    “Move,” Loki ordered. He pushed her around to the side of the couch.  
    Misuteri stared forward at the couch. She looked down at the wooden edge of the arm and frowned.  
    “Bend over,” the less Loki said, the more Misuteri knew she was in trouble.  
    Misuteri swallowed. She did not resist. She did not rebel. In fact, she tried to be an exemplary submissive.  
    She reached forward and gripped the edge of the couch in her hands. She took a step closer to it. Misuteri bent forward with a straight back. She folded her arms and rested her forehead on them. She dipped as far forward as she could. She lifted her bottom into the air as she slowly stood on her toes. She moved her legs farther than shoulder length apart and braced herself.  
    “Count,” Loki stretched his shoulders. He turned his chin in his hand to crack his neck before he measured the whip against Misuteri. He swiftly flicked his wrist and Misuteri shuttered beneath the blow.  
    “One,” she said shallowly.  
    “Louder!” He shouted at her. He swept his arm down without mercy.  
    “Two!” Misuteri suddenly could not catch her breath.  
    Loki twisted his wrist and came back down upon Misuteri on the opposite cheek.  
    “Three,” Misuteri bit her lip. She flexed her bottom in anticipation.  
    Loki kept his swift rhythm. He moved the whip fluidly in the air and brought it down across Misuteri with such pleasure he had forgotten his impatience.  
    “Four, five, six!” Misuteri nearly could not keep count. She barely remembered to shout out the next number. The burning sensation on her skin was almost more distracting than the pain. “Seven!” Misuteri could barely breathe. “Eight.” She started to feel weak. She pushed all of her weight forward onto her arms and tried to focus.  
    Loki slowed down. He tickled the tendrils of the whip against her tender skin. Misuteri could not help but flex her inner muscles in response. Loki watched her move. He rubbed the handle of the whip around her sensitive privates. It quickly became slick at the tip. He smiled to himself. He spun the whip around in his hand and lashed her behind again.  
    “Nine!” Misuteri held back her sobs. She sniffed the air to resist her runny nose.  
    Loki stepped back. He aimed the full length of his weapon against the width his target. He took in a slow, deep breath. He dare not use all his strength, even in his weakened state but he swept his arm forward with far more effort than ever before.  
    Once the thin pieces of leather hit against Misuteri's most tender skin, she quickly collapsed. She was unprepared for his extra enthusiasm. Her heels fell hard against the ground. She slid her legs out to the side. She avoided touching her bottom against anything.  
    Without thinking, once she hit the floor, Misuteri curled down over her knees. She covered the back of her neck with her hands and wept. “Ten...” she said. “Ten!” Misuteri shouted as loudly as she could behind her sore throat. Misuteri hunched tightly over herself. She tried to make herself look as small as possible. “Ten...” she whispered again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you're welcome for that. More is coming soon! Let me know if you liked it!


	5. Soul Searching (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is far from tender and sweet after severely punishing Misuteri. She tries something new to distract him. Will it work?

    “Get up, Misuteri,” Loki demanded.  
    Misuteri whimpered and shuttered. She huddled against the side of the couch for cover. She stretched her spine so that no other part of her shown to him. She squatted in fear. She balanced on the tips of her toes.  
 _Please...please stop. Go away. Please go away._  
    Misuteri tried to pretend he was not there. She hoped Loki would grow impatient with her and leave.  
    Loki rushed towards her. He reached down and took the base of Misuteri's hair into his hand. He did not lift her to her feet.  
    “Apologize and beg forgiveness,” Loki ordered. His tone was merciless. He squeezed her tender roots in his hand when she did not immediately reply.  
    A shock of pain rain through her. She reflexively leaped up to her feet. Loki moved with her. The surprise froze her body stiff as he lifted her to her feet. Her throat seized up and she could not speak.  
 _Let me go. It hurts. Stop. Please, stop, already._  
    Loki shook her. Misuteri clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes tight.  
    “Look at me and obey, Misuteri,” Loki  held her close. He backed her against the hard arm of the couch. It dug into her tender behind. There was no escape.  
    “Please, stop. I tried. I was good.” Misuteri's words were barely audible. “Let go...please...it hurts.” Misuteri faintly pleaded with him. She still did not look at him. She turned her face away from him.  
    “One...” Loki spoke the word slowly.  
 _Please, no. Don't do this. Please, stop. I can't. I can't apologize. Stop. Just please. Stop._  
    “Two...” It was clear that Loki did not intend to give up.  
    Misuteri's entire body started to twitch with anxiety. She opened her eyes. They rapidly darted from Loki's face to the ground. She could not hold eye contact. She started to twist her head back and forth with less subtly. Loki loosened his grip and let his fingers fall through her long blonde hair. He held the wooden arm of the couch firmly in his other hand and pressed against Misuteri. His body heat was quickly upon her and she weakened. She could feel his breath in her hair and the rugged edges of his clothes against her skin. Loki closed his eyes and let his intuition guide him.  
    Misuteri closed her eyes again. This time she was more relaxed. She did not have to see his face. She could still feel his real intention against her. It emanated off of him like an expensive musk. She slowly caught her breath. As he pressed against her, she did her best not to bend. She held onto the arm of the couch with both hands and let Loki lean against her. She held his weight with her own. His approach distracted her from the discomfort she felt. She bit her lip again.  
 _Uh...no. No, no, no, no. This isn't right. This isn't what I wanted._  
    While deep in her thoughts, she subconsciously shook her head. It did not go unnoticed. Loki pulled himself back and dipped down to her eye level. He tipped her chin upward with his finger. Her eyes were closed. She felt his stare and peeked at him with one eye. Then she blinked and hesitantly opened them both. She knew what his stare meant. She knew he was displeased. Her eyes moved across his face; they never stopped in one place for long.  
 _What do I do? I can either beg or get punished again._  
    She shook her head again.  
 _I don't want to do either of those things._  
    She finally stopped and looked him in the eye.  
 _I have to. I don't have a choice. If I don't do something fast, he'll choose for me._  
    Misuteri frowned.  
    All the while Misuteri was fighting with herself, Loki stood patiently. He could feel her inner conflict. He did not enjoy it but it gave him insight that he previously lacked.  
    “I don't want to say I'm sorry. I didn't do anything wrong.” Misuteri's eyes widened as she realized what she said. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands.  
    Loki let his hands fall to his side and he leaned back on his own two feet. A smirk emerged upon his face.  
    “Oh, really? Is that what you think?” Loki tempted her.  
    Misuteri looked away from him again. She frowned and looked up at him. She slowly nodded.  
    A silent moment passed. Loki just gazed down at her. He enjoyed watching her squirm.  
    “But I don't want you to hurt me.” Misuteri swallowed. “I don't want you to hurt me and I don't want to apologize.” She wiped her face clean of her half dried tears. She crossed her arms and looked up at him. She guarded her bare breast from him.  
    Loki's only response was a raised eyebrow. Once he relaxed his amused face, Misuteri had no idea what was going on in his head.  
    “What did I do?” Misuteri asked. “If I'm to be punished, I have a right to know what I did wrong. I can't be sorry for something I don't know I did.” Misuteri pleaded with him. She still felt vulnerable and weak.  
    She was his prey. He hunted her.  
    Loki did not reply. Finally, he smiled at her. “I suppose you do not have to say how sorry you are. You look plenty sorry, already. You could show me how sorry you are,” Loki tempted her once more.  
 _No! I'm not sorry._  
    Misuteri covered her mouth with one hand. She held her jaw tight in her hand to avoid shaking her head again.  
 _Willingly degrade myself or be beaten and then humiliated anyway?_  
    The choice seemed simple for Misuteri.  
    Loki paced back and forth in front of her. He folded his hands behind his back. He walked with his head forward. His trench coat floated in the air as he moved swiftly across the carpet. Each time he turned, he gazed at Misuteri. As their eyes met, he struck fear into her heart. Before long, it was too much for Misuteri to bear.  
    Misuteri could no longer resist. She had to do something before Loki decided to do something worse. She had to make a decision.  
    “My lord?” She said quietly. Her voice was soft and sweet. “May I tell you a secret?”  
    Loki stopped and spun towards Misuteri on one foot. He looked down at her with curiosity from across the room. He did not answer.  
    Misuteri looked away bashfully for a moment.  Then, she lifted her eyes to meet his. “I do wish you hadn't taken me,” she paused again. She watched Loki's face carefully, “I wish you would have waited.” She paused again.  
    Loki cocked his head to the side.  
    She tested his patience.  
    “It's ironic, you see, Jouten and I have...we've been experiencing quite the rough patch in our relationship but you,” she waved her hands, “all of this has just made me more committed to our relationship. I cannot, in good conscience, do what you ask of me,” she explained woefully.   
    Loki rushed towards Misuteri. She cowered beneath him. He took her by the throat. He moved her away from the furniture and brought her to her knees. Misuteri grasped his forearm for balance and did not resist. He glared down at her and started to squeeze.  
    As the air was choked from her, Misuteri pleaded with him. “Please, Loki...wait...please listen...” Misuteri slid her fingers up the cool, golden gauntlet to his bare hand. She scratched at his skin at first and then tried to entwine their fingers.  
    Loki's anger subsided. He was beginning to get light headed.  He loosened his grip. He stared at her with a softer gaze than before. “Then speak,” he said lowly.  
    Misuteri successfully held his hand. She lifted it to her lips and kissed his palm. She squeezed it lightly and then held it against  her face. She looked up at him with a sorrowful expression.  
     “Loki, I wish you would have stolen me away differently. With all your charm and charisma, you could have easily gotten my attention. If I had had closure with Jouten and then started anew with you...I wouldn't hesitate half as often as I do now. Don't you understand? What  if things had been different? What if he would've stolen me from you, some how? Wouldn't you want me to do everything I could to stay loyal to you? Wouldn't you want...” Her words were raw and honest.  
    “Enough.” Loki stood up. He pulled his hand away from Misuteri and faced the opposite direction. He stared at the wall while pondering his thoughts.  
 _Did it work? Did I distract him? I hope this works._  
    Misuteri stood up. She summoned a plain, casual outfit. The ability to be clothed was a good sign. She pulled her hoodie around her and walked toward Loki.  
    “Stop,” Loki's voice was firm but not angry.  
    Misuteri halted. She turned and walked toward one of the large lounge chairs opposite the couch. She pulled her feet up and curled against the back of the chair. She slipped against the leather at first but she tucked her feet between the arm and the seat cushions. Once she was content, she turned her head. She set her gaze upon Loki.  
 _He's just standing there. He hasn't moved. Oh, crap. What did I do? Did I make things worse? I should've just apologized and sucked his cock._  
    Misuteri chewed on her nails. She looked down at them and started to pick at her cuticles  and the dirt beneath her nails. When she was satisfied that she had done the best she could, she started to chew on them again.  
    Without warning, Loki spun upon his heel. He marched towards Misuteri. She threw her hands up in front of her face and ducked her head towards her knees.  
    “I'm sorry!” Misuteri could not stop herself.  
    Loki snatched her arm and pulled her to her feet. He moved her away from the furniture. Misuteri stumbled forward and then regained her balance. Loki kept a hold of her arm. He twisted it. Misuteri reached over to loosen his grip. He knocked her hand a way and swept it up into his free hand.  
    Loki mournfully groaned at her.  
    His grasp went soft. Misuteri's eyes moved over his face. She noticed melancholy expression emerge upon his face. She tilted her head. She relaxed her face and leaned in towards him. Loki held his head low. He did not look at her. Misuteri gradually moved her hands up to his face and caressed his jaw in her hands. He still held her forearms. She stepped closer until she was right under him. Loki slowly opened his eyes. They glistened, even in the shadow. Misuteri saw pain and anguish as he looked down at her.  
    Stop it. Stop. Don't make me want to help you. Don't make me want to truly make you happy.  
    Misuteri blinked and turned her head away from him. She pressed her head against his chest. She clutched his lapels with both hands and let her arms hang.  
    Loki closed his eyes. He let his fingers slip away from her wrists. He slid them up over her shoulders. He bent his elbows as he made his way around to her shoulder blades and held Misuteri tightly against him.  
 _What am I going to do? What's going to happen when he finds out this was all a decoy? When we become one again...will he just know? I won't be able to hide it from him and I won't be able to hide for long._  
    “We are more alike than you might think, Loki.” Misuteri broke the intense silence. “I know what it is like to feel like everyone is against you. I know how it feels to know everyone is expecting the worst from you. I know how infuriating it is to know everyone wants you to fail. How you will never be good enough. How no one seems to even give you a fair chance.”  
    Misuteri frowned. She felt the negativity rise up in her. All the pain from her teenage years boiled to the top.  
     “It doesn't matter that I am the first born, or not adopted, or not of Asgard. The only thing that matters is I was an outcast. I didn't belong anywhere. I was alone. I was alone for so long I forgot what it was like to really be myself around people,” she tried to cover her tracks.  
    Misuteri pulled away from Loki. Her emotions started to truly erupt. She could not stop talking.  
    “I often found myself lost. How was I supposed to know if I was being kind because it was in my nature to be kind or if I wanted something? I was a kid! I was confused and didn't even know it but I had to play the adult. If I did not, everyone patronized me, treated me like a child. All I wanted was a little respect, a little understanding. I had to fight tooth and nail for every scrap I got and no one appreciated any of the effort I put into it.” Misuteri's genuine passion for the subject made her lip curl.  
    Loki was taken back by her boldness. He was witnessing one of Misuteri's truest faces.  
    Misuteri turned and made eye contact with Loki, “I didn't have an older brother casting a shadow over me – my own expectations did that for me. I lived in my own shadow. The only thing that made me feel even remotely whole was the recognition I got for some trivial accomplishment.” Misuteri started to pull at her sleeves.  
 _Keep talking. Keep talking. He's buying it!_  
    Misuteri could not help but get anxious. Her success made her confident.  
    “Oh my god. The things I did – the things I did just to be told I'd done something worthy of love and affection. I did terrible things. I did even more terrible things when I had to protect the fragile world I had created around myself. Each time I lied and schemed, I became less of myself but I was too stupid to know it. All I was focused on was the moment, the high of having fooled someone more pitiful than me into believing my lies.”  
    She expressed the most painful part of her history. It was vague but it still felt the same. She paced for a moment. She gestured with frustration. Then, she stopped.  
She turned and pointed at Loki, “But you know what? The only time I was satisfied, the only time I felt safe was when someone good was worshiping me. The only time I was able to finally stop lying for five seconds was when I finally found someone that loved me.”  
    Misuteri wiped her face with both of her hands in her sleeves. She grunted.  
    “When I finally didn't want to lie any more, I had no choice but to lie. I had no choice but to keep up the charade otherwise I would have lost everything! I wasn't strong enough to lose everything but then, I lost it anyway. I eventually sabotaged myself because I couldn't take it.  I didn't want to live like that. I wanted so much more. I wanted something genuine and good. I wanted to be genuine and good, Loki and it hurt so bad,” Misuteri pressed her fingers into her chest.  
    “It didn't hurt in a way where I could just cry it all out. No, it hurt like dragging hot pokers across my soul. It still hurts. It still hurts because I'm afraid that I'm going to lie myself into a corner again. It hurts because I'm afraid of losing the few people that have taught me what it's like to be loved unconditionally. I fight everyday to avoid being  that person that I used to be. I still argue with myself over everything I say or do.” Misuteri crossed her arms. She chewed on her thumbnail.  
    “Loki...do you know why I even bothered telling you any of this?” Misuteri paused.  
    Loki's expression had shifted dramatically. He had weakened and allowed his vulnerable side to come to the surface but as he watched Misuteri tear herself open, his predatory nature grew dominant. He poised himself.  
    Misuteri did not pause long enough for Loki to answer. “I have no idea. Maybe I'm hopeless. Maybe I assumed that if I told you now – you couldn't sneak your way around my brain and use it against me later. Maybe I really do hope to find some common ground to genuinely bond with you on. Maybe I'm too much of an optimist.”  
    She paused. Part of her could not believe the words that had just left her lips.  
    “It's probably because I'm a glutton for punishment. The more you beat me and  put me down – it only reinforces how much I feel like I deserve to be beaten and put down.” Misuteri paused again. This time, almost a minute passed. She was nearly out of breath.  
    “I'm going tell you one more thing. It's the scariest, truest thing I think you really need to hear – I am capable of loving you unconditionally. That scares me more than anything in the world. The worst thing you could do to me is make me fall in love with you.” She turned away from him and marched towards the door way.  
 _Oh my god. I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just admitted that. Any of it. To him. To his face!_  
    Loki just listened. He was not distant or detached. He gave her the space she needed to speak her truest thoughts and feelings to him. She did all of the work for him. He had not lifted a finger to hinder nor aid her.  
    In many ways, she spoke as if he were not even there. The unfortunate thing was the only reason she was speaking was because he was listening. She knew he was soaking up every word. He was compartmentalizing it into his memory so that he could retrieve it later with ease. She armed him with secrets she could not withdraw.   
    Misuteri frowned. She stopped before opening the door. She leaned against the door jam with one arm and rested her head against it. She sighed heavily. She breathed deeply through her nose as she tried to compose herself.


	6. Finding Freedom (Plot<Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri stumbles upon Loki's scepter. Despite this good news, Loki will not let her passed actions go unpunished.

    Misuteri slowly turned the door knob and entered the next room. All of her emotions quickly ceased to be the center of her attention as her eyes quickly found Loki's scepter floating in the middle of the room.  
    “Loki...” she said quietly. She snapped her head towards him and then slowly faced forward again.  
    Loki stood with his arms crossed. He looked as if he were leaning against something even though he was far from any wall. His lips were turned downward in a mild frown. He quickly realized Misuteri had found what they were looking for. He flashed behind her.  
    The pair looked onward in disbelief that the scepter had been almost within reach the entire time. It hanged suspended in a column of bright blue light. The room was sterile and mechanical. The white tile floor stretched the entire length of the basement that had held Loki captive. It was only broken up by a series of stainless steel counters. A dozen computers lined the outer walls. There were hard, metal stools at each station. There were scuff marks on the floor where it seemed dozens of people had rushed across it. The counters were cluttered with glassware and papers but Misuteri could not take her eyes off of the scepter in the middle of the room.  
    She turned to Loki.  
 _Oh, shit!_  
    He startled her with his proximity but then she spoke, “Well, what are you waiting for?” Her question was genuine.  
    “I suspect a trap.” Loki responded simply.  
    Misuteri gazed down for a moment in thought. Then, her eye caught a blue glow beneath her sleeve. She furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched her sleeve up to her elbow. Her eyes widened to find the bracelet Loki had given her.  
 _It's still there? I've worn it for so long, I guess I forgot about it._  
    She closed her eyes to remember.  
 _Fenrir still had his collar. I must have forgotten all about it...maybe that's how he knew..._  
    Misuteri shifted so that Loki could pass by her without any trouble. He did not move. Misuteri stood half in the lounge and half in the laboratory.  
 _Now I can feel it. Now it's pulling me towards it._  
    “Retrieve my scepter, Misuteri,” Loki did not enter the large, gray room.  
    Misuteri moved forwards. She was hesitant at first but her stride quickly became confident as she approached Loki's scepter. She moved swiftly, following the worn path left before her. Just before she got within arms reach of the scepter, she turned to Loki. His face suddenly shown his displeasure. She stared him in the eye from across the room and slowly inhaled.      
    “What happens next? What are you going to do when you have the scepter?” Misuteri plainly asked.  
    “Do not concern yourself with what I plan to do, just do as I command.” Loki did his best to be patient.  
    Misuteri could tell there was something holding him back. She turned towards him all the way. She moved so that the counters were between them. It was difficult for Loki to see her with the glow of the scepter behind her.  
    “Admit you need me, Loki. Admit it and ask me for help.” She widened her stance and placed her hands on the counter. “Admit that we need each other and I'll help you.” She did her best to keep a serious expression.  
    Loki scoffed. Misuteri could hear his response as well as see his unimpressed and cocky smile.  
    “Admit that you need me and do as I command, and I will let you live.” Loki responded with confidence.  
    Misuteri just shook her head. She pulled a stool closer to her and started to gather the papers on the counter. She stacked them in a pile and climbed onto the stool. She did her best to get comfortable as she read her friends' reports. It mostly looked like nonsense and short hand that she did not have the code for.  
    Loki groaned in frustration. He decided to give her what she wanted. “I plan to rebuild my tower and regroup. Now, give me my scepter,” he held out his hand. It did not cross the threshold into the laboratory.  
    Misuteri sighed. She got off of the stool and walked away from the scepter. She neared Loki. “How many times do I have to say it? You need me.” She paused. “And yes, right now, I need you.” She pointed first to herself and then at him. She finally threw her hands up. “So what? Who's fault is it that we're in this mess? Yours? Mine? Why does it matter? If we work together, for now, we won't have to later.” Misuteri looked at Loki like he was a child.  
 _It's common fucking sense and I'm losing my patience._  
    Her sore bottom meant nothing to her as long as Loki was held at bay. Her skin flushed and her courage filled her to the brim. She lacked the same long sightedness that Loki possessed.  
    Loki crossed his arms. He turned away from Misuteri and made himself comfortable on the couch across the room. He swung his trench coat behind him and crossed his feet. He moved one of the pillows behind him and rested his head. He was not quite the total length of the couch but he was close.  
    Misuteri hung in the door way. She held herself with her hands on each side of the door. She let out another frustrated sigh.  
 _If I give in, this will all go faster. I'll be able to figure everything out faster. I'll be able to see Jouten faster._  
    Misuteri paused in thought.  
 _But if I am too hasty, I might slip up. He's got more experience than I do. If I try to rush this, I could mess everything up. I might not see something that's right in front of me._  
    She just stared at Loki.  
    “Misuteri, would you come here, for a moment?” Loki seemed to have a mood swing. His voice was gentler, and kinder.  
    She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She did not move.  
 _What's he planning?_  
    Loki turned to her. His eyes were wide and his face was soft. There was a small frown on his lips. He slowly turned away and looked down at his hands on his chest again.  
    Misuteri sighed. She took a moment and stood up straight. She took one long stride into the lounge.  
    Just as Misuteri exited the laboratory, a doppelganger Loki appeared beside her at the door. He snatched her arm behind her and knocked her knee forward. Misuteri fell with a gasp of surprise. Her free arm hung at her side.  
    Loki disappeared from the couch. He squeezed her forearm and pushed her lower to the ground.  
    “Really?” Misuteri turned to look at him. “Really? Another trick?” Her frustration was nearly palpable. “I'd say I can't believe it but you are notoriously predictable.” She sighed. Still, she did not resist. Misuteri did her best to stay calm.  
    “Oh, really?” Loki pulled her arm upward towards the back of her neck and pushed her lower to the ground.  
    Misuteri let out a cry of pain. “Alright, alright, already.” Misuteri started to become short of breath. The sharp, stinging pain shot through her arm and down her spine.  
    Loki held her there. She was nearly face down on the ground with her hips in the air. He was  bent at a ninety degree angle over her.  
    “Loki, please, this hurts.” Misuteri whimpered. She held herself off of the ground with her free hand. “Please, stop.” She began to plead with him.  
    “I have no intention of stopping until you submit,” he spoke his words as if he were being perfectly reasonable. He pushed her down further.  
    Misuteri's cheek was pressed against the rough carpet. Her free arm was stretched out in front of her. Loki pressed her shoulder against the floor with more and more of his body weight. Misuteri slowly slipped her feet farther back so that her hips were flat on the ground. Loki bent one knee and positioned himself over Misuteri.  
    “You win, Loki. I get you're stronger and smarter than me.” Misuteri groaned. “What else do you want me to say?”  
    “Who is your Lord and Master?” Loki loosened his grip.  
    Misuteri's entire body became an electrical socket as Loki started his sentence. By the time he was finished asking his question, she had nearly shorted out.  
    “I...” She started to answer.  
    Loki jerked her arm upward.  
    Misuteri cried out. Her high pitched scream almost echoed. She hit the ground with her free arm and squeezed her fist as hard as she could. She panted for a moment to recover.  
    “Do not make me ask you again,” Loki tickled her lower back with his other hand.  
    Misuteri involuntarily squirmed beneath his touch. Her shirt had ridden up in the struggle. She panted once or twice more before she answered.  
    “Y...you, you are, Loki.” She managed to muster up the words with half of her face pressed into the carpet.  
    “I am what?” He instigated her.  
    “You are my Lord and Master,” Misuteri replied as quickly as she could. The words felt like acid on her tongue.  
 _I hate this. I hate this. I don't know what to do._  
    Loki lowered himself over Misuteri and whispered in her ear, “I think you have forgotten just what that means. I am quite impressed at your ability to remember only what you choose,  
 _Maybe I did forget so soon after..._  
    A shock wave of fear surged through Misuteri's body. “Loki...please...” She pleaded with him.  
    Loki pinned her free arm and let go of the other. Her arm had lost most of its circulation. She could barely move it as Loki positioned himself over her.  
 _Ow. It hurts._  
    Misuteri struggled to pull her arm out from behind her. The resistance of the friction caused by her hoodie rubbing against itself was almost too much for her. Eventually, her arm fell, hard against the ground. She winced in pain as it smacked against the hard floor. She started to pant from exhaustion. She had been so distracted by moving her weakened limb, she had not paid any attention to Loki.  
    As Misuteri shuttered beneath him in mild agony, Loki straddled her. His knees were firmly planted on either side of her hips. He unzipped his pants.  He let them hang loose on his hips. He had stripped his outer layers off and pulled his undershirt off. He still pinned Misuteri to the ground. He used his free hand and his magic to make himself comfortable. Once he was ready, Misuteri had finally accomplished her goal and lay flat beneath him.  
    Loki let go of her wrist and started to pull her top over her head. He moved so quickly, Misuteri barely had time to react. He lowered his weight onto her center of gravity as he finally yanked her hoodie and t-shirt free. Her bra quickly unsnapped with no physical assistance. He did the same with her jeans and panties.  
    Misuteri quickly tried to lift herself up. She used her one, good arm to push against the ground but Loki had her just where he wanted her. Once she started to resist, Loki moved his knee onto Misuteri's limp palm. He pressed down on her half-numb hand harder and harder the more she tried to resist. It was not long before Misuteri cried out in pain once again and whimpered beneath him.  
    “Loki...please...” Misuteri's sympathetic nervous system had gone into overdrive as Loki moved backward. He adjusted so that his foot pressed upon her wounded elbow. The hard sole of his boot and the weight of his leg alone was enough to subdue Misuteri. She pulled her good arm close to her head. She used it to hide and wipe her face clean. She tossed her head back and forth. The carpet had begun to rub her cheeks raw.  
    Loki used one of his belts to lift Misuteri's hips up towards him. He pulled Misuteri up to undress her sex. Misuteri felt the cold air upon her bare skin far too quickly than she would have liked. Loki unsheathed his member and pressed it against Misuteri's round behind. He let what little moisture Misuteri had make his cock slick with excitement.  
    Misuteri gasped with surprise and anticipation. She used her arm to cover her mouth and to shield her face. She started to whimper once again.  
    Her low whines excited Loki even more. His eyes grew wide with his lust for power and domination. He grinned gleefully with every ounce of his sinister intent. He watched as Misuteri slowly arched her back and lifted her hips to him. Each time her torso shot up with one of her quick and startled breaths, his excitement grew. His gaze ran over her sweaty face pressed into the white carpet, across her long, blonde hair strewn around her shoulders to the deep valley of her spine. He pursed his lips as his eyes moved every so downward to the split of her behind. There lay the full length of his passion. It had grown little by little as Misuteri's body language portrayed her submission.  
    Still, Misuteri panted and whimpered beneath him.  
 _Please...just get this over with. I don't think I can take it much longer._  
    Loki squeezed her ass with both of his hands. His long fingers dug deeply into her skin. He pulled her cheeks apart and let the head of his cock slide downwards towards Misuteri's slit. He flexed with all his might and aimed himself at his target. With the power and experience expected of a true god, he thrust his hips forward and filled every inch of Misuteri. He pressed hard against her cervix and smiled as she coughed in pain.  
    Misuteri balled her fist. She cried out his name. She cried out for his mercy as he unleashed his full fury upon her. He moved his foot off of her and widened  his stance. His face expressed pure ecstasy.  
    After several minutes of Loki's abuse, Misuteri was finally able to move her arm again. She pulled it up towards her head and lifted herself on her elbows. Her face burned as the blood flushed back to her capillaries. She clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white and then red.  
    Loki smiled as she rose beneath him. He quickly moved so that he was between her knees. He did so with such grace, he did not lose his rhythm. He slowed his pace as he continued to adjust their position. Loki lifted one of his knees until his foot was flat against the ground. Then, he pulled Misuteri's adjacent leg up over his upper thigh.   
    Misuteri involuntarily tightened around Loki's shaft. She became narrower and shallower as he maintained his size. She began to feel nauseous and weak.  
 _Please...just hurry..._  
    Misuteri's resolve weakened each time she heard Loki smile and moan with pleasure. She could only think about maintaining her position and anything that might lessen her humiliation. She bit her tongue and frowned with her head hung low. She peeked, once or twice, to see Loki pull back until he hung free of her and thrust his entire length forward again.  
    Loki had no intention of being hasty. He had been deprived of his prize for far too long and he was determined to make this reunion one to remember.


	7. Loki Wins (Plot<Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets all of his frustration out on Misuteri. He enjoys every second of his time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter of pure dominant/submissive, rough sex.

    Misuteri stared forward at the katanas that hung over the fireplace in the lounge. Her head was low to the ground. Her back was arched deep towards the ground. She pressed all her weight into her hips. Her fists were balled up; she clutched the edge of the old rug that lay beneath the chairs. Her face was damp and red. Her eyes watered; tears streamed down her face each time she blinked.  
    Loki dug his fingers into her tender behind. He smacked each cheek with the enthusiasm of a child but the strength of a man. Sweat stuck to his chest and neck. It glistened in the bright, white light. He grunted and groaned as he threw his hips back and forth. His hair flung back was he tossed his head to the side. His wide grin grew upon his lips. His tongue hung loose in his mouth has he breathed. He quickly caught his breath and press his lips tightly closed.  
    He shifted his knees wider. Misuteri flexed around him. Loki reached down and clenched his fist tightly around the nape of her neck. She quickly fell weak in his grip. He pulled her up off of the ground. Loki moved his other hand around to the front of her hips. He moved her body with him as he thrust his manhood with violent haste within her delicate privates.  
    Misuteri's hand slipped on the rug as she was pulled upward. Her breasts bounced and it hurt each time they smacked into each other. She cupped them with one arm. Misuteri did her best to keep her balance as Loki pulled her towards him. Her fingertips barely scratched the carpet. Her face contorted into a painful, hot mess of pleasure and torment. Her teeth and jaw muscles hurt from biting down on her screams. She let her lips fall apart and with each of Loki's powerful thrusts, Misuteri cried out.  
 _I want this to stop. How do I get this to stop?_  
    Misuteri stayed quiet.  
 _If I ask him to stop, he'll just keep going. If I ask for mercy, he'll probably just make this worse. Come on, Misu, focus. You can do this. After everything that they did to him, you're lucky this is all you're getting...even if it's just for now._  
    Misuteri turned her head. Loki's face was slick with perspiration but his devious smile shown his bliss. Misuteri let her head fall forward again. She set her arm down and regained her  balance. She pressed her elbows together to slow her breasts. She breathed deeply.  
    She quickly realized that most of her privates were numb. He had rubbed them raw and overstimulated her beyond the point of pleasure. She only prayed that he did not hit her cervix each time he dove deep inside of her. Each time felt like a rough scratch against her inner walls. Misuteri knew he might be close to finishing and did her best not to instigate him. She stay limp in his grasp and let him do whatever he was going to do.  
    Loki adjusted his knees once again. He was very low to the ground and pressed Misuteri down with him. Misuteri's legs lay barely open beneath him. He kept his hands locked on her shoulder and hip. Then he increased his speed without warning. His rhythm changed dramatically and Misuteri could not hold back her cries. Each time he pumped his hips, a shock of pain shot up her spine but he moved so quickly that it seemed like one continuous shock that increased in intensity.  
    Misuteri's mouth fell agape and her eyes rolled backward. She could not keep a hold of her breasts. Suddenly they bounced and thrashed against each other. It felt as if the skin started to bruise and almost tear from all the stress.      
    Loki flipped Misuteri over onto her back. He held her lower half in the air by her ankle and he held her leg against his torso. Her other leg hung lifeless around his waist. Most of her weight kept her still against the rough carpet. It burned with every subtle movement. Misuteri's arms lay limp above her head. She held her weakened arm in the grasp of the other. Her eyes had rolled back and only the whites of them could be seen below her slack eyelids. Her mouth was open wide and dry from gasping for air. Misuteri had lost track of time long ago as she lost herself to Loki's assault.  
    Loki had maintained his self-control for quite sometime. He had nearly succumb to his own desire the second Misuteri completely submitted to him but he resisted to prove his point.  
    “I am your Lord and Master,” His voice was deep and full of malice. “I am your King. I am your God. You are nothing without me. You are nothing more than a pawn on my chess board. You have no worth, no purpose, no reason to exist except to serve my every whim. I do not need you. You need me; you worship me. Without me, you have nothing. It is about time you  remember your place,” With each sentence, Loki thrust his hips violently into Misuteri.  
    He would slowly withdraw and then drive his point home. Each time, Misuteri's entire body would tense and then fall lifeless back against the ground. Misuteri could not help but hang on his every word. When he left her empty and threw himself back into her, she remembered just how serious he truly was.  
    Loki continued to lecture her with his unique reinforcement technique for several minutes before Misuteri started to whimper replies back to him.  
    “Yea...Yes, yes, sir.” Misuteri's words all slurred together.  
    Loki slowed his advances. He looked down at Misuteri with a victorious grin. He lowered himself back on his heels. More of Misuteri's back lay on the carpet and Loki did not maintain his full range of motion nor did he keep his pace.  
    Misuteri pulled her arms down to her sides and scratched at Loki's knees. Her head hung to the side. She sniffed and then whispered, “I'm sorry...”  
    Loki stroked her abdomen and then up her leg. He slowly pumped his hips.  
    “Please...forgive me...” Misuteri closed her eyes all the way for a long time. Then, she took in a long, deep breath. She flexed her pelvic muscles around Loki. She lifted herself off of the carpet with her good arm and pushed her hair out of her face with the other. She wiped her face clean of her tears and sweat.   
    Then Loki pounded his hips as hard as he could. She screamed and the sound filled the room with a sharp, shrill noise. Loki's devilish grin grew larger. Her scream was his victory song. His head fell back and he let out a long and relieved sigh. He let go of her shoulder and ran his hand over his face. He wiped it clean of sweat and then pushed his hair back out of his face.  
    Misuteri felt him pull back. He moved gingerly. As he did, he slid against Misuteri's g-spot and she involuntarily flexed. The tightness around Loki's sensitive member made him gasp. Then he adjusted his center of gravity and moved his hips until they pressed against Misuteri once again. As she cried out in pain, he began to laugh.  
 _This is all just a game to him._  
    Misuteri pulled her arms inward and tried not to cry.  
 _If you cry, he wins twice. Don't let him win twice._  
    She covered her mouth and tried to breathe slowly through her nose. She wiped away most of her tears and dried her hands on the carpet. She felt Loki let go of her hip and finally fully withdraw from her. She still dare not move. She was half frozen in her position from pure lack of circulation.  
    Loki's climax dripped from Misuteri as she moved one knee upward towards her chest. She let her other leg press flat against the floor. She still just breathed through her overwhelming ordeal. She could not shake the feeling that this was entirely her fault. The humiliation seeped into her veins from the deepest parts of her.  
    Loki watched over her from the chair just beside her. He could hear her trying to muffle her weak whimpers. He leaned on his fist and his head rested against the back of the chair with his eyes fixed upon her. He had pulled his pants up and sat shirtless. He had summoned his Asgardian helmet and a green wash cloth.  
 _Maybe it's okay now. Maybe it's okay to get up._  
    Misuteri rolled onto her stomach. She shifted her hips and pressed most of her weight on the knee she had pulled upward. She slowly lifted her other leg until it was directly beneath her too. She coughed and felt the hot liquid evidence of Loki's victory drip down her thigh. She wiped her face again and then ran her fingers through her hair. She pulled it away from her face and tucked it behind her ears. She let it fall over one shoulder. It felt nice to have her back bare so that it could cool.  
    She stay there on her hands and knees. Her vision was blurred and she still felt weak. She looked around for Loki. She did not see him to either side of her. She had not heard him get up. She took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly.  
 _What have I done? Look at the mess I've caused trying to fix this all by myself._  
    Loki still looked down at her. He had adjusted so that his legs were crossed in front of him and he sat sideways in the chair. He slowly moved so that his outer leg was free. He aimed his boot flat against Misuteri's shoulder and pushed her over. Misuteri fell onto her side. She flipped her hair and looked up at him with surprise and irritation.  
 _Really? Really? He's such an idiot._  
    “Did I give you permission to get up?” He smiled down at her angry expression.     
 _Oh god. He's testing me. He can't be ready to go again._  
    Misuteri looked down.  
 _I shouldn't push him._  
    She sighed.  
    “No,” she simply replied.  
    “No, what?” He continued to instigate her.  
    “No, sir,” The words slipped off of her tongue and through her teeth full of resentment. She lay on her side sticky with sweat.  
    Misuteri turned so that her stomach was pressed against the carpet. She wrapped her arms around her head and hid beneath them. It was not long before she heard Loki rise. Her anxiety level spiked and she froze with fear.  
    Loki stood above her. He flicked the wash cloth down at her. It smacked her in the shoulder and slid down her arm.  
    “Clean yourself up. You look disgusting.” He moved about the room with curiosity and mischievousness in his heart.  
    Misuteri had mostly dried already. The dry cloth was little help to her. She was starting to get her wits about her again. She could sense Loki as he moved throughout the room. She could feel his intent. It nauseated her to be so close to him.  
 _This can't be good. I have to do something. I have to do something before he starts yelling or before he gets another idea._  
    Misuteri took a deep breath in and then sighed. She lifted herself to her feet with the arm of the chair. She slowly straightened her posture and closed her eyes.  
 _Please don't do anything. Please don't. Not yet. I'm not ready._  
    Misuteri felt him cut across the room so that he was staring at the books upon the shelves in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat as he passed by her.  
    He could keep knocking me off balance. He could keep ripping my walls down. That's what he did before. That's why we are were we are. 


	8. Sleep Tight (Plot<Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki manipulates Misuteri into her wolf-girl form. Loki locks her in a cage and precedes to assert his dominance.

    Misuteri drifted away into a weightless slumber as she melted into Loki. As their unguarded unconscious merged, they began to dream the same dream.  
  
    Loki burst through the elevator door with an unexplained fury. He swung his scepter aside and threw his helmet down. It disappeared before it hit the ground and made no sound. He grunted loudly. He bared and gritted his teeth. He wiped his face and let his hands loosen his jaw. As he slowly opened his eyes he gazed around the room for Misuteri and Fenrir.  
    His two subjects lay curled in a ball upon Fenrir's fur bed. Misuteri had taken the sheet from her bed and covered them both over. She rest her head on a pillow pressed against Fenrir's shoulder blades. Though they faced in opposite directions, they supported and relaxed into each others warmth.  
    Loki swiftly flanked the sleepy couple. He placed his hand under his chin and folded his other arm under it. He stared down at them with mischief in his eyes.  
    Fenrir stretched in his sleep. He happened to open his eyes just enough to see Loki standing over them. He quickly scooted his hind legs beneath him and sat up. As he did, he kicked at Misuteri. Fenrir let out a low, greeting yip.  
    Misuteri groaned in displeasure.  
    Fenrir thwacked Misuteri with his strong tail. Each swing was nearly enough to push Misuteri over onto her stomach.  
    “Stop it, Fenrir. Your father won't be back for quite a bit. Let me relax. You're not the one he keeps up all night.” Misuteri expressed herself freely as she normally would with her only friend.  
    Loki pressed his finger to his lips and Fenrir slowly stopped wagging his tail. Loki popped over to the side that Misuteri faced. Fenrir cocked his head as far as he could in Loki's direction to watch him.  
    Loki squatted down next to her. He placed his elbows on his knees.  
    “I thought you rather enjoyed how I kept you up all night,” Loki lifted his eyebrow.  
 _God damn it._  
    Misuteri did her best to hide her frustration. She held her eyes shut tight but tried to keep them looking relaxed. She slowly sighed and then took in a deep breath.  
    Loki started to pick at his nails as he watched Misuteri.  
    She slowly sat up and slid her legs out from beneath the blanket. She did not look up until she was kneeling before him. Then she glanced up at him.  
    “I'm sorry, my lord. Is there anything I can do for you?” She cleared her throat.  
    Loki did not answer for a long moment.  
    Misuteri fidgeted under his watchful gaze. She wiped the crust from her tear ducts and combed her fingers through her hair. She flattened her skirt out over her legs. She smoothed her hands down over her knees. They were sensitive and sore from the night before.  
    This isn't good. This can't be good.  
    “Do you know why I keep you here, instead of with the others?” Loki broke the painful silence.  
    Misuteri cleared her throat again. “Yes. You won me in the war.” She kept her answer as simple as she could.  
    “That is true but do you know why I keep you here,” he pointed.  
 _To isolate and humiliate me._  
    “To isolate and humiliate me?” She made her thoughts words.  
    Did I just say that out loud!?  
    Misuteri was suddenly short of breath.  
    “Precisely! That is exactly why I have not cast you aside. You are far too entertaining.” Loki's praise quickly turned into an insult.  
    “Thank you,” Misuteri was only half sincere.  
 _Jerk._  
    “Surely you can guess why I have come back so unexpectedly.” He waited for her reply.  
    “You want me to entertain you?” Misuteri asked her question coyly.  
    “You are doing very well today, Misuteri. You should be proud of how far you have come as my pet.” He reached out and stroked her hair.  
    Misuteri flinched as his hand came near her. She quickly relaxed and rubbed against his palm as it caressed the side of her head. She closed her eyes and soaked in his affection. Her thoughts turned blank and her guard was down.  
    Fenrir turned around and sat next to Misuteri. He mercilessly begged Loki for the same attention. Loki turned to him and smiled.  
    “We will have all afternoon together. I have but one thing to tend to before then.” Loki looked Fenrir in the eye. “Enjoy yourself without me for a bit.” He stood and waved his hand over the wolf. He cast him away into the Oasis.  
    As Loki stood, Misuteri moved to stand as well.  
    “Stay where you are,” he commanded. “If you wish to lay with dogs, I will make sure you fit the part.”  
 _What?_  
    Misuteri watched him with wide eyes as he stared down at her.  
    “Undress.” His voice was cold and distant.  
    Misuteri stood up. She rapidly shed her uniform and then her underwear.  
 _He's doing that thing. That means he's serious._  
    “Get on all fours,” his words filled the air with an utter dominance.  
    Misuteri complied.  
    “Make your hands into fists,” again his command was simple and unarguable.  
    Misuteri had little problem curling her fingers in towards her palm. She braced for whatever would come next.  
    Loki walked around her. He gazed upon every crevasse that was exposed to him. As he made it back around to face Misuteri, he smiled.  
    “Sit back on your heels and put your fists out in front of you,” Loki knelt before her as she did as he commanded her. He waved his hand over hers and they became wrapped tightly in cloth.  
    Misuteri immediately tried to open her hands but she could not. She stared at her hands confused. She flicked her wrist and then started to rub one hand against the back of the other.  
    “Stop that!” Loki scolded her. He flicked her nose.  
    “Ow!” Misuteri exclaimed.  
    Misuteri was taken back. She whimpered. She fell back on her heels and rubbed her nose. She looked up at him with a confused expression and just waited for the next thing he would say.  She sat her hands on her thighs like she normally would and sighed.  
    “On all fours,” Loki spoke quickly.  
    Misuteri lifted herself up and balanced on her hands and knees. She did not look up at him.  
    “This next part is going to hurt,” Loki said with a sadistic smile.  
    Misuteri snapped her  head upward to see his excited eyes glitter down at her. While she looked up at him with curiosity and fear, a sharp pain shot up her spine. She cried out. It was a familiar pain; one she had felt a dozen times before. Her instincts kicked in. Her body started to change. This time it was slow and agonizing. She was unprepared.  
 _What? How is he forcing me to transform? I thought I was human. This can't be happening?_  
    Misuteri felt her scalp start to itch as her hair follicles tingled with magic. Then, she barely noticed her splitting headache as her vertebra began to stretch and grow. Her tail bone twisted so that it curved backwards and Misuteri started to scream.  
    “Loki! Stop. Please. Stop. I'm human. I can't take it!” Misuteri begged him.  
    She pressed her fists to either side of her head. She grind her teeth. She squeezed her eyes shut so tightly it felt as if she were pressing her fists on her eyes. But then, just as quickly as it began, it was over. Loki was merciful. He loomed over her as she collapsed. Misuteri fell over on her side and tried to catch her breath. She was starving and exhausted. Her entire body was covered in sweat.  
    “Get up,” Loki was not patient with her.  
 _But...I..._  
    “I can't. I can't feel my arms or legs,” Misuteri spoke between heavy breaths.  
    “Misuteri,” he said softly.  
    Misuteri's tail involuntarily flopped up and then onto the ground. Her thoughts drifted away and then there was only Loki. A sense of peace spread over her and she felt warm.  
 _Master? Loki?_  
    “Come,” Loki snapped his fingers. He pointed at the spot on the floor in front of him.  
    Misuteri slowly felt the circulation coming back to her limbs. The soft fur on her tail brushing across her bare backside was enough to get her going. Her ear twitched in Loki's direction as he talked. She rubbed her head against the ground. She pressed one of her ears against the carpet. Then she scratched at the other the best she could with her hand. She let out a long and heavy sigh as she rolled over onto all fours.  
 _I'm coming, Master._  
    Misuteri slowly crawled to Loki. She looked up at him and whimpered.  
    He was still on his knees when she came over. The first thing he did was stroke her ears. The dark blond color set out against the lighter shade of her sun bleached hair.  He felt the soft golden fur beneath his hands and between his fingers. He was gentle and considerate. He gestured for her to turn and she obeyed.  
    Misuteri felt extremely self-conscious as Loki examined her hindquarters. Her tail hung flat against her and flicked out towards the end. The fur was long and thick just like the hair on her head. It was wavy and soft to the touch.   
    Misuteri was still recoiling from the transformation. She was shaky and weak. She leaned against Loki for support. Misuteri slowly let herself sink down against him and she lay on the ground. She did not move much besides the occasional tail flick.  
    Loki. King Loki. Loki is my master and I love him.  
    Loki allowed her to lay there beneath him. He ran his fingers down her sensitive skin and she did not resist. He found it useful that her tail flicked every time he found a particularly sensitive spot. Misuteri did enjoy the attention but it was over far too quickly for her. Loki quickly started to snap his fingers. He stood and moved across the room.  
    “Up,” he said once. Then he repeated himself twice more.  
    Misuteri moved but not quickly enough for him. She tried to hurry. When she gathered her strength, she stood and took a step in his direction.  
    “No,” He pointed downward.  
    Misuteri froze and then lowered herself down on her knees. His correction hit a nerve but she complied. She did not dare confront him. She wallowed in her humility.  
 _How dare he? If he wanted me to crawl, he could have just asked!_  
    She crawled to him slowly with her tail low and her ears flat.  
    Loki slowly backed up until she followed him into the closet.  
    Misuteri held her head low and just followed his voice. Her eyes were closed. She relaxed her ears. They perked up atop her head and she let them guide her. She was tired and weak still. She hung on his every word. Her frustration and resolve was melting fast as her energy drained.  
 _Listen. Just listen. Listen and it will all be over soon._  
    Once she saw Loki's boots, she stopped. She sat back on her heels and looked up at him. She lifted her tail so that she did not pinch it. She saw Loki with startling clarity as he reached into a drawer and pulled out a pile of black leather and metal. It hung in his hand in a mess before he let it fall free. It took the shape of a full body harness. Misuteri's eyes widened as he came back around to her with it. She squeezed her fists tighter beneath the cloth that bound them.  
    “Up on your knees,” he said.  
    Misuteri lifted her upper body into the air.  
    “Lift your arms.”  
    Misuteri stretched her arms into the air. She shuttered as the cold metal grazed her skin. Loki slowly dropped the harness over her. It slipped down her arms. He straightened it so that her breasts sat in their proper place. Two belts fell on both sides of Misuteri's hips. They sat at an angle. They were parallel to her hip bones. Loki pulled the back strap from behind Misuteri through her legs and fastened it tightly to the front. He did the same thing for the other side.  
    The leather was hard and uncomfortable. Loki tightened the harness around her. Misuteri felt herself hunch over as he pulled the belts taut. Misuteri whimpered once he was finished. The leather between her legs rubbed against her bare privates. She quickly became tender and hypersensitive.  
    “Down.” He ordered her.  
    Misuteri bent slowly at the waist and then placed her hands on the ground. As she breathed the harness pressed into her. She wiggled at first and then submitted to the restriction. She looked up at Loki with nervous anticipation.  
    He moved and pulled two, short strings from another drawer. He flashed behind Misuteri.  
    She turned to him and moved to face him.  
    “No,” he scolded her.  
    Misuteri returned to her original position. His voice stung her like the end of a whip.  
    “Lift your feet,” he said sternly.  
    Misuteri pulled her feet up towards her behind. The carpet dug into her knees as the pressure increased. She gritted her teeth. Her tail rose up into the air. It exposed her privates to him as he worked. She balanced like that as Loki looped the strings through metal rings on the harness and another through each D-ring on her ankle cuffs. Misuteri quickly realized she could not rest her toes on the ground. She struggled and whimpered.  
 _No. This isn't right._  
    Loki stood up and snapped his fingers. Foam and plastic pads covered her knees. They now bore most of her weight. He moved in front of her again.  
    When Misuteri saw his boots, she looked up at him. “Thank you,” she whispered.  
    Loki did not respond back. He walked around her and beckoned her to follow him.  
    Moving was not easy for Misuteri. She instinctively wanted to place her feet on the ground. She wanted to stretch her fingers out for balance. She could do neither. Her body grew hot with frustration and embarrassment. She breathed deeply and did her best to follow him. She resisted her arousal. She fought her loins for control over her emotions.  
    She started to win. Her fatigue had started to fade. She was recuperating from her physical metamorphosis.  
 _This is ridiculous. I can't believe he's making me follow him around on my hands and knees._  
    She could not hide her emotions. Misuteri's ears perked forward and her tail became erect. It curled over forward towards her head. The fur fanned out and stood on end.  
    Loki spun on his heel once they were in the middle of the bedroom.  
    Misuteri quickly pulled her tail down and twitched her ears. She was not fast enough.  
 _Crap. He saw me. I know he saw me._  
    Loki lifted his eyebrow at her and smiled. He stared her in the eye until she blinked and averted her eyes. His smile widened.  
    A large cage appeared beside Loki. The bars were thick and round. There was no door nor a bottom. He used his magic to lift it into the air and place it over Misuteri.  
    She froze as she watched the heavy, metal box rise into the air. She sat back on her heels. She tucked in a tight ball as it landed over her. Her depth perception failed her. Misuteri slowly gained the courage to look up. Loki knelt just outside the bars. He peered inward with excitement.  
    Misuteri centered herself in the middle of the cage. She was trapped over one of the furs on Fenrir's bed. She could stretch out her arms and touch either side of it with ease. Loki's expression frightened her. The devilish glint in his eye was one to be feared.  
    “Loki...I'm sorry. Please...” She moved towards him. She tucked her tail between her legs and moved closer to him.  
    He looked back at her with an enigmatic gaze.  
    Misuteri pressed the top of her head against the bars that separated them. She rubbed the side of her head against them and turned so that her body did the same. She whined under her breath as he simply observed her.  
    She pulled back and looked at him. “Loki, please don't do this. Don't leave me.”  
    “Silence,” he scolded her harshly. His fist crashed down on the cage. The noise was enough to disable Misuteri alone. “Filthy animals like you do not deserve the privilege of speech.”


	9. Caged Animal (Plot<Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes full control of Misuteri in her wolf-girl form. In heavy bondage, Loki fulfills his own needs with little regard to Misuteri's pleasure. Misuteri makes the wise decision to be submissive and endure his wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is reminiscent of the Succubus's Defeat chapter in Mystery & Mischief. 
> 
> We cover all the bases here! Oral sex, vaginal and anal! If you are uncomfortable with anal sex, stop reading a few paragraphs after the initial penetration.

    Misuteri snarled and backed away from him.  
    Loki did not allow her to get far. He created a chain in his hand with a padlock at the end. He flung it inside the cage. It latched onto Misuteri's collar before she could react. He held it taut so that she could not retreat; then he slowly began to wrap the chain around his hand.  
    Misuteri did not resist for long. She chased the chain faster than Loki pulled it. Loki fastened the chain to the bed post once Misuteri's chin was pressed against the bars. She had very little wiggle room.  The metal was cold against her skin and she whimpered in fear.  
    “You are a lazy, worthless animal. You have one purpose and one purpose only. That is to serve me, do you understand?” Loki unfastened his pants.  
    Misuteri tried to nod. She blinked and moved her head downward just slightly. Then, she stared up at him.  
    Loki grabbed a hold of the chain again. He pulled it upwards towards him. Misuteri was forced up onto her knees. She tried to use her hands to balance but she could not.  
    “Higher,” he commanded.  
    Misuteri scooted her knees across the fur until her thighs were parallel with the cage bars.  Loki pulled her so her entire body was pressed against the cold metal. Misuteri turned her head. Her cheek was flat against the bars.  
    “Face me,” Loki snarled at her.  
    Misuteri struggled to pull her head back and place her nose between two of the bars in Loki's direction. Her ears were flat against her head and her tail curled tightly between her legs. It was warm and soft against her crotch.  
    “Open your mouth,” his voice was twisted with sexual frustration and madness.  
    She quickly complied. Misuteri opened her mouth wide and held her tongue out. The metal did not press into her chin so much but she was quickly uncomfortable in a different way.  
    Loki unleashed his swollen member. He stood with one hand around his cock and the other against the cage. He held himself just outside of Misuteri's reach and then he began to instigate  her.  
    “Do you want it?” He said coyly.  
    Misuteri nodded as much as she could.  
 _God knows what he'll do if I say no._  
    Loki was unimpressed. “Show me how much you want it.”  
    Misuteri whimpered and whined at him. She stretched her tongue out as far as it would go but she still could not reach him. She pushed on the cage with her hands. It shook but did not move.  
    “Put your arms behind your back.” He ordered.  
    Misuteri twisted her arms and crossed them behind her back. It was suddenly easier to balance but Loki used his magic to loop another thin belt through rings of her cuffs. He waved his hand and it fastened around one of the bars above Misuteri. Her arms swung backwards and swayed in the air.  
    Loki finally stopped teasing Misuteri and shifted his hips forward. Misuteri lapped the head of his cock with her tongue and then coaxed it into her mouth by inching down his shaft. Misuteri wrapped her lips around him and bobbed her head.  
    Misuteri felt Loki's long fingers squeeze through her hair. He suddenly started to pump his cock in and out of her mouth mercilessly. She let her jaw go slack and tried to keep her tongue out of his way. It did little good. He pressed her face against the cage bars and threw himself against the back of her throat. He choked her with it by driving it as far forward as he could and holding it there. Each time Misuteri choked on him he smiled. He enjoyed the involuntary convulsions that took place in the back of her throat.  
    It seemed to be forever before Loki finally pulled away from her. She coughed. Misuteri rested her forehead against the bars.  
    Misuteri's chin dripped with saliva. She submissively looked up at Loki from behind the cage bars. She could not see his face. Her arms lifelessly hung behind her.  
 _What's next?_  
    She did not know what he would do next.  
    Loki was far from satisfied. He tore his shirt off. He tossed it onto the top of the cage. It startled Misuteri. She pulled back from the bars only to find she had little give. Loki centered his hips opposite from Misuteri's lips. She tried to be proactive and pleasure him. It was quickly clear that he wanted something else.  
    “You are a talentless and dull creature,” Loki bullied her as he used her to pleasure himself. “You are mediocre, simpleminded and witless.” He laughed under his labored breaths.  
    Misuteri could barely hear him over the loud banging of his belt buckle on the metal just above her head. She did her best to dissociate from the entire situation.  
    Suddenly Loki made his hips flush with the cage and thrust his cock deep into Misuteri's throat. He held on tightly to her hair. He flexed his member. He pressed it as firmly as he could against her nasal passages.  
    “You spend your days pondering half-witted schemes and daydream about a life away from here. I know how badly you want to escape and how humiliating it is to be chained in my bed chambers. I want you to know how exquisite your pain tastes. It is an aphrodisiac of indescribable decadence of which I tend to savor for a very long time,” Loki finally pulled away from Misuteri.  
    Loki let the chain go slack. Her arms swung forward. Misuteri fell back with a gasp of epic proportions. She wiped her mouth with her forearm and coughed violently. She tried to hold her breath to stop herself from gasping for air but she could not control herself. She started to hyperventilate. She held her hand to her chest. She tried to cover her mouth with her hands but her binds prevented her from efficiently stopping the air from entering her lungs. She tucked her chin towards her shoulder and pulled her arm across her chest. With her nose pressed tightly against her skin she slowly regained control over her oxygen intake.  
    Loki watched her with a grand smile upon his face. His pants still hung loose around his hip bones with his fleshly scepter bulging from his pelvis.  
    “Back up against the cage,” Loki commanded.  
    Misuteri was still short of breath but she slowly moved backward. Her head hung low and most of her weight was positioned towards her shoulders. It was as if she were tiptoeing on her knees. She stopped once she felt the hard edge of the cage against her hanging shins.  
    Loki's mouth moved from the center to the side of his mouth. He contemplated his satisfaction. Then, without a word, he swooped down and pulled Misuteri's legs through the bars.   He placed her knees just outside the bottom frame. It was sharp and cut into her even through the padding. Her rear was firmly pressed against the metal bars between her knees. They were not spread very far but far enough to be uncomfortable.  
    Loki summoned another piece of rope. He wrapped it around Misuteri's ankles. He looped the rope around the bars just outside of Misuteri's legs. He fastened her there.  
    Misuteri braced herself with most of her weight on her elbows and forearms. She tucked her head and pressed against the cage. She whimpered. Her tail twitched and her ears lay flat.  
 _Please hurry. Please._  
    Loki just observed her. Before long, Misuteri's long, blonde tail fell over her privates. Misuteri barely noticed but Loki's temper flared.  
    He bent down and lifted the chain connected to her collar. He pulled it tight. Misuteri's head flung backward. She pawed at her collar. Reflexively, her tail shot upward. Loki held her there for a long moment. He knelt behind her and watched her pelvis flex and drip with anticipation.  
    The tender, pink flesh between Misuteri's legs quivered as Loki's fingertip grazed its surface. The harness pressed into her delicate skin and made it swell with blood. He slipped his finger inside of her and she whimpered. Her entire body shuttered. She knew it was only a prelude to something more.  
    “You want me, do you not? You make it so very easy to use you whenever I please. If you want it so badly, then take it!” Loki enjoyed watching her twitch under his nose.  
    Misuteri dare not to speak. She feared his wrath and rightfully so.  
    Loki let the chain go slack again. It fell down against hard against her spine and slid down her backside into the bend of her knee. Her head hung low once again.  
    Misuteri heard Loki take in a deep breath. He positioned himself behind her after he was finished teasing her. He pushed Misuteri's tail back so that it folded at the base of her spine.  
    The tip of his manhood pressed firmly against the crack of Misuteri's ample curve. It slipped downward forcing Misuteri to tighten her pelvic muscles. Loki enjoyed the challenging entrance. Misuteri held her breath. She braced for his merciless intrusion. Once he gained entry, Misuteri gasped and cried out his name. Loki dug his fingers into her supple posterior. He clawed down towards her thighs. His member quickly slipped in and out of Misuteri with ease. The cage bars did not hinder his pleasure. He held onto the upper frame and plowed into Misuteri until he was satisfied.  
    That goal was easier said than accomplished. Misuteri took solace in the fact that she would lose feeling before Loki would finish and she would be able to endure the worst of his assault with little pain. That did not mean that she did not have to deal with Loki's constant insults and humiliating reminders. The hardest part was knowing whether or not to answer his degrading questions in her particular situation. She stayed quiet as Loki berated her.  
    “I wish you could comprehend the limitless depths of which you will fall here with me. I want you to remember every time you looked down upon someone and imagine them seeing you like this. I should parade you around in your most basic animal form.” Loki bragged as he found a steady pace.  
 _I'm amazed he can talk at all. It's been forever and he hasn't slowed down for a second._  
    Misuteri whimpered submissively. She moaned and gasped beneath him for what seemed to be an hour before Loki finally shifted.  
    Loki pulled back and let his cock fall from Misuteri. It was slick and sticky with her arousal. He pressed it against the curve of her rear again. Misuteri breathed deeply and tried to relax in her reprieve.  
    It was not long before Loki could hold himself back. He pulled Misuteri's cheeks apart and gently massaged her pinched flesh with the head of his cock. She involuntarily flexed. Her hips pushed forward as far as her restraints would allow.  
    “Shh. Just relax, my sweet. This will only hurt for a moment,” His voice was low and soothing. It was a lie.  
    For a moment, Misuteri was lulled into a safe and warm head space. She breathed in slowly and deeply. Endorphins flooded her blood stream. She let her hips fall back against the cage.  
 _It'll only hurt for a second._  
    She felt the hard, slick texture of Loki against her. He let out a low, satisfied sigh. His long, black hair stuck to his shoulders. He ran his fingers through it. It curled around his ears. He tucked his chin and took aim at Misuteri. His wide, menacing grin grew as he pressed his hips forward.  
    A sharp tearing sensation shot up her spine. Misuteri let out a terrified gasp. Her muscles reflexively contracted. She was frozen in a capsule of hot pain that surged through her body. Loki pressed on, even as her body resisted. His face grew darker as she tightened around him. The tip of his excitement had barely penetrated her but Misuteri began to scream. He took pause to watch her struggle. She violently writhed beneath him. She tried to push him out with her pelvic muscles. Her tail stood erect. Misuteri squeezed her eyes shut. Her ears were pressed tightly against the top of her head.  
    Loki pulled the chain connected to her collar. Misuteri gasped in surprise. She reached up to grab the collar but her bound fists held her back. She balanced with one hand barely touching the ground. Her entire body stiffened and then fully relaxed. Loki felt her body go slack around him. In that one, unguarded moment, Loki thrust his hips forward and drove himself deep into her.  
    Misuteri screamed again. Her entire body hurt. It burned. She was sore and tired. She hung her head low and pressed her hands against the floor. Loki let the chain go slack in his hand. It moved side to side on Misuteri's damp spine. It was heavy and reminded her to be submissive.  
    Loki wasted no time enjoying his new territory. He pumped his hips slowly at first as if he was being mindful of Misuteri's misery. The truth was he enjoyed hearing her long, slow whines as he pulled back and her sharp, high-pitched cries as he threw himself forward. His entire body tingled with desire as he watched his long, throbbing self withdraw from her. He would flex and open her up as wide as he could just for fun. It was all just a game to him and she  was his plaything.  
    Misuteri quickly resolved that her torment would not end soon. She sniffed the air and the familiar scent of sex filled the room. She could feel every single, tiny movement Loki made. Her body had no way to protect her here. She had no way to lessen the friction between them. Misuteri bit her lip to keep herself quiet but it did not help. She still cried out every time the whole length of Loki filled her.  
    “Stay tight around me, you worthless animal,” He commanded.  
    She tried to comply. She could not. She was weak.  
    Loki suddenly stopped playing games with her. He increased his speed and his breath changed. He flexed his cock. His strokes became shorter in length. He dropped the chain and gripped the steel frame with all his might. Misuteri heard the metal creak as it bent in his hands.  
    Misuteri's stomach felt bloated and each time Loki moved within her the pressure increased. She had given up on trying to relax or stiffen her body in anticipation of Loki's next move. She simply lay with her head on the ground and her ass in the air. Misuteri could only think about one thing: when it might all be over.  
    The end came much more quickly than Misuteri expected but with consequences she did not foresee. Loki's movements were shallow and vicious. He rarely gave Misuteri any quarter in her own body. Loki started to grunt loudly. Misuteri could even hear him over her own cries. As her ears flicked in the direction of the sounds from behind her, Loki erupted within her.  
    Loki fell weak on the cage above Misuteri. His cock twitched and filled Misuteri with the evidence of his orgasm. Misuteri suddenly felt nauseous. Loki stayed hard. He stopped any liquid from spilling out of her. He forced every last drop of his satisfaction out of his swollen sack and into Misuteri. Loki willed his boiling blood to stay within his sensitive member as he summoned a large anal plug. He smiled at its size.   
    Misuteri prayed for it to be over. “Please, please, Loki, please, no more,” she whimpered beneath her breath.  
    Loki did not move as he listened to her plea. She was perfectly still. Loki held out his long, silver tongue and spun the plug around in a circle. Loki swiftly withdrew from Misuteri but then he pressed the narrow tip of the plug against her sore bottom.  
    “Take a deep breath and let it out slowly,” he commanded. His voice was soft and almost gentle.  
    Misuteri clenched her fists tight and her entire body followed. The longer she took to obey, the harder he pressed. Eventually, Misuteri mustered the courage to do as he said. Upon her exhale, Loki pushed the toy in.  
    Misuteri screamed. Loki watched her wiggle and twitch once he was finished. His laughter filled the room. Loki waved his hand and Misuteri's ankles fell loose from the cage bars. The rope connecting her ankles to the harness snapped tight and Misuteri squeezed he pelvic muscles in reaction.  
    Misuteri began to sob. She slowly pulled her knees inside the cage. She tucked her tail between her legs. She tried to hide her vulnerable crotch but she was exhausted. She could barely move. She could barely breath.  
    Loki fastened his pants and squatted in front of the cage. His smile did not fade as he looked at her shuttering, broken body.  
    “I will return for you later. You should take this time to think about the pleasantries I have afforded you. You have no rights and my mercy is your only privilege.” His tone was cold and distant.  
    Misuteri heard the faint sound of his magic whisking him away. She lay there shaking. The harder she tried to keep herself still, the worse she twitched. She eventually gave up. She gave up on resisting.  
 _I'd do anything...I'd do anything for him. I'd die for him. I'd kill for him. He is my lord and master. I love him. I love Loki._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, tell the author! Hit that Kudos button or leave a comment!


	10. Psychological Extortion (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to Misuteri. He uses his silver tongue to distract Misuteri. Then he uses his cunning and dominance disarm her. She has one option. Help him or he'll kill them.

  
    Misuteri lay on her stomach with her arms tucked around a pillow. She was now dressed in her comfortable clothes. Her feet hung close to the edge of the bed.  
    “I see you are quite comfortable in this gilded cage of yours,” The dark, condescending tone portrayed his identity.  
    “Yes, sir,” Misuteri replied softly. Her fear rose up in her chest. She fought her defensive nature.  
    “Look at me,” Loki commanded.  
    Misuteri slowly rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him behind her fluttering eyelashes.  
    “Misuteri, why are you still alive?” His test began.  
    “Because you want to hurt Jouten.” Misuteri replied curtly.  
    “If I have Jouten, and Thor, and all of your other companions, what would stop me from killing them – if only to see the light go out of their eyes – and yours, of course.” Loki quickly escalated to the point.  
    “I was just wondering how long it would take you to capture them...now that they were truly helpless.” She did not answer his question. She looked down at her feet.  
    “Look at me,” he demanded again.  
    Misuteri obeyed.  
    “Are you admitting defeat?” Loki antagonized her.  
    “I stopped expecting to be the victor long ago.” Misuteri was passive aggressive.  
    “Do you want me to kill them?” Loki harshly asked.  
    “Of course not!” Misuteri shouted at him. Her emotions quickly got away from her.  
    Loki neared her. He placed his hands on either side of her and leaned in over her. “Then stop acting like it,” he whispered in her ear.  
    His proximity made her so anxious she was sick with nausea. The heat that rolled off of his skin made her dizzy and hot. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.  
    “I'm sorry, sir,” Misuteri said after a deep breath. “Please, don't kill them.”  
    “Lay back,” he said softly.  
    Misuteri kept her eyes closed and lay back against the bed beneath him.  
    “Please...you've taken everything. I have nothing to give you.” Misuteri whispered to him as he pressed his weight against her. She opened her eyes and tucked the back of her head in against the bed. She gazed out over the opposite edge of the bed.  
    “I could keep them alive, and use them, just as I use you. I would enjoy breaking your darling Kissui. I would love to see Kizu tremble before me. And Hani, I would treat her worst of all. You are so alike,” Loki gently pecked kisses along her neck and chest as he spoke.  
    Misuteri bit her lip.  
    What am I supposed to do? I can't let him do that. I can't. No. Please.  
    “Please. I'll do anything, my lord, please, don't put them through the same thing as me...” Misuteri interrupted him.  
    He looked up at her from just above her waist. “Have I denied you a woman's pleasure? I am skillful, am I not? All of you have similar tastes – would they not enjoy my touch just as you do?” Loki unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off of her hips in one violent jerk.  
    Misuteri nearly fell off the bed with the sudden force but he pressed against her again. Her feet dangled just above the ground.  
    Misuteri fought the urge to ignore his false insecurities. “No. I mean, yes. I mean, you are skillful and you have made me...you've made me cum a lot,” Misuteri submitted to his desire. “They would enjoy it. You'd make sure of it but they...they would not consent until forced them. Then...you'd probably make them do things they wouldn't want to anyway.” Misuteri choked the words out as he began to chew and suck on the tender skin of her inner thigh.  
    “Tell me the truth. You want me all to yourself,” he looked up at her.  
    Misuteri tossed her head back and forth.  
    “You would deny them my touch because you are unwilling to share,” he paused for a second as he pulled her panties down over her knees. “If that is untrue, then it would be wrong for you to try to stop me from pleasuring them as well.”  
 _You wouldn't be pleasuring them. You are incapable of feeling love. They deserve love._  
    Loki hastily dipped his head between her legs and lapped around her tiny, swollen hood. He teased her as he awaited her answer.  
    It took Misuteri what felt like an eternity to answer him. She squeezed the sheets in her fists and tossed her head side to side. Her thoughts were scattered and he purposefully distracted her from them with all his might.  
    Finally, she blurted out a reply, “Yes!” Her eyes were wide with surprise as a warm flood build in her loins and then burst forward. She quickly recovered her clarity of mind but she knew Loki would not let her reply go. “Yes, I want you all to myself. I don't want to share you, my king. I want you to be mine.” She breathed heavily.  
    Loki rose to his feet. “Good. All you had to do was admit it.” He wiped his mouth clean with a handkerchief. He waved it away and turned to leave Misuteri alone in the dark again.  
    Misuteri sprung to her feet. She nearly tripped over her panties when as they fell around her ankles. She pleaded with him as she ran to him. “No, please, don't go. Take me with you. Please, let me out of here. My lord, please.”  
    Loki stopped and turned to her. “I will allow them to live if you lure them here. If you aid me in imprisoning them, I may let them live.” He looked down at her.  
 _This was his plan all along. He needs me to get to them. No. Maybe he doesn't need me. He just wants me to do it for him. If I don't, he'll probably find a way to kill them all. Even if he's not being completely honest – at least there's a chance. If there's a way to hurt me with them alive, he'll probably do it first._  
    “If you fail, I will assume you betrayed me and I will kill each and every one of them slowly, and publicly. You will watch as their blood stains the marble. You will hear their last screams echo in my great hall. You will feel their pain until it eventually drives you mad.”  
    “Please...stop...” Misuteri's eyes filled with tears. She covered her mouth and nose with both of her hands. “I'll do it...I would've done it even without your threats.”  
    “Then you should have said yes sooner.” He scolded her.  
    Misuteri pouted.  
    “I wish you weren't so cruel,” Misuteri whispered under her breath.  
    “Would a cruel king give traitors and blasphemers a chance at redemption? Would a cruel  king offer mercy in the stead of punishment? Would a cruel master pleasure his pet, with no expectation of reciprocation?” Loki pummeled her with rhetorical questions.  
    “You only did that to...” Misuteri watched Loki's eyes widen as she spoke. “No...” Misuteri admitted.  
    “Then am I truly cruel?” He asked.  
    “No...sir,” Misuteri frowned.  
    “You owe me more than that, especially if you wish to join me,” Loki was stern but not unforgiving.  
    Misuteri nodded and knelt before him. She looked up at him submissively, “I'm sorry, my king. Please, forgive me.” She locked eyes with him.  
    He held her there. She was perfectly still in his gaze. He was waiting. He waited to see how long it would be before she broke eye contact or spoke out of turn.  
    After a long moment, she did not. Misuteri looked up at him with longing. She pleaded with him every second that their gaze met. In that moment, Misuteri was more submissive than she had ever been and he liked it.  
    “Very well. I will forgive you and you may accompany me. I have hidden you in the shadows of this place for far too long with him lurking about.” Loki held out his hand for her.  
    Misuteri's eyes widened in surprise. She smiled and took his hand. She stood up and he pulled her to him.  
    “You should change into something a tad more appropriate for the occasion.” Loki smiled at her. His charm was on full power.  
    Loki snapped his fingers right by Misuteri's ear. The room went dark. She could feel the misty feeling of Loki's magic pour over her. She felt the snugness of a corset encircling her waist. Her hair was pulled back into a bun on top of her head. Her bangs fell in upon her face. Her skin felt smooth and dry. She stepped forward and felt the familiar feeling of the cuffs rub against her legs.  
    Loki reached out for her. He pulled her close to him and whisked her away.


	11. Subtle Steps (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is worried. Misuteri has to do something drastic to stay in the loop. They have a meaningful conversation about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much more written after this so there might be a lull in how fast chapters come out. I've posted months of work in a very short time. If you're waiting at the edge of your seat, let me know!

    “We are in an unusual situation,” Loki stood over Misuteri. He cursed under his breath. He held his scepter tightly. His head hung low in frustration.  
    Misuteri knelt before the throne. He had not permitted her upon the steps. “Loki...I think...” Misuteri tried to comfort him.  
    “Silence!” He hissed at her.  
    Misuteri pouted. She adjusted so that she sat with her legs crossed in front of her. She set her elbows on her knees and stared off into space. She held a finger over her lips to keep them closed.  
 _Ugh! I'm so bored. Why isn't Fenrir here at least? And why are we here in the first place? Couldn't we have had this conversation somewhere I could be comfortable? Hell, I could probably take a nap and he wouldn't be done making up his mind about what he's doing._  
    Misuteri tried desperately but she could not ignore the man that paced above her. She saw his coat flick in the wind as he turned on his heel. She let out a frustrated huff as she stood.  
    “Sit down, Misuteri,” Loki corrected her without missing a step.  
 _No._  
    “No. You're annoying me. I'm can't – I'm not going to just sit around while you fret like a school girl waiting to be asked to prom.” Misuteri spewed her insult at him as quickly as she could.  
    Loki spun around and marched towards her.  
    “Stop!” She held up her hands. She drew on their power and pulled up her shield. “I can feel you – you're worried. Why don't you just talk to me?” She pressed her fingers to her chest and looked up at him with concern. She stopped pulling on their power and relaxed. “Let me help you.”  
    “You have no knowledge that can assist me in my plight,” Loki was as arrogant as ever.  
    This isn't just his future he's controlling. It's mine. I have to get him to open up to me.    “I – You're right, I probably don't but that doesn't mean I can't help. Talk to me, Loki. Please.” Misuteri looked down and slowly knelt. “Please...let me serve you,” she pleaded with him.  
 _I have to feel it. I have to feel it with everything I am...if I do...he will. And then he might..._  
    Misuteri looked up at him with misery in her eyes. She expressed every ounce of emotional pain and discomfort she could muster in those few short moments.  
    Loki turned from her. “Rise,” he ordered.  
    Misuteri's entire body surged with a pure joy. She sprung to her feet with excitement. She smiled from ear to ear.  
    Loki walked to his throne and sat upon it casually.  
    Misuteri rushed towards him.  
    Loki looked up at her and saw her approach. He held up his hand to halt her advance.  
    Misuteri's face lost a fraction of her enthusiasm. She took a slow step forward with her head dipped down to look at him in the eye, “Please, tell me what's bothering you so much, my lord.” She kept a soft smile upon her lips.  
    Loki lifted his head and leaned back in his throne. Misuteri's smile grew larger as his body language returned to normal. She stood up straight and took another cautious step nearer to him.  
    Loki looked her up and down. He observed her hesitant movements. He saw how she approached him with respect and genuine concern. Most of all, he saw her wide blue eyes glittering with hope. He stared at them in awe. The sight intensified his confusion. He leaned on his hand. He pressed one finger straight up towards his temple and the others curled in front of his lips. He could not stop staring at her.  
    What is he thinking? It's almost creepy the way he's staring at me.  
    He's not telling me to stop. I have to keep going.  
    Misuteri slowly bent her knee when she was within arms reach of them. She laced her fingers together and placed them upon his knee.  
 _Okay, Misu, lay it on thick!_  
    “My lord, I – I can't help but worry about you. You're right...this is an unusual situation. I'm not sure what to do...I have no clue but I know that we – you – can do anything! And I just want to help,” Misuteri breathed heavily. She looked down and away. She tried to regroup.  
    Loki bent down and snatched her chin in his hand. He turned her face to him. “I can do anything,” he spoke boldly and confidently.  
    Misuteri pushed herself up in one swift motion and kissed him. Loki's hand moved up the side of her face and into her hair. Misuteri pulled back and smiled at him. “There's my king!” She said triumphantly.  
    Loki tightened his grip in her hair. He pulled her down so that she was on her knees again. Misuteri moved with him. She did not resist. He narrowed his eyes at her. He kept watching her. She kept her eyes half open and her lips parted as he observed her.  
 _Behave, Misuteri. Behave._  
    “This is your fault. I would not be cursed with such frustration, if it were not for you. You who would not do as you were told. You were the one that would not be conquered. You meddled with magic that far exceeds your level of skill. You lack the simplest control over your emotions. You are weak, directionless, little girl,” Loki lectured her as he always did but this time was different.  
    Misuteri blinked and continued to breathe nervously under his touch.  
    “Now you kneel before me and beg me to subjugate you. You wish to learn from me. You want to aid me. You obey willingly and without question. You have changed your fate and are now content. You wish nothing more than the privilege of being in my service,” Loki leaned back in his throne. He threw his arms up and laughed. He wiped his hand down his face. It relaxed in an expression of awe.  
    Misuteri moved slowly. She dared not retreat.  
    “Obey willingly and without question...”  
    All of that is true. All of that has to be true...  
     “You are a remarkable creature,” His words were genuine. They had no ulterior motive to be anything else besides what they were. “You manipulated your way into my web. You weaved your fate in with mine. You were to be my prey but here you are at my side. I could not be rid of you. You are now my shadow and my reflection. When I look at you, I see more than this whimpering, fearful mess of a mortal. When I look into your eyes, I feel something. I feel more than the need to make an example of you,” He praised her in ways he had never done before.      
    His affectionate words startled her. Misuteri let out the breath she had been holding. She inhaled and exhaled slowly for almost a minute. Then, she regained control of herself.  
    “I have to choose one of two choices, Misuteri,” He paused. He said her name in a low, seductive voice. “Several things have to happen before I am sure of the appropriate decision,” his voice verged on worry once more.  
    Misuteri had just listened. She had ridden the waves of Loki's emotions with him. She now sat at a low valley. She looked up at him with her concern written all over her face.  
    “You may speak freely,” he nodded with approval.  
    Misuteri had to catch her breath again. “What needs to happen? What are your two choices?”  
    “I can either raise your status...or lower it.” Loki's voice was deep and full of foreboding.  
    “What has to happen so that you choose the former option over the latter?” Misuteri spoke with a controlled tone. She tried to stay calm. She wanted to earn his respect.  
    “What do you think needs to happen to ensure your place at my side?” Loki tested Misuteri.  
    “My friends...they have to come here, to rescue me, like you said,” Misuteri's nerves were getting the best of her. She switched which knee she supported her weight on. She inhaled deeply and continued, “I think...I think it'd be best if we found you – the other you. He's obviously unhappy that you're in charge.” She swallowed. “And I'm the key to your success in both situations.”  
    Misuteri stopped speaking for a long time as she processed what she just said. She could not comprehend what he meant.  
    “If...if we – I fail...then what happens?” Misuteri barely mustered the courage to ask.  
    Loki's eyes darted around her compressed figure. “I cannot predict the outcome in such a dark and gruesome future, Misuteri. It would simply be best if you did everything you could to avoid such a fate.”  
    Misuteri suddenly felt the world closing in around her. “My lord...may I be excused?” She stood up and took a step backwards. “I'm not feeling well.” She held her stomach. Her throat was full of bile.  
    Loki could feel how uncomfortable she was. He rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist at her. Misuteri vanished.


	12. House Wins (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jouten leads the group into Loki's Tower. Misuteri is forced to watch her friends surrender to Loki. She quickly realizes how little control she's had over the entire situation. Her heart fills with regret. Loki couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first appearance of many of Loki's allies. They are all characters from Norse Mythology.

  
    Nothing was as it was before. The first thing everyone noticed was that the island was void of life. There were no servants or employees wandering about. They could not steal their uniforms and sneak in as they did the first time. The only building on the entire island was Loki's Tower.  
    The group quickly exited the machine.  
    Thor lifted Kissui up and gently set her on the ground. She put Thor's oversized helmet on as picked her up. She wore light plate armor fashioned like Misuteri's and it almost matched. There was just the simple fact it was far too large for her. Her staff was in its holster on her thigh. Thor took his helmet and placed it upon his head.  
    Kouken and Zuri did not wear anything special. Their clothes were loose and disposable. Kouken's long sword strap was especially long. They were both prepared to shift at a moment's notice. Being on the way back from his run, Kuro was dressed very similarly to Kouken and Zuri; though it was not in order to shift in battle. He rarely liked to fight on all fours.  
    Nero grabbed his bow and quiver from the back of the helicopter and fastened it over his shoulder. A pair of old, bronze goggles rested around his neck. His forearms were covered to his elbow in leather guards.  
    Hani moved quickly to be next to Zuri and Nero. She was wearing a long black dress with a cowl. It was dark and matched the dress on the outside but when she lifted it over her head, it was lined in red silk. She used it to hold her hair back out of her face.  
    Jouten quickly moved around to the cabin door. He looked in at Kizu and Kuro.  
    “Are you sure you're okay with this?” Jouten asked sensitively.  
    Kizu sensed that they had to have a father-son talk and excused herself. She ran out to join Kouken, Thor and Kissui.  
    Kuro nodded.  
    Jouten leaned on the cabin door. His harms hung above him. He pressed his weight on his forearms. He was modestly dressed as well. He had not changed much of his clothes. His boots were heavy and his jeans were looser and older. He wore another white, cotton, sleeveless muscle shirt. His pecs and biceps looked as if they would burst through the shoulders of his shirt. It rode up around his waist and showed his hip bones and lower abs.  
    Jouten and he did not have a conversation so much as an exchange of worried and reassuring looks. Jouten sighed heavily and smiled. It was a big, happy grin. He pushed himself off of the door and nodded.  
    Kuro moved passed his father with an equally large smile. He ducked under the roof of the helicopter and landed hard on the ground beneath him.  
    Jouten and Kuro quickly joined the others.  
    “I don't like this,” Hani whispered.  
    “We're here to save Misuteri,” Jouten stepped forward. He was every ounce the leader they needed him to be.  
    The men all nodded to him.  
    The group moved forward as a unit. Zuri and Kouken moved outward. Nero kept an eye on the back. He knocked an arrow. Thor and Kuro stayed near Jouten. Kizu and Kissui stuck close to their prospective lovers. Hani stayed in the middle of the group.  
    As they entered the Tower, nothing was out of place. It looked like a normal office with the exception of the lack of employees. There were papers neatly stacked on the receptionist desk but no one to man it.  
    “Misu!” Kissui cried out.  
    “Misuteri!” Thor shouted.  
    Jouten's yelled for Misuteri next.  
    “Misu!” Hani's voice was nearly a scream.  
    The others made circles where they stood. They slowly moved inward. When the group was in the center of the stale, white room, the elevator pinged. The doors opened slowly. No one was in it.  
    “He knows we're here,” Kizu swallowed hard.  
    “He probably knew the second we landed,” Kuro's assumption did not make Kizu feel better. It put everyone more on edge.  
    “Well, if he's going to make it easy to find him, I'm down for it,” Jouten smiled. He tried to keep his overly cautious, broody side at bay. As he changed his direction, the group moved with him.  
    Almost everyone closed in around each other in the elevator. It was a modest sized lift but the group was surely pushing the weight limit.  
    “Uh, are you sure we're all going to fit in there?” Nero lowered his bow and put the arrow back into his quiver. He stayed out side the elevator doors.  
    “Shut up and get in here!” Zuri yanked his sleeve and pulled him into the elevator.  
    “So, I hope no one's claustrophobic,” Nero laughed to himself.  
    Kouken thumped him on the back of the head. “Now wouldn't be the time to remind someone, if they were,” he glared down at him.  
    Zuri snickered to himself. It was not often someone besides him put Nero in his place.  
“Thanks, bro,” he replied to Kouken.  
    There was not much room for the small man to swing at Zuri. He pushed passed Hani to reach him. Zuri blocked a low shot from Nero with ease.  
    Once Nero stood still, the elevator doors closed. No one messed with the numbers next to the door. The lift moved by itself. The sudden lack of gravity and then the upward motion threw their stomachs into their throats. The butterflies quickly diffused.  
    It was not a quick rise to meet Loki. The group stood in an awkward silence. They were all tightly packed together. They were all fond of each other but they were rarely ever this close in such a small space.  
    Kizu felt anxious. She started to tap her foot. Kuro reached down and laced his fingers around hers. He squeezed her hand tightly in his and breathed deeply behind her.  
    Kissui saw their affection and reached for Thor's hand.  
    “I will protect you with my life, Kissui. There is no need to worry,” Thor's words left his lips softly. His words were full of woe and romance.  
    Jouten swallowed hard as he noticed the affection behind him. His entire chest felt like a black hole. No matter the amount of optimism or faith he had, it sucked it all away and left nothing but darkness. He gritted his teeth and balled his fists.  
    The group saw his angry reflection on the shiny metal doors. The atmosphere of the tiny room changed. Kizu and Kissui pulled back their hands. They looked down and away from Jouten's reflection. Kuro and Thor sighed with disappointment. Then, Thor reached out and put his hand on Jouten's shoulder.  
    “We will bring her home,” Thor assured Jouten.  
    His words were not empty but Jouten took little solace in them. His expression was one of defeat before the battle even started.  
    A moment later, lift stopped.  
    “Be prepared for anything,” Jouten cleared his throat. He straightened his posture.  
    The large silver doors parted and the group moved through cautiously. Thor and Kuro were hyper vigilant. Thor spun his spiritual Mjolnir in his hand. Kouken let his energy flow out over his body. His hair moved in the breeze it created around him. Zuri planted his feet firmly on the cold ground. Kissui and Kizu stayed near their respective partners. They formed a v-shape behind Jouten. Hani's eyes darted around the room. She stayed near Nero. She memorized her surroundings. The room was empty except for Misuteri and Loki standing near the thrones. Nero knocked his arrow again as he stepped over the small gap into the throne room. As Jouten moved forward, they all followed him closely.  
    “We have guests, yet again, Misuteri,” Loki projected his voice back towards the group moving towards him. “You have very faithful companions.”  
 _Yeah. That's all they are. Mindless companions._  
    Misuteri looked out. She could feel each one of them moving closer to her. Their energy flowed over her like a wave.  
    Jouten was like the prism. His bright white light moved closer to her. Misuteri's attention pierced through him and all the colors of her friends reflected back at her. Thor was enveloped in a golden hue. Kuro was a royal shade of purple. Next to him, Kizu glowed a deep red. Kouken was an icy blue next to Kissui. Her bright red energy radiated off of her towards Misuteri. It dominated Thor's metallic essence. Zuri was a rich blue on the opposite side of the group. Nero was an energetic, bright green. Hani moved around Nero. Misuteri struggled to see her face through the dark purple that surrounded her.  
    Misuteri blinked. She opened her eyes quickly enough to see each of her friends arm themselves. Kouken slowly unsheathed his long sword over his shoulder. Kissui moved the skirt under her armor and gripped her staff. With a flick of her wrist, it elongated in front of her. Kizu pulled her staff out from its sleeve and held it tightly in both hands. Hani lifted her hands to her eye level. She kept her grip loose on her wand. Nero drew back his bow string and aimed at Loki. Zuri and Kuro flexed their bodies. They prepared themselves for a brawl.  
    Loki did not stand a chance. His blood began to boil.  He summoned his scepter and held Misuteri closer.  
    Misuteri's friends were very convincing. He was out numbered. He may have been able to draw on Misuteri's strength to aid him but it mattered little. Jouten had the Essence, too, and could draw on his friends' power if he needed to.  
    Jouten held his hands out. He halted their advance. Once everyone stopped, he stepped forward.  
    “Let me speak to my wife, Loki,” Jouten projected his voice more loudly than Misuteri had ever heard him speak.  
    “So be it,” Loki let go of Misuteri. He pushed her forward towards the stairs.  
    Misuteri stumbled. She looked back at Loki. She felt Gleipnir burn on her forearm. As she walked away from him, it felt like it unraveled a little. She exhaled.  
    “Do you still love me?” He asked her.  
    “Yes, of course,” Misuteri moved closer to him.  
    “Even though I was capable of loving him?” Jouten pointed passed Misuteri at Loki.  
    “None of that matters. You are my knight in shining armor. You are my protector. My teacher. My everything,” Misuteri pleaded with him to believe her.  
    “Yet, I know he is capable of being all those things because he was once for me,” Jouten looked Loki in the eye from across the room.  
    “Do you still love me?” Misuteri forced herself to ask.  
 _No. How could he? He's only here because of the Curse. He's only here because they made him come._  
    “I'm in a lot of pain, Misuteri. My soul is unlikely to surface, if I continue to endure this torture!” Jouten did not give her a straight answer.  
 _That's not a no. That's not a no!_  
    “I know you're brave. You're brave and courageous but most of all, you're a masochist. I know you still love me. If you didn't, this wouldn't hurt,” Misuteri was overcome by her intuition.  
    Jouten glanced down at her. Then, he continued to look out at Loki.  
    A long moment passed. Misuteri was left in limbo as she was forced to stand between the two men battling wills around her.  
    Suddenly, Jouten embraced her. He bent down and wrapped his strong arms around her. It took a second for Misuteri to understand what was happening. She quickly held onto him before he could let go. She pressed him into her as tightly as she could. Jouten began to release her. Misuteri held on tighter.  
    She lifted onto her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. “We will both break free. No matter how strong the chains are. It does not matter if it is the Curse of fear or the ribbon of Gleipnir. We will be together again. I trust in you as you have trusted in me.” Misuteri's eyes were wide with an overpowering faith in her words.  
    “I hope you're right, Misuteri. We both hope you're right,” Jouten replied solemnly.  
    Misuteri let him release her. Her heels clicked against the ground. A content smile rested on her lips. Jouten's face was less than comforting.  
    “That is enough. Misuteri, it is time to return.” Loki commanded. “It is your brood against mine, Odin,” Loki boasted.  
    Jouten raised his hands up in the air slowly.  
    Misuteri backed away in confusion. She looked around Jouten to see Kouken lowering his sword to the ground. Nero held his finger over his arrow and slowly brought the bow string back to its resting point. Kissui flicked her wrist again and her staff collapsed into itself. Hani and Kizu both lowered their magical catalysts onto the ground. Thor's glowing Mjolnir faded from his grasp. Zuri and Kuro straightened their posture.  
    A tall, gray haired man moved from behind Jouten. He held a large dagger to Jouten's ribs. He was muscular but not as large as Jouten or Thor. He was about the same size as Kouken. His pupils were narrow and focused on his foe.  
    The man's eyes darted to Misuteri. “Go, Misuteri,” he urged her. “Go to my father,” he flicked his eyes towards Loki.  
    Misuteri continued to slowly back away. “Don't hurt him. You said if they didn't fight, you wouldn't hurt them,” Misuteri pleaded.  
    Loki flashed behind her. He wrapped his fingers tightly around her wrist. “I said I would not hurt them if they surrendered,” Loki snickered. “The only reason they have lowered their weapons is because my children have come to my aid,” he waved his hand.  
    Each one of Misuteri's friends had a foe at their back. It took every ounce of Misuteri's control not to fight Loki. She could not pull away from him. She could not falter. She had to be strong. She had to play her part just like she asked them. She narrowed her eyes in fury and rebellion at him. They were locked in an electric battle of will power.  
    Misuteri blinked first. She looked down and licked her lips.  
    As she lifted her gaze upon Loki, she smiled. “I suspected you had a plan. What else could you have been doing all that time  while I was alone?” She placed her hand on his. “When were you going to introduce me?”  
    Misuteri's attitude adjustment put Loki at ease. He watched her carefully. She did not look at her friends in danger. She only paid attention to him.  
    With her peripheral vision, she watched them closely. She saw two women first. One behind Kizu and the other behind Kissui. They both had dark hair and were about the same height. Each one had sharp gauntlets on. They pressed the pointed edges of their armor into their captives. There was another, taller woman, behind Thor. She wrapped her leg around his and ran her hand over his armor. A frail looking woman held a knife to Hani's throat. A man about Thor's size held a long sword to Zuri's spine. He had a full beard trimmed close to his chin. His long brown hair covered his ears. A smaller man with sandy brown hair held a gun to the back of Nero's bare scalp. Two men about the same size as Kuro were poised to attack behind Kouken and the young stallion. One had short, white hair and the other had messy, medium length black hair.  
    “I may bestow such an honor upon you when our business here is finished,” Loki smiled down at Misuteri. He slid his hand around her shoulders and held her close. “Do you surrender?”  He mocked and taunted his disabled foes.  
    His actions made Misuteri nauseous.  
 _Yes. Say yes. Do whatever he says. Do what he says and I'll put you to sleep._  
    “It does seem you have evened the odds, brother,” Thor's face twisted in frustration and disdain as the woman slithered around him.  
    “What do you want us to do, Loki? Do you want us to kneel?” Nero's lack of respect for authority was blatantly obvious.  
    “That is precisely what I want,” Loki laughed. “I want the mighty Thor and just Odin to kneel before me and beg forgiveness,” he watched Jouten's face change.  
    Jouten's Curse tore him apart inside. His deepest desires told him to do one thing but his desire to please those he cared for pulled him in another. He let out a heavy sigh and lowered himself to his knees.  
    “I am sorry, Loki. I never meant to hurt you,” Jouten felt his sorrow with every fiber of his being. “Your quarrel is with me. Leave them be,” Jouten's words left his lips as a request.  
    “You are no longer giving the orders,” Loki scolded him. “Each one of these pitiful friends of yours is guilty of treason against the one true king of all of Yggdrasil!” He spread his arms wide and his scepter quickly through the air.  
    “That's true. They should be detained until they can be made an example of,” Misuteri turned her head up and looked at Loki.  
    He looked down at her. It took him a moment to decide if she had stepped over the line or not. “Put them to sleep, Misuteri,” he ordered. “I will call for a public sentencing when I decide what to do with them.” He released her and turned away from the crowd of people in his throne room. He waved his hand and his allies vanished.  
    Misuteri closed her eyes. Her drowsy spell quickly flowed over her friends and they fell weak. She opened her eyes to see if she had successfully obeyed Loki's order. She found Jouten staring back at her. His expression was not of defiance but of pure agony. Misuteri's heart broke and it was like Jouten could feel it. He fell forward. He caught himself with his hands but his posture quickly slouched over on the ground.  
    Loki watched Jouten give up the last sliver of control he had with joy in his heart. His revenge was coming to fruition. His entire body felt light. His face felt more relaxed.  
    When Misuteri turned to him, she noticed he was not scowling at her. He had always scowled at her, even when he praised her. She felt him change.  
 _Loki...Will this truly make you happy?_  
    She turned away from her friends and hurried to his side. Loki sent them elsewhere as she returned to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the dry spell. Loki has a special treat in store for Misuteri for behaving so well. :3


	13. Human Humiliation (Plot<Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the capture, Misuteri misbehaves. Loki gets creative with his punishment. He makes Misuteri ask for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a little explicit but the next chapter is WAY worse...er better?

    Loki hurried Misuteri towards the elevator. His hand was pressed firmly on her lower back. She could barely keep up with his rapid pace. Her high heels made it difficult to match his long gate. Misuteri felt faint. A day of training plus the past hour had sapped all of her energy reserves. She held his hand tightly as he led her forward.  
    It was easier for Misuteri to breath once they stopped in the elevator. She broke away from Loki. She leaned against the wall away from him. The cool steel soothed her hot skin. Her knees were weak and she started to take off her heels.  
    “Leave them on,” Loki ordered.  
    “Loki...my feet hurt,” Misuteri did not obey. She unbuckled both of the straps on either shoe.  
    Loki's scepter vanished. He turned to her and shoved her shoulders against the cold wall. Misuteri could barely feel the arm rail in the middle of her back through the thick corset. She held her breath as Loki got in her face. Misuteri stared up into his deep green eyes. Fear and panic began coursing through her body.  
    Before Loki could speak, the doors opened. He grabbed Misuteri by the bust of her corset and pushed her into the room. She stumbled in her unfastened shoes. She fell over the back of a tall, gold chair. She gripped it tight to catch her balance.  
    “Why do I even try with you?” Loki walked into the room after her. He held his arms in the air. His cape fluttered behind him.  
    Misuteri stared forward at a rectangular, glass table. She turned around. She leaned against the chair. “What did I do to deserve that?” Her voice was poisoned with her angry attitude.  
    Loki snatched her by the back of her hair. He pulled her so that she could look inside the elevator again. The doors opened and Loki played the scene again for her.  
    “Would you like to tell me what you did wrong?” Loki tightened his grip. He pulled Misuteri against him.  
    Nothing. I didn't do anything. You just flipped out on me!  
    Misuteri's rebellious nature did her no favors. She was full of anger and sadness. She was tired and had little control over her tongue. For a long moment, she stayed quiet. Then, she sighed.  
    I ignored him. He gave me an order and I completely ignored him.  
    “I'm sorry,” she whispered. Loki's hand did not loosen in her hair. “You told me to do something and I didn't listen,” she explained.  
    “You disobeyed a direct order,” Loki's language made her feel worse. He released her.  
    Misuteri nodded. She stood straight with her head scrunched down over her shoulders.  
 _Don't I get points for not mouthing off twice?_  
    She turned and looked up. He glared down at her.  
 _I guess that's a no._  
    “Please...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm just tired,” Misuteri whined.  
    “Ask me to punish you, Misuteri,” Loki ordered.  
    Misuteri shook her head. “Can't I just beg forgiveness?” She looked up at Loki. She did not avert her gaze.  
    “No. You need to learn how to listen. You will be grateful for my discipline,” Loki loomed over her. He moved so that he was between her and the elevator. He pointed behind her. “Now, bend over that table and ask me to punish you.”  
    Misuteri turned. She moved the chair aside. The table was high and it was hard to bend at the waist. The corset cut into her. The table was cold against her face.  
    “Lift your skirt and lower your panties,” Loki moved closer to her. His face darkened with sadistic pleasure as he watched Misuteri squirm and struggle.  
    Her panties hung around her knees. She held the long skirt in her hand behind her back.  
    “Hold onto your elbows,” Loki ordered. He banished his Asgardian armor. He stood over her in his earthly clothes. He unfastened a large, golden buckle over his belt.  
    The sound made Misuteri cringe. She held onto her elbows tightly.  
    Loki swiftly pulled the belt free of his pants. Then he folded it into his hand. He pressed his pelvis against Misuteri's taut, round behind. He moved her hair aside and kissed her ear.  
    “Ask me to punish you,” he whispered.  
    Misuteri's mouth watered. Her teeth were tightly pressed together. She could feel his warmth against her arms. She could feel his passion against her bottom. Her eyes were shut so hard she saw white instead of black.  
    “Please...” she mustered the courage to obey. A long moment passed before she could finish her request. “Please punish me, my lord,” Misuteri asked. Her tone dipped with fear.  
    Loki moved  his hand around behind her. He patted her bare behind. He did not hurt her. His hand slipped inward towards her slit. His graceful fingers teased the entrance to her. His touch was never deeper than his second knuckle. He could feel Misuteri holding her breath and then gasping beneath him. He felt her skin change from hot to cold and then back again. Her body knew just how to betray her. It knew just how to tease him.  
    “Do you want me to fuck you?” Loki's voice was not a soft, romantic whisper.  
    “Yes!” Misuteri did not hesitate to answer.  
    Loki lifted off of her. He pulled her to her feet and twisted her around. His grip on her upper arm was extremely firm.  
    Misuteri stared back at him with surprise in her eyes. Her skirt fell behind her and her panties dropped to her ankles.  
    “Kneel,” Loki commanded. He let go of her arm.  
    Misuteri obeyed. Her loose shoes did not aid her as she tried to move gracefully under his watching eye. She sat back on her heels. Her toes were pressed firmly against the carpet. Her expression was one of confusion.  
 _Please just let me suck you off and then go away. I don't want to be here._  
    She stared up at him. Her gaze dropped from his face to his crotch every so often. Then she blinked and refocused on him.  
    Loki enjoyed watching her fret but his desire burned between his legs. His patience was wearing thin. He swiftly unsheathed his passion. His pants hung on his hips. His shirt was pulled up and Misuteri could see the curves of his strong midriff.  
    Misuteri stared upward at him. She looked around his throbbing member to see his face. She could barely see the devious curve of his lips.  
    “Do you want to suck my cock?” Loki's words did not make his intentions any more clear.  
    “Y-yes,” Misuteri swallowed hard. She said whatever she thought he wanted her to say.  
    “Tell me why you would want to do such a filthy thing with that pretty little mouth of yours,” Loki put his hand on top of Misuteri's head. He pulled her up onto her knees and pressed the head of himself against her face.  
    “Because it would please you. I want to please you,” Misuteri whimpered.  
    Loki pressed his pelvis closer to her face. She could smell the pheromones coming off of him. She could no longer look at him. She closed her eyes.  
 _Please...let's just get this over with._  
    “Have I not brought you to completion?” He tugged on her hair harder. He pulled her head up and she opened her eyes. “Have you not experienced pleasure at my hand?” He held up the hand that he used earlier to make her wet.  
    Misuteri tried to nod but he held her still with his hand in her hair. “Y-yes, sir,” She spit the words out as quickly as she could.  
    “Then why would you be concerned about my pleasure? Do you not crave my touch?” Loki stood up straighter. He stared down at her over his nose.  
 _That's it. That's what he wants._  
    Something clicked inside Misuteri's head. Her eyes went wide with clarity. She was finally able to read his body language clearly. She knew what he really wanted.  
    She lifted her hands up and pressed her finger tips on his hip bones. His skin was hot. It was almost too hot to touch. She turned her head what little bit she could. His member was right beneath her nose. She breathed in deeply and then exhaled slowly.  
    The warm air from Misuteri's nostrils wrapped around Loki like her hand. He loosened his grip. He petted her hair so that it would lay flat against her scalp again.  
    Misuteri lifted her head higher. She pressed her mouth against his engorged skin. She gently caressed it with her left hand. She kept her right gripped tightly on Loki's pants for balance.  
    She leaned back and looked up at him. “Yes...yes, please. I want it. I want you to fill me up and make me whole again. Please, master...may I?” Misuteri held out her tongue. She extended it so that it was right outside her lips. She did not make contact with him.  
    Loki's eyes went wide with satisfaction. His grin grew ear to ear.  
    “Please...I can't resist much longer. I need it. Please, my lord,” Misuteri's pleas were little more than whines.  
 _The more convincing I am, the more I'm in control._  
    Loki did not reply for a long moment. “No, you have to earn it. You will learn that my cock is a reward,” his tone was cold and authoritarian. He pushed Misuteri away from him.  
    He waved his hand and Misuteri was stripped bare. The only thing she was left wearing as a thick black collar.  
    Misuteri cowered beneath his gesture. She held her hands over the back of her head and whimpered.  
    “You will not leave this penthouse until I say so. I forbid you from retreating into me. I have provided you with everything you could possibly need. I will have my subordinates watch over you in my absence,” Loki sheathed himself. He walked towards the elevator. “Oh, and Misuteri, I have left a few gifts for you. The instructions are on the living room table.”  
    Misuteri lifted her head up. She could not see the coffee table. The  back of the couch blocked her view. She opened her mouth and turned to look at Loki. He was gone.  
 _He must've heard me. Why am I so arrogant?!_  
    “He did not hear you. I did,” the young Loki was sitting on the couch. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black muscle shirt.


	14. Young Lovers (Plot<Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Loki emerges to assert himself. He leaves the niceties behind as he assumes his role as her master. Misuteri begs him to stay, to spare her his evil counterpart. He leaves her wanting. No aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some heavy foreshadowing here. Read closely!

    Misuteri walked around the large, U-shaped piece of furniture. Her eyes lingered on Loki. Her mouth was still agape.  
    “But...how?” Misuteri mustered the ability to speak.  
    “But how, what, my pet?” He teased her. He spun a small set of keys around in his finger.  
    “How did you make him leave? How are you here without him knowing?” Misuteri asked. She crawled over to him on the couch. She picked up one of the pillows and placed it over her abdomen. She huddled over it to hide her nakedness.  
    “How did I hear you is a more appropriate question.” Loki caught the keys in his hand with a loud clinking noise.  
    Misuteri smiled at him. “Why would I care if you heard me? I trust you.” Her face was soft and relaxed with comfort. “You wouldn't hurt me. You just saved me from being raped like a piece of meat.” Her eyes were narrow with her smile.  
    Loki leaned in. He was incredibly close to her. He moved her hair behind her ear. “Did I?” He whispered.  
    Misuteri could feel his breath on her neck. Her eyes burst open but she could barely see past his thick, black hair. His proximity made her nervous. She took a deep breath in and replied as steadily as possible, “Yes, of course, my lord.” Her voice was weak and cracked.  
    Loki swept his hand into her hair and pressed his face in the nape of her neck. He breathed the scent of her hair in. She could hear his deep inhales in her ear. He breathed slowly and sensually over her shoulder and collar bone. He snatched the pillow from her abdomen and flattened her back against the couch. The suede fabric was soft beneath her. Misuteri straightened her legs out as he lowered her.  
 _He stopped him...so that he could...so that he could do it himself._  
    “I will not hurt you if you submit. I will reward your submission with tenderness. I will not use you and discard you as he would but you will know discipline. As your King – nay – as your master, I am burdened with such a glorious purpose as that,” Loki lifted himself up over Misuteri. His long black hair fell around his face. He watched her intently.  
    Misuteri's eyes were shut tight. She winced and grimaced beneath him.  
    Loki stroked her face. “Do not fret, my pet. I am not here to bring you harm,” he whispered to her.  
    Misuteri shuttered beneath his touch and then relaxed. She let her face go soft again.  
    “That is what I want to see,” he praised her.  
    Misuteri smiled. She opened her eyes wide but his eyes were too intense for her to gaze at. She looked down his chest and at his neck. She watched his lips form the words before she heard him speak.  
    “Do you consent?” Those three words echoed in Misuteri's thoughts.  
 _Do I consent? Do I? Consent?_  
    “Why do you want me to give you permission? You're just going to do whatever you want anyway,” Misuteri did her best not to sound angry and rebellious.  
    “Why would you willingly submit to Jouten and not me?” The young man's voice was thick with jealousy.  
    “Because I love and trust and respect him. Because I know he's always thinking about me and what I want. Because he always does what's best for me,” her answer flowed from the deepest parts of her heart. They came from beneath the her ruined walls and defenses. They came from the very foundation that she and Jouten had built their relationship upon.  
    Loki pushed off of her. He grunted and held his hands up as if to block the words she spat at him. His eyes were wide in surprise as he stared at Misuteri. Her conviction rivaled his. It did not matter that she lay beneath him, stripped bare and weak.  
    “You will, Misuteri. I will make you love me. You will forget him,” Loki threatened her.  
    She sat up in a hurry. She pointed at him. “No, I won't, Loki. I'll never forget him. That's something you can never take from me,” Misuteri hissed back at him. She was nearly foaming at the mouth.  
 _He's SO arrogant!_  
    Loki leaned in close to her face. “You will love me, unconditionally, Misuteri. You promised me,” he smiled deviously at her.  
 _Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck._  
    Misuteri's skin went cold. Her throat seized up. Her esophagus would not open and allow air into her lungs. She felt dizzy and cornered.  
    Loki threw his head back and laughed at her. He slapped his knee. His face was far less serious. His laughter was loud. It reverberated back towards them off of the wall behind Misuteri.  
    Misuteri's entire body shook beneath his careless gaze. His unpredictability unnerved her.  
    Loki could not stop laughing. “You should have seen your face! You are incredibly easy to play with!”  
    Misuteri narrowed her eyes at him and groaned. “You shouldn't joke like that,” she grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and hit him with it.  
    Loki quickly stopped laughing. He caught the pillow and set it against the couch. “I never said I was joking, my pet,” he stroked her cheek.  
    Misuteri's face twitched in a micro-expression of confusion. She held Loki's mesmerizing gaze. She touched his hand on her face.  
    “I think I should release him. You have been awfully naughty,” the young man's eyes grew dark and his face began to wrinkle around his mouth as he grinned.  
    Misuteri instinctively squeezed his hand.  
 _No. Please. Don't go. I want to talk._  
    “Please. No. Don't...” Misuteri whimpered. “I'm sorry.”  
    Loki's aging ceased. He looked at her with curiosity. “Do not try to stop me. I know what you want. You only want out of your punishment.”  
    “No.” Misuteri pulled his hand away from her face and held it with both hands. “I don't. I want you to do it...not him.”  
    “Fine,” he pulled his hand back and stood up. He gestured for her to do the same. He turned from her and walked across the living room to a door on the far right. “Get on all fours on the bed,” he pointed to the corner of the room.  
    Misuteri walked passed him with her head low. She did not look at her surroundings. She only noticed the light green carpet beneath her feet. She scurried to the bed and obeyed.  
    “Put your face on the sheets and face the wall. Fold your arms behind your back and keep your hind end in the air,” Loki shut the door behind him.  
    Loki walked over to the desk near the bed. He waved his hand. “I have here, all of the gifts he left you,” he spoke slowly. Misuteri could not see him as she was faced the opposite direction. “I want you to show me what to do with this,” he lifted up one of the toys from the desk. He walked over to Misuteri and put it in her hand.  
    Misuteri breathed slowly and felt the object in her hand. It was a phallic, tapered shape. She almost dropped it until her fingers wrapped around the narrow, flat base.  
    “I have to get it wet first,” Misuteri whispered.  
    “What was that?” Loki taunted her.  
    “It has to be wet first,” she spoke louder.  
    “Fine. Then do it,” Loki pulled the small desk chair out. He moved it to the foot of the bed so that he would have a full view of Misuteri's rear.  
 _If I don't do it...he'll probably make the other one come out and he'll be worse. Talk about the lesser of two evils._  
    Misuteri moved her arm from behind her back to between her legs. She slipped the tip of the plug into her slit. She moved slowly but not too slowly. It was hard and cold. It was not heavy. It slid into her with ease. Misuteri could barely hold onto the flat end. She pulled it out from inside of her. She used her other hand to guide the tip upwards. She moved it towards the tight, puckered flesh above her folds.  
    It was met with resistance. The medium size was plenty for her anus to be intimidated by. Misuteri tried to relax but she was too anxious. She inhaled and exhaled sharply. Then, she finally held her breath and forced her fingers forward. The tearing, burning sensation sent an intense wave of sensations over her entire body. She let her arms fall forward and she gasped for air.  
    “Very good, my pet,” he clapped twice. “Now roll over and put this on,” Loki stood up and handed her something else. He was not about to let her rest.  
    Misuteri felt a piece of leather in her hand. She turned onto her back slowly. Every movement she made flexed her pelvis. She quickly realized why he made her do that first. She looked at the object in her hand. It was a blindfold. She moved her hair behind her ears and flattened it out before she put it in place. She tightened the strap around her head. It was secure but not too tight. She could not see the light from under her nose. She was in complete darkness.  
    “Put these on,” Loki ordered. He tossed two pair of wide, green cuffs at Misuteri. They landed on the bed beside her.  
    She flinched and contracted around the stiff plug. She let out a gasp. Misuteri quickly fastened the cuffs into place. She did not need to see to obey. She had done it every day since she had been held captive.  
    “I want you to use these before we get to the finale,” Loki tossed a chain at Misuteri.  
    She picked it up and felt both ends.  
 _Oh god. How much worse can this get?_  
    Misuteri focused on trying to listen. She pinched the soft, dark pink skin at the tip of her breast. It was not easy to get it hard enough to place the clamp on. Misuteri let out a gasp as she did. Her breath quickened. Her entire body flexed around the phallus inside of her. Her opposite nipple quickly responded to the stimulus. She did not hesitate to take advantage of her body's reaction. The teeth of the clamp dug into her skin roughly but the pain was quickly gone. Now, she dreaded their removal.  
    “I want you to use this and pretend it is me,” Loki snickered. He placed a large, jelly vibrator in her hand.  
    Misuteri's eyes were covered but she squeezed them shut anyway. She swallowed hard and nodded. She lay back against the bed and opened her legs.  
    Loki took his seat across from her. He watched her rub the head of the pink dildo against her slit. She massaged her clitoris for a moment and then slipped it deeper between her legs. Her gasps and moans were intoxicating. His eyes were wide as she writhed upon the bed. His member pressed hard against his pants. He held his knees tightly and stared at her.  
    Misuteri's body was already hot and moist. The toy was met with little resistance as she found her entrance. She pushed it deep inside of her and then began to rhythmically move it in and out.  
 _Oh god, this is humiliating._  
    She continued. She could not hear or see him. Soon, her actions did not go unnoticed. Her entire body started to burn with desire. She increased her speed. She found that spot inside. She rubbed it over and over. Without her sight, before long, it was like she could feel him on top of her. She could feel him press against her and moan in her ear. She thrust the tip against her back wall one too many times. She quickly went past the point of no return.  
    “Stop!” Loki shouted at her.  
 _No. No. No, I can't!_  
    Misuteri froze. She tried to stop her orgasm. Her head was thrown back and her back arched. She relaxed against the bed and panted. Her body was glistening with sweat. She shuttered.  
    Loki smiled. He watched her squirm. He ruined it for her. That was his victory. He marched towards her. He snatched her by the collar. He dragged her to the edge of the bed. He yanked his shirt off and unfastened his pants with one hand. He held himself firmly. He looked down at Misuteri as she tried to catch her breath. Her tongue fell out of her mouth as she tried to make room to breath. Loki capitalized on his opportunity. He leaned his hips forward and pressed himself against her tongue.  
    Misuteri knew what was next. She stayed as still as she could. He held her tightly as she pressed his engorged head into her mouth. The warm, slick feeling of her lingual muscle was too much to resist. He thrust forward towards the back of her throat. Misuteri's lips relaxed around him.  
    “Fuck yourself harder,” he ordered in a fever.  
    Misuteri's hand and wrist quickly began pumping again. She could not keep up with his rhythm. He was too fast. He was too rough. She could barely breath. He liked to press against the back of her throat and stay there until she choked and coughed on him. He abused her mouth so much that she was unable to enjoy the sensation between her legs.  
    Loki opened his eyes. He looked down at Misuteri. His need to dominate her overwhelmed him. The young man almost lost control. He pulled back and shook his head. He spun Misuteri's hips around to him. He knocked her hands aside and discarded the toy.  
    Misuteri gasped for air. As she felt him penetrate her, a sense of relief flooded her body. She stretched her arms above her head and flexed her hips. She dug her feet into the edge of the bed as he impaled her.  
    Loki pushed her legs back towards her. He pressed them against her chest. The friction pushed and pulled the chain on the clamps. They slipped roughly from her hardened skin. Misuteri cried out. He found a way to put his knees on the bed. He was hunched over her. He held onto her hair and pulled it inadvertently with each of his thrusts.  
    “You will be mine,” he grunted over her.  
    “Y-yes,” Misuteri complied. She wanted him to finish as quickly as possible.  
    He was a young and sloppy lover in comparison to his more mature side. His entire body was hot to the touch and slick with sweat. He kept their bodies close. He craved the feel of her skin against his. He did not know how to purposefully make Misuteri enjoy his abuse. He was not controlled and malicious. He was arrogant and selfish. It did not take long for him to finish.  
    “By gods!” He shouted in her ear.  
    Misuteri's eyes fluttered open. Everything was still black. She quickly realized he climaxed. She panted.  
    Loki was out of breath too. He withdrew from her. He quickly cleaned himself up and waved Misuteri's gifts away.  
    Misuteri was left with the distinct feeling of being empty. The room was bright now. She covered her mouth and breathed deeply through her nose. She rolled over onto her side and closed her legs. She brought them up close to her chest and close her eyes.  
    “I will send my wolves to watch over you tomorrow. They will ensure you obey us,” Loki bent over the bed and kissed Misuteri's forehead.  
    He vanished before Misuteri opened her eyes. She pushed the sheets out from under her and cuddled a pillow.  
 _He was different. You could say he was gentler...kinder...but I still didn't like it._


	15. Thoughtful Death (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri makes some observations about Hati and Skoll. Fenrir acts out of character and Misuteri stands up to him. They resolve matters behind closed doors but there are unforeseeable consequences for such actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't spoil you guys with so many chapters so close together but I can't help it.

    The sun was up high now in the distance. The room was bright and warm. Their conversation moved passed pleasantries rather quickly.  
    “So, I guess I should thank you for freeing our dad,” Skoll commented politely.   
    “You don't have to. It's not like I did it on purpose,” Misuteri replied humbly.  
    “Well...it's obvious you two are close,” Skoll moved closer to her. “He said you've been like a guardian angel watching over him. So, that means you're the first one I've met in real life since mom died,” Skoll added woefully.  
 _Oh, shit. Do I ask about her?_  
    “I'm sorry. No one can fill that spot once they're gone...” Misuteri remembered the loss of her own mother. It had been years now. She simply out lived her, like all children do. “I'm sure she's very proud of you,” Misuteri tried to comfort him. She felt Fenrir become restless in her grasp.  
    “It was Odin's fault. He let our mother die and he captured our father. Then he cursed us to chase the blasted sun and moon so humans could have night and day!” Hati hissed at the trio bonding feet from him.  
 _He's got so much anger. And it's all because of what Jouten did a thousand years ago? How can someone hold onto that much hate for that long?_  
    Misuteri looked back at Skoll.  
 _They're brothers but they couldn't be more different. Skoll seems so full of life. He's so hopeful but Hati...he won't let himself feel. He doesn't believe anything good ever lasts._  
    Misuteri identified with the men with her. She smiled and admired Skolls strength. She empathized with Hati. She knew what it was like to be cynical and hateful.  
 _He can't like feeling this way. He can't like being so unhappy all the time._  
    “So, Odin did some pretty mean stuff to you...huh?” Misuteri talked to them like they were children.  
    Skoll looked away. “We're not supposed to talk about it.” He held his head down.  
    Hati flung himself to his feet. “Why not? It's not like she shouldn't know what type of man her treasonous husband is!” His eyes burned with fury. He spoke sharply, like his jaws kept snapping together with each syllable.  
    Fenrir rolled onto his feet. He stood up to meet his son's anger. He was hunched over and he bared his teeth. “You will obey the King!”  
    “He shows up and does us one favor and we're supposed to be forever indebted to him?” Hati scoffed. “Screw that. I'd still rather be chasing the moon!” He howled.  
    “Don't say that! We should be grateful.” Skoll stood up and pleaded with his brother.  
    Hati pushed passed Skoll and Fenrir both. He locked eyes with Misuteri. “Do you think it's fair the way he's trapped us all here to do his bidding?”  
 _No. No, it's not._  
    “You shouldn't say things like that!” Skoll moved closer to his brother.  
    Fenrir's hair stood on end as he watched over his sons. He stared at them with his teeth gritted tightly together. Then he looked at Misuteri. She looked as if she were in pain. She was worried.  
    “Enough! Both of you!” Fenrir snapped his teeth together with each word.  
    Hati turned to him. “Shouldn't she know what type of man she's getting into bed with? Shouldn't she know what type of deals her King makes? She is supposed to be Queen isn't she? She's supposed to be our guiding light and our mother, isn't she?” Hati's rebellion stirred something deep inside Misuteri.  
 _Wait. What?! What is he talking about?_  
    Fenrir pushed Skoll aside and swung his arm at Hati's face. He fell to the ground and held his hands up to cover his face.  
    “Stop!” She shouted.  
    In a flash, Misuteri was between Hati and Fenrir's blow. Her barrier guarded her skin. She shielded Hati, too.  
    “I will not allow you to treat your sons the way Loki treated you. I raised you better than that. You are better than that!” She shouted. Her entire body was hot with anger. Her eyes burned  into Fenrir.  
    “If I do not discipline him, my father will and he will do far worse than I,” Fenrir argued his side of things. “Tell her, Hati. Show her the scars you have earned in just the short time you have been home,” Fenrir straightened his posture.  
    Misuteri turned to Hati. His eyes were wide in surprise. He had never seen a woman stand against a man with a higher rank than her. She smiled at him warmly.  
    “It's okay,” Misuteri said softly. “I won't let him hurt you,” she held her hand out.  
    Hati did not take it. He was frozen.  
    Misuteri saw the frightened look in his eye. He was still just a boy beneath his dark facade. She turned to Fenrir.  
    “Did you ever stop and think that maybe he's just scared? Don't you realize he's lashing out because he's hurting inside? He doesn't know what to do. He didn't have someone like me to be there for him,” Misuteri lowered her barrier. She walked towards Fenrir and gripped his chin. “Who was there to bandage his cuts and bruises whenever he made a mistake?”  
    Fenrir's chin suddenly ached. His eyes glistened with the memory of them at the Oasis.  
    She turned to look at all three of the wolves around her. “I don't know what's been going on around here but I bet we all know half of the whole story.” She met each one of their gazes. “But I don't think it's wise for us to share. He's always listening. He's always watching. Isn't he? That's why you're so afraid to let Hati's rebellion go unpunished, right?” Misuteri stared Fenrir down.  
    He nodded.  
    Skoll's eyes were wide. He watched her fight Loki without drawing a weapon. He watched her arm herself with logic and wisdom like no one he had ever seen before. The thousand year old wolf stared at Misuteri as if he were a pup.  
    Hati rose on his own behind Misuteri. He dusted himself off.  
    “I guess you're not as dumb as I thought,” Hati admitted humbly.  
    Misuteri turned to him and smiled. “Good!” She replied cheerfully. She returned her gaze to Fenrir, “Can we talk?”  
    Fenrir nodded.  
    Misuteri turned from the two boys standing next to her and went into the bedroom. She crawled across the bed. She sat with her back against the wall.  
    Fenrir stood across from her. He did not approach her.  
    “You know, it's weird seeing your mouth move when you talk. You sound exactly the same, though,” Misuteri reminisced. “Come here,” she patted the comforter.  
    Fenrir did not say anything. He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to smile.  
    “I'm right, aren't I?” She paused. “You know what he has planned, don't you?”  
    Fenrir could not look her in the eye.  
    “That's answer enough for me.” She sighed. “It's okay.” She paused again. “Has he been different lately?”  
    Fenrir knit his brows together. “How did you know?”  
    “I told you. We both know things the other doesn't. It's all part of his game,” Misuteri replied as if it were common sense. She was right. It should have been.  
     Fenrir respected Misuteri greatly. She was his heroine and his mother but he had to protect her. Now more than ever, he had the power to do just that. He looked at Misuteri with all the seriousness of Loki. “Game or not, he has left me in charge in his absence, and I cannot let you bring my authority into question.”  
    Misuteri tilted her head to the side. “Is that what's happened? Is that why he made you human? Is that why your children have been saved?”  
    “I did request them as enforcers of his will,” Fenrir lifted his chin.  
    Misuteri scoffed. She could not help it. “I can't believe it. The second I'm gone, you start following daddy around like a lost pup. Did you ever think for yourself?” Misuteri was angry and hurt. She felt unappreciated and discarded. She shook her head and discarded him in return.  
    Fenrir's temper burned. “I am thinking for myself!” He snapped at her. He crawled over her. “I smelled you on him. I smelled him on you. It was not like before. Your scents have mingled together and now, neither of you smell the same as before,” He got in her face.  
    Misuteri's eyes crossed as she looked at him. She was surprised by his boldness. He was usually so submissive, even to her.  
    “I know you are there, with him, even when I cannot see you. He has changed. He is still cruel and unreasonable but there is logic and reason to his actions. I sense a man worthy of my loyalty in him. I sense a man worthy of you in him and I will do whatever it takes to make that a reality,” Fenrir lectured her as he never had before. The reason why was clear.  
    Misuteri smiled. She quickly could not control her joy. She laughed loudly.  
    There is the man I raised. Fenrir has finally matured. He's finally thinking for himself.  
    “I will not let you take his abuse in our stead. It is my turn to protect you, Misuteri. Let me. Let me be your shield and sword,” He held his hand to his chest. He looked at her with hope and optimism in his eyes.  
 _I can't. I can't let him do that. I can't let him get hurt because of me._  
    “Fenrir...I...” Misuteri tried to reason with him.  
    “You are already protecting your Midgardian champions. Let me be your champion of Asgard. Let us be your champions now,” he held his hand out.  
    “But...I don't know them. How am I supposed to trust them?” Misuteri looked at him with worry in her eyes.  
    “Trust in me as I have trusted in you,” Fenrir repeated Misuteri's words back at her.  
    Her eyes went wide.  
 _But...how?_  
    The weight of those words was heavy upon Misuteri's chest. Her thoughts lingered on Jouten. She felt him looking at her through Fenrir's eyes.      
    “I'll try but...don't...don't ever be like him, Fenrir. The second you do, you'll have betrayed my trust and we'll both be all alone,” Misuteri warned him.  
    “I will never leave you alone,” Fenrir crawled closer to her and nuzzled the top of his head under her chin.  
    Misuteri wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him down and pressed him against her chest. Fenrir curled under her embrace. He slid his arms around her waist and listened to her heart beat. She leaned her head against the wall.  
 _Do they all know? Has Fenrir convinced them all to fight for me?_  
 _But why? Why would they do that? I'm sure Loki's burned bridges and blackmailed them into doing his bidding but why would they ally themselves with me?_  
 _Does he know?_  
    Misuteri looked down at her forearm. Gleipnir glowed under the sleeve of the hoodie.  
  
    _No...he couldn't but he know something. He knows things are different._  
 _Different. Things are different. They're so different now._  
 _Did I trade one set of champions for another? Did Loki win? It's always been just him and me..._  
 _No. He's been fighting Jouten this whole time. He's been trying to defeat Odin. He hasn't even really bothered with me. He doesn't even see me as a threat. I've been fighting him this whole time. I've been trying to play his game...always trying not to get sucked in but I was sure I lost._  
 _I had him in checkmate but he turned the tables._  
 _But what if he didn't? What if he just wanted me to think he did? What if he does see me as a threat? What if he's just been trying to manipulate himself out of a corner? If I cornered him and forced him to tap his reserves, then he's running out of moves. If he's still cornered...then I still have a chance to win. I will win._  
     
    Misuteri's eyes stared upward at the ceiling. They glowed a silvery blue. Her mouth was agape and the Essence dripped from the corner of her mouth. Her skin was hot as it coursed through her veins. It made them bulge around her hands and neck.  
    Fenrir woke as if he had been having a bad dream.  
    The entire room was dark. He could only see the light from Misuteri's eyes.  
    “Misuteri!” He shouted. He shook her.  
    She would not wake.  
    “Misuteri!” Fenrir howled.  
    Hati and Skoll pounded on the door but it would not budge. Misuteri's barrier was too strong for them to break.  
    Fenrir let out another depressing howl.  
    Huginn and Muninn fluttered outside the windows but they could not break the glass on the windows. They beat on it as hard as they could.  
    “Father!” Fenrir cried out.  
    There was only darkness and dull thumping in Fenrir's ears. Tears began to form upon his water lines.  
    “No...Misuteri...No...” Fenrir cried over her.  
    “Move, Fenrir,” his father's voice was deep and solemn. He appeared behind Fenrir. He approached the poisoned girl and her pet.  
    Fenrir reluctantly let Misuteri slip from his grasp. She fell back against the bed.  
    “She will be fine,” Loki stood tall over her. He let his scepter fall down close to Misuteri's face.  
    The light from Misuteri's eyes was drawn towards the aura of Loki's scepter. The Essence lifted up in droplets from the sheets and floated through the air. A forceful gust of energy burst towards Loki and Fenrir. The ancient wolf held up his hands to cover his face. It pushed him backward. Loki stood unchanged by her show of power.  
    He slowly drained all the energy he could from her. The Essence became one with his scepter's light. It took the form of a portal to another world. It pulled the Essence into it. What little of the Essence Loki was able to extract vanished from their realm of existence. His face was carved from stone. His focus and determination was unparalleled.  
    Misuteri's eyes stopped glowing and slowly shut. Her chin was dry and her skin returned to normal.  
    “You have been very naughty, Misuteri,” Loki whispered.  
    The room grew lighter again. The sun shown through the windows. Huginn and Muninn cast shadows into the room. Hati and Skoll burst through the door.  
    “What happened?!” Skoll shouted. He saw the worry and confusion on Fenrir's face.  
    “Nothing that concerns the likes of you,” Loki turned. “Any of you,” he met the gaze of all of the onlookers. “That is enough for today. I excuse you from your posts,” Loki ordered.  
    Huginn and Muninn dropped away from the windows in sync. Hati and Skoll rushed out of the room. They feared Loki's authority. Fenrir lingered.  
    “Leave, wolf. You have caused enough damage,” Loki scolded him. His words burned Fenrir's worried heart.  
    He lowered his head and took his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I thought myself to death. :3


	16. The Promise (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri finds the courage to ask Loki one last question before they part from her unconscious. Then, Misuteri is forced to come to a very unwelcome conclusion. Can she resist the urge to rebel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More intimate moments between Misu and Loki coming up!

    The pair stopped laughing and another silent moment passed.  
    Misuteri looked at Loki nervously.  
 _I have to ask him. If I don't...He might not ever give me another chance._  
    “You remind me a lot of him. You're smarter and more powerful but sometimes...the way you act and the reason you do things...the similarities are undeniable,” Misuteri could not meet his eye. “How do I know  I'm not wasting my hope and optimism on you? How do I know you're not abusing my resilience?”  
    This was a difficult moment for Loki. She was hyper aware of the narcissistic and dismissive behaviors of one afflicted with antisocial behavior disorder. He had no choice but to be honest.  
    “I do not know.” He shook his head in disappointment. “I was hurt, Misuteri. I was in so much pain. The man I loved...he was gone but he was right there before me. If he had died, maybe things would have been different. If he had remembered...maybe I would have had a chance at closure but neither of those options were available to me.”  
    Loki paused for a long moment.  
    Misuteri averted her eyes and listened.  
    He took a deep breath in. “I have made some terrible decisions. Many of which, I am not proud of but if I could, if I could go back as the man I am now, as the man I was in Asgard, I believe my decisions would have differed. That is what we are fighting for, right?” He grabbed Misuteri's hand and held it up to his face.  
    Misuteri had no choice. She hardened her expression. She did not want to break the second she saw his unhappy expression. She gazed up at him.  
    His face was full of remorse and shame. He was truly embarrassed by the way he had behaved. He looked to Misuteri for comfort now.  
    Her face softened. A mild frown formed on her lips. Her heart ached for him.  
    “I need your help, Misuteri, I cannot win on my own. This,” he held up his arm and Gleipnir glowed brightly, “is not an alliance of convenience. I do not need you alive because of your connection to your pack. I need you. I need your optimism and naivety. I need your light to guide me. You remind me of the boy I used to be. You make me want to be the man I was too cowardly to aspire to be.”  
    Misuteri knew exactly how he felt. She knew what he needed. She had needed it once too. Kissui was her light for so long. Misuteri would have been lost without her. She would not have had the motivation, the strength to overcome her weaknesses and evolve as quickly as she did.  
    Misuteri would not have known how to help Kouken when he needed it most. Her inner compass pointed true north only because she wanted to set an example for  Kissui. With it as her guide, she was able to help Kouken and Nero. Having known which direction was true north led her straight to Jouten.  
 _I know why you loved him so much. I can imagine, even if he were half insane and in pain that in many ways, he'd still be the same loving person. He's still be virtuous and strong._  
    She had leaned on Jouten so many times over the duration of their relationship. She often needed his support and encouragement to keep fighting the good fight. There were many times she would have thrown in the towel if it were not for him. He was her light now.  
    Misuteri felt a pain in her heart. She knew Jouten probably felt it too.  
 _If I help Loki...then I cannot be with Jouten._  
    She looked down and shook her head. Loki still held her hand to his cheek.  
    “Promise me...promise me that you'll let all of us go when you're ready. When we defeat him...and everything is securely in place, you have to promise to let us go,” Misuteri squeezed his hand.  
    Loki was silent for too long.  
    “Promise me, Loki, or I can't help you. I can't abandon them...they're my family...If you don't promise me...then you'll never really change,” Misuteri's intuition was astounding.  
    Every word she spoke stabbed Loki in the heart. It ached as if he were losing her right then, in that moment. He was unable to reply.  
    “I want to help you. You know I do. It's who I am. I can't just walk away but we have to be in this together. We have to be a team,” Misuteri tried to assure him. She knew what he was feeling was fear. She felt it too.  
    Misuteri pulled her hand away from his face and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. She held her forearms as tighter and tighter until she could apply no more pressure.  
    Even through the thick leather about his waist, her grip was impressive. It was difficult for Loki to take a full breath. He looked down and smiled. He folded his arms around her shoulders.  
    “I promise, Misuteri, when I rise to Jouten's heights, you and your pack will be free,” Loki whispered to her. “We are a team. We will do this together.”  
     
    Misuteri opened her eyes opened slowly. A smile rest upon her lips. She looked to her left.  
    Loki lay on her arm. His head rested on the pillow above her. One arm was shoved under the pillow and the other was stretched out over her abdomen. His cloak lay over his back and Misuteri's lower half.  
    “Hey, Loki, wake up,” she whispered to him.  
    Loki smiled. He did not open his eyes. “It seems we have come full circle.”  He peeked open one of his eyes. He tucked his arm more securely around Misuteri.  
    It was clear he did not want her to get up.  
    “Loki...why were you in my dream in the first place?” Misuteri did not know how to properly word the question.  
    Loki looked at her.  
    “Would  you like to tell me why you invoked the Essence's power?” Loki lifted his eyebrow.  
    Misuteri was confused. “I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't. I wouldn't. I know how dangerous it is.” Misuteri scooted up and pressed her back against the leather headboard. She slipped out of Loki's grip.  
    He sat up and rest his back against the wall. He kicked his boots off and crossed his feet.  
    “But you did. Ask Fenrir. You almost died. You scared him half to death.” His tone was distant, almost cold.  
    Misuteri froze.  
    “I saved your life.” He looked her in the eye. “I was not about to let my greatest investment slip through my fingers.”  
    “But how?” Misuteri asked.  
    “That is what I was trying to find out,” Loki replied. “What were you and Fenrir doing before you fell asleep?”  
    Misuteri narrowed her eyes for a fraction of a second. “I don't know...we were just talking. He was telling me...”  
    “What has Fenrir told you?” Loki's voice was hot with disapproval.  
    “Nothing...not really. He said you put him in charge when you're not around and that I should respect that...” Misuteri did not know what not to say.  
    “Aye, you should. It is true. He is a prince. He needs to learn how to rule,” Loki spoke pridefully.  
    Misuteri pursed her lips. “How do you expect me to respect him as a leader when last year I was the one raising him?” Misuteri's voice dripped with frustration. “I am more a leader than he is. I should be in charge!”  
    “You are jealous.” Loki snickered.  
 _I am not._  
    “I thought you would be but you have no nobility in your blood,” Loki patronized her. “You have no right to the role of leadership.”  
 _Neither do you._  
    Misuteri rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms. She tucked her chin and pouted.  
    Loki snatched the tip of her chin. He lifted it to meet his fiery gaze. “How can you expect to lead at my side when I have to constantly remind you to look me in the eye when I speak to you? You are always pouting or whining or crying whenever you do not get your way.”  
    Misuteri shuttered at the intensity of his gaze.  
    “You must learn to kneel before you may stand. You must crawl before you may walk. You must be silent before you may speak. You must live in darkness before you may know the light. You must be nothing before you are capable of anything,” Loki was giving her valuable advice.  
    Misuteri did not want to hear him.  
 _He does what he wants. When did he ever have to do any of that? He's just trying to wear me down._  
    Misuteri narrowed her eyes at him. “Why don't you just go? You don't want to be here anyway. Otherwise you wouldn't have locked me up with a horde of baby sitters.”  
    “Why, you ungrateful wench!” Loki's temper snapped.  
    He appeared on the other side of the bed. He snatched the shoulder part of her hoodie. He yanked her off the bed.  
    Misuteri lost her balance and slipped off of the side of the mattress.  
    “Hey! Hey, hey!” Misuteri cried out.  
    Loki let her go. He stood between her and the door.  
    She straightened out her outfit. She was not far from the bed.  
    “Fenrir sacrificed his freedom so that you could live here with the mortal comforts you missed so much,” he held out his arms.  
    Misuteri held her hands over her mouth.  
    “What? Where is he?” Misuteri could not help but ask.  
    She imagined him in a small cage somewhere dark, cold and wet.  
    Loki narrowed his eyes. “He has learned your stubbornness. He poorly negotiated for your privileges. He is now more my son than ever before.”  
    “You turned a knight into a pawn. How could you?” Misuteri was astonished.  
    “This is no chess game, Misuteri. I have successfully captured all your allies. I have turned him against you. I have turned them all against you. You have no one to fight for you. Why is it so impossible for you to accept your fate?” Loki was completely overcome by his victory.  
 _Not everyone. You have not turned everyone against me._  
    Misuteri shook her head. She widened her feet to shoulder width apart. She had to make a choice.  
 _He is my lord and master. He is my king._  
    She gritted her teeth hard.  
 _I do not serve two masters._  
    She kept her eyes down.  
 _I must be his shadow. I am his reflection. I must be the light that guides him._  
    She breathed more easily now.  
 _I must kneel before I can stand. I must crawl before I can walk. I must be silent before I can speak. I must live in darkness before I can know the light. I must be nothing before I can do anything._  
    Now Loki's words sunk in. They calmed her rapidly beating heart. Her thoughts slowed and her intuition spoke clearly to her.  
    Misuteri exhaled slowly. She lowered her head even more and lowered herself down on one knee. Both of her legs were bent at ninety degree angles. Her front foot was pressed flat against the ground and she set her elbow on it. Her other hand was stretched straight down with her fingers splayed open for balance. The foot behind her was parallel with her thigh. Her ankle tightened and her toes were pressed firmly into the ground. Her body felt strange as she willingly subjected herself to his subjugation. She kept quiet. She felt his eyes on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a pretty hot and heavy scene. Loki is very pleased with Misuteri. I'm pretty sure it's going to be the first time he ever makes love to her! 
> 
> And as always, your comments and kudos keep me going! Thank you so much for all your support! I'll post a new chapter soon!


	17. Forbidden Affection (Plot<Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki rewards Misuteri with some very intense and passionate love making. There's just one hitch, he won't let her cum...just once that is. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent all night writing this chapter. I think it's pretty awesome. It's amazing to think how far these characters have developed from the beginning of Mystery & Mischief. The best part is, it's not over yet!

    “Misuteri,” Loki spoke her name with intention and purpose.  
    She lifted her head and gazed submissively up at him.  
    “I believe you just learned how to kneel,” he was genuinely pleased. He clapped twice.  
    Misuteri could not hide a smile.  
    His face softened. He bent down and lifted her to her feet. He swiftly unzipped her jacket and stripped it off of her shoulders. He yanked on the bottom of her shirt and jerked it over her head.  
    Misuteri moved with him. She did not resist. Her shirt fluffed her hair up over her shoulders and in her face. She smiled at him. She stood their with her large breasts heaving in the air. Her skin began to flush.  
    Loki let his gaze fall over her breasts and mid-drift. His passion burned in his loins. He kissed her. He slipped his tongue between her unguarded lips. He held her around the waist and by the back of her neck. He moved her back against the bed. He lay her against the mattress.  
    Loki cast her jeans aside. He shifted and banished most of his clothing. He stood between her legs shirtless. He hastily loosened his leather trousers.  
    Misuteri's eyes fell over his strong shoulders and his muscular arms. Her eyes lingered on the bulge of his biceps as his dexterous fingers danced above his pelvis. Her gaze swept over his tone abdomen and up over his chest. There were no blemishes, no scars. He had no chest hair to distract her from the smooth texture of his skin.  
    Loki quickly shed his pants. They quickly dropped around his ankles. He crawled over Misuteri. He pressed his passion against her pelvis. The thin cotton of her panties was his only obstacle.  
    Misuteri looked up over Loki's neck and his narrow chin. She was hypnotized by the shape of his lips as he spoke to her.  
    “Relax, Misuteri, this is not a punishment,” he tucked his head into her shoulders as he slid his hands down her waist. He kissed down her chest as he discarded the garment. His hands slipped under her panties on either leg and he swiftly removed them.  
    Loki continued to drift down her midsection. He rubbed his hands all over her. His tongue lightly flicked against the inner curve of her hip and then the round of her thigh. His breath was thick and hot on her.  
    Misuteri stretched her arms up above her head and relaxed her hips. Her body flexed and twitched at his every touch. It was not long until the light sweet and musky scent filled her nostrils.  
    Loki was already neck deep in the aroma of her arousal. His silver tongue danced around her clitoris. He tapped it in a slow, delicate rhythm. He lowered himself below the edge of the bed and lifted Misuteri's legs up onto his shoulders. His new position opened her up wide for is large, curious eyes.  
    The evidence of his skill was clear. She was hot to the touch. Her chest heaved with the need for air. Her hips bounced lightly in the air. Her pelvis beckoned for him. Its glistening sheen was alluring like a siren’s song.  
    Loki tipped her hips back and drove his tongue deep inside of her. He held her legs apart as she tried to squeeze around him in ecstasy.  He made twists and turns around the outer most part of her. His speed on her hooded pearl was unprecedented. He panted between her legs. The warmth from his exhale was soothing while the cool sensation of his inhale made Misuteri quiver beneath him.  
    “Please...Loki...” Misuteri whispered to him. She reached down for him but could not reach him.  
    Loki knew what she wanted. He nibbled on her inner thigh. He sucked and pulled at the tender skin from her left leg to her right. He took ample time passing over her swollen folds in between.  
    Misuteri's entire body ached for his touch. She quivered and twitched beneath him. Her movements were just short of writhing. The waiting was agony. She could not take his sensual torment for much longer.  
    “Please, Loki, I want you,” Misuteri tried to beg him.  
    Every time she mustered the cognitive ability to string a few words together, his actions became more intense. This time he slipped his tongue against the most sensitive nerve bundle deep inside of her. His tongue was almost impossibly long. He was a true master of his lingual muscle.  
    Misuteri lost all control over her body. He had aroused her so fully that she convulsed beneath him with that single motion. Her entire pelvis rocked upward towards Loki's mouth. Her buttocks flexed and squeezed as her inner muscles pinched against Loki's tongue. Loki had to use most of his upper strength to keep her still from his disadvantaged position. She could have suffocated him if he had not been prepared for her climax.  
    The thick, slippery evidence of Loki's skill soaked his mouth. He drank her in. He coaxed every last drop out of her. He slipped his tongue up and around her engorged clitoris.  
    He looked up at her. He could not see her face over the high curve of her breasts. He pulled back and lowered her legs. He wiped his mouth with the back of his forearm. He smiled down at her.  
    She could barely lift her head to look at him. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body was limp and weak.  
    “I...I...I...” Misuteri was unable to finish her thought. She tried to sit up.  
    Loki stood up and pushed her back down. He climbed on top of her and spun her hips so that she lay with her feet pointed towards the foot board.  
    Misuteri tried to sit up again. She reached out towards his chest. She scratched his shoulder.  
    “Please, I...” Her hormones still flooded her system.  
    Loki was not about to let that stop. He moved up her torso and pressed his lips against hers. He still tasted like her. He pressed her against the bed again. He cradled her. He held her against him with one arm around her waist and the other holding the back of her head.  
    Misuteri tipped her head up at him. She pressed her breasts into his chest. She wrapped one of her legs up over his hip and she pushed her hips forward against him. His hard abdomen was warm and soothing against her soft, supple skin.  
    Loki slid his hand down her back and groped the firm round skin on her backside. He squeezed it hard and Misuteri cried out. Loki smiled and then buried his face in her breasts. He gnawed on them and pulled them free of confinement. His pulse raced as Misuteri reacted to him.  
    Misuteri scratched and groped at him. Her fingers slipped from his powerful chest and arms. She clawed his back as he chewed on her ear and suckled her neck. Her body flexed and tensed beneath him. She moaned with need. She tried to get her hands around his pulsating member but he knocked her hand away each time. He pressed it firmly against her. She could feel it against her leg. Each time she moaned and begged, it thickened.  
    “I can't...take...” Misuteri was slowly regaining the ability to speak. “I can't...it...take...please,” she begged him to end her suffering.  
    “You want it?” Loki toyed with her. “Take it. If you want it, take it.” He whispered in her ear. “That is...if you can,” he held her hands above her head and continued his lustful torment.  
    Misuteri pulled on her arms but it was no use. She scratched at his fingers. She tried to loosen his grip. She shifted and adjusted her hips. She pinched his pant legs with her toes. She whined.  
    “Please,” she gasped.  
    Her entire body glistened with sweat. Her muscles were tiring from the constant twitching and quivering. She was weakening.  
    Each time they touched, it was electric. It was like their bodies were charged and reacting to one another. Their individual energy weaved and entwined like their naked bodies.  
    Misuteri moaned his name in his ear.  
    Loki had a victorious smile plastered all over his face. He could not remove it. He did not want to.  
    “Once more,” Loki whispered to her.  
    He tickled his hand down her stomach to the sensitive crevasse between her legs.   
    Before he even touched her, Misuteri moaned heavily in his ear.  
    He slipped two fingers within her to the hilt. His dexterity was divine. It took him only seconds to find that spot deep within her. He stroked it gently at first and then made long, hard strides against it.  
    His eyes went wide as he watched her writhe beneath him. He enjoyed holding her arms above her head and pressing her against the bed. His devilish smile grew as he coaxed her to completion.  
    Misuteri's entire body was flush with endorphins and oxytocin again. Her jaw was slack and her vision was white. Her eyes were firmly stuck in the upward position.  
    Loki was thrilled with himself. He gently knocked her knees apart and  positioned himself lower than her. He held his manhood at the base and took aim. The tip of his passion pressed against her entrance. He slowly lowered his weight down upon her.  
    It was easier than he thought it would be. She was wet and warm. He could feel every little movement she made. He hastily drove himself deep inside of her. Once he was soaked to the hilt, he experienced an unfamiliar sensation. Loki's thoughts went blank. Every nerve surged with a new type of energy. He was short of breath.  
    He opened his eyes and the sight of Misuteri caused his hips to pump involuntarily. He cast her bra aside and gripped her breasts firmly in his hands. His grip overflowed. Her nipples grew hard against his palms.  
    Misuteri tossed her head back and forth. With her arms free, she crashed them down at her sides and dug her fingernails in the sheet. She moaned.  
    Loki lifted her leg up and rested it on her shoulder. He was deeper than before. He could feel the rough texture of her cervix. She was relaxing and expanding around him. His grip tightened around her leg. He massaged her thigh and kissed her calf.  
    He was up on his knees. For a moment, his hips pumped automatically but he wanted more. He adjusted his power and speed.  
    Misuteri cried out the harder he was. She seemed to slip closer to full consciousness as he increased his speed.  
    Loki adapted once more. He thrust his hips rapidly but did not compromise his power. His stamina was astounding. He measured his breath and paced himself. Sweat soaked his long, black hair. He pushed his bangs out of his face and smiled. He flexed inside of Misuteri and watched her eyes go wide. He adored how she reacted to him.  
    Loki kept himself tense inside of her. After a half dozen thrusts, she let out a scream!  
    Misuteri reflexively covered her mouth but Loki pulled her hand away. He dipped down and kissed her. He relaxed and then did it again three more times before he allowed himself to release. Misuteri orgasmed each time. She was nearly unconscious from the pleasure.  
    He dug his feet into the bed and used his entire body as momentum. He gripped Misuteri's wrists at her side and used them to balance. He held them tight in his hands. Misuteri's legs fell over his hips and bounced in the air with him. Her toes curled behind him. Loki's speed was unprecedented. In a matter of seconds, he was frozen in his tracks.  
    His entire body lurched forward over Misuteri. He cried out. His orgasm erupted from his loins with such force he felt as if he would vomit. He turned catatonic. He did not have control of his movements. His body rejected his will as it twitched and convulsed over Misuteri.  
    His jaw was locked in an open position. His eye lids were shut so tightly he felt his eyes throb. He held Misuteri's wrists tighter now as he tried to regain his strength.  
    Misuteri felt his distress. She slowly rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes. His grip on her did not hurt. Her body was numb with neurologically manufactured drugs.  
    “Loki...” she whimpered.  
    She involuntarily flexed around Loki's hyper sensitive member. It was still thick and engorged with blood. Loki cried out.  
    “Gah! Be still, woman!” His voice sounded crude but it was obvious to Misuteri he was in pain.  
    He panted. His body slowly started to relax. He was able to flex and stretch his toes, then his ankles and calves. He let go of Misuteri's wrists and flattened his hands out on the bed. He arched his back and Misuteri let her legs fall from his hips. Loki was able to withdraw from her.      
    He subsequently collapsed on the bed next to her.  
    Misuteri snickered. It quickly turned into a laugh. She could not help it. She was slowly coming back to life. She realized what had just happened. She not only found it amusing but adorable.  
    Loki laughed at her. “What...what is it?” He was able to cough the words out.  
    “Y-you,” she replied.  
    Loki rolled his eyes and threw his arms up over his head. He felt the underside of his arms cool instantaneously. “At least I can walk straight, if I had to,” he teased her.  
    “I would like to see you try,” Misuteri smiled. Her blonde hair stuck to her cheeks. She moved it and fluffed it up above her. Her neck and shoulders were bare and cooler.  
    “Fine!” Loki exclaimed. He took a deep breath and started to sit up.  
    Misuteri lifted her arm and stretched it out in front of him. She nudged him back towards the bed. He was too weak to resist.  
    “Whoo-who! And Misu takes down the God of Mischief!” She laughed.  
    Loki did manage to roll onto his side. He looked down at her and smiled. He stared at her eyes. He was in bliss and he was with the only person he wanted. His heart pounded with excitement.  
    Misuteri met his gaze. She looked up at him bashfully. She felt extremely vulnerable.  
    “I love you,” the words fell from his lips without him realizing it.  
    Misuteri was stunned. Her pupils expanded. Her mouth was dry and her throat suddenly hurt. She observed the sincerity and surprise in his own expression. Her feelings welled up in her chest and felt heavy. She tried to wade through them but every second she waited to reply was agony for them both.  
    “I – I think...” Misuteri paused. “I think I love you, too,” she replied. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but she was far from confident in her words. They were the most she could give him in that moment.  
 _Maybe...maybe I really do?_  
    Misuteri was very uncomfortable. She pulled on the sheet beneath them and used it to comfort herself. The fabric on her skin made her feel more secure than skin on skin contact.  
    Loki stayed above the sheet. He felt too warm to be covered over anyway. He scooted closer to her and rested his head. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder.  
    Misuteri was finally able to breathe again. She moved her arms on top of the sheet.  
    Loki reached out and put his hand in hers. Then he wiggled his arm under her neck.  
    Misuteri squeezed his hand tightly. She rolled over onto her side. She squished the pillow in the nape of her neck over Loki's arm and nuzzled against it. For a moment, she was awake and stared forward at the bedroom with her eyes wide open. Then, the adrenaline left her body weightless and her thoughts were blank. A small smile rested upon her lips before she drifted into her slumber.  
    It took Loki a long time to convince himself her words were true so that he could fall asleep. When he saw Misuteri's blissful expression, he knew the truth. He was winning her over. She was falling for him.


	18. Sisterly Affection (Plot<Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri has a strange dream. Then, she really gets to know Jormangundr and Hel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors in advance. This is my first F/F scene in a long time and I was just too excited to get it on here.

    Misuteri found a world of golden buildings as she crossed a bridge made of light. All the colors of the rainbow danced at her feet. She could not look down for long. They blinded her. Behind her was a great glass pyramid. On both sides of it, an impossibly tall wall surrounded the city.  
    As she neared the silhouette of the gilded city, she saw figures waiting for her outside of a gate. They waved and shouted to her. She could not hear them.  
    When the group was less than a hundred yards away, Misuteri began to recognize them.  
 _Nighogg? Fenrir? Hati and Skoll? Muninn and Huginn?_  
    Misuteri could see that the group was dressed in exotic clothes. They settled in their excited mood. They were quiet once Misuteri was close enough to clearly hear what they were saying. The closer she got, the faster she realized they were not staring at her.  
    Misuteri turned to her right. A blinding green light made her turn her eyes away.  
    “Father! Welcome home!” Fenrir shouted towards her.  
 _Fenrir...where are we?_  
    Misuteri could not make her thoughts into audible words as she moved passed Loki's allies. Beyond the gates, thousands of people cheered. Misuteri continued to walk with her eyes forward. She focused on an enormous, shining castle unlike any castle she had ever seen in her entire life.  
    Misuteri blinked as the light burned her optic sense.  
    “I must apologize for all that. As royalty, we must keep up appearances. I am sure you understand, right, Misuteri?” A soothing male voice spoke to her.  
    Misuteri opened her eyes. She could see Loki's helmet resting upon a small table. She turned towards the voice and still she could only see a bright, shining figure of green.  
    “You must be exhausted. You should rest. Your eyes still have not full adjusted,” the figure came towards her.  
    Misuteri moved backwards and then felt herself lay against something soft. She blinked again.  
  
    Her eyes did not open again until she was conscious. She heard muffled voices on the other side of her bedroom door. Someone banged on her door. She groaned.  
    “Let her sleep, Jormangundr! Father probably kept her up all night. Besides, the longer she sleeps, the less time we have to spend with a pathetic mortal,” an unhappy woman hushed her voice.  
 _I better get up. Loki wouldn't be very happy if I slept the day away and refused to spend time with his children._  
    The thought of an angry Loki made it easy for her to get out of bed. She was groggy and stumbled into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her hair.  
    “You know, Midgard isn't all that bad, Hel. I've spent most of my life here,” another woman argued her point.  
    “Oh, yes, I'm sure you were able to explore the wonders of this realm with your tail in your mouth the whole time,” the other woman replied.  
 _They bicker like sisters._  
    Misuteri sighed heavily. She took a deep breath and cast her appearance into place. She ripped a plain black t-shirt off of a hanger after slipping into her underwear. She pulled a pair of black cargo pants with green stitching.  
    She left the closet and stood at her bedroom door. She took a deep breath and turned the door knob.  
    Misuteri exited her bedroom with a smile.  
    “Hello, I'm Misuteri,” she introduced herself politely.  
    A woman with long, straight brown hair turned to Misuteri. She looked back at her with a big smile. She waved.  
    “Hi, there, sleepyhead!” She replied. The woman turned and bent over the back of the couch. She reached out her hand.  
    Misuteri noticed her long, black fingernails as she took her hand. Her eyes gazed over her narrow, pale green eyes and her glossy pink lips. She could not stop staring at her large bust as it pressed against the top of the couch. Misuteri blinked and dropped the woman's hand.  
    The woman was wearing dark green a long sleeve shirt that swooped down below her shoulders. Her breasts held it up. Misuteri could see the skin on her lower back and the round of her narrow hips over the edge of the couch. She wore short, olive green shorts that showed the entire length of her legs. She was wearing a pair of black, high heel boots. Her sun kissed color of her skin seemed to glow. She was breathtakingly beautiful.  
    Suddenly, another smaller woman stood next to Misuteri. She held her hand out to greet Misuteri. She startled Misuteri. Misuteri quickly averted her eyes from the seductive woman posing on the couch and took the other woman's hand.  
    Misuteri's eyes went wide with how strikingly different her two guests were. The woman standing before her looked like a girl that had barely begun to mature. She was thin and her skin was white. Her long, black hair covered the right half of her face. It was thick and parted on the far right. Misuteri gazed down kindly into the single, big bright green eye staring up at her. She had a round face and small mouth like Misuteri. She was smaller than Kissui but Misuteri could tell there was something sinister hiding behind her hair.  
    “My name is Hel,” the girl spoke. “And this is my sister, Jormangundr,” Hel politely introduced the pretty woman on the couch.  
    Misuteri smiled even larger now to disguise her distress. She gently shook Hel's hand and nodded.  
    “I'm sorry if I kept you guys waiting,” Misuteri looked down at Hel.  
    Hel was wearing black suit jacket with high, notched lapels. She had taken a long, thick green ribbon and tied a bow upon her chest as a tie. She was wearing a plain black skirt made of narrow, accordion pleats. She was not an unattractive girl but she was just that, a girl.  
    “It's okay,” Jormangundr assured Misuteri. She patted the couch near her.  
    Misuteri took the hint. She took the shortest path around the couch to sit by Jormangundr. Being so close to her made Misuteri nervous and self-conscious.  
    “I was just fixing some tea, would you like some?” Hel asked politely. Her tone was less warm and friendly than Jormangundr.  
    Misuteri cleared her throat. “Yes, that sounds great!”  
    Hel summoned a white tea set upon a serving tray in the kitchen and brought it around to the living room. She was slow and careful.  
    “So, Misuteri, were you dreaming about anyone special all day?” Jormangundr leaned in close and touched Misuteri's nose. She crossed her legs and her long hair flowed over her shoulders.  
 _Dream? Why would I have dreamed about...?_  
    Misuteri was suddenly able to recall fragments of her dream. She blinked as the golden buildings and the bright lights blinded her. She shook her head.  
    “Nope. I don't have anything exceptionally fascinating to share here!” Misuteri saw Hel return with the tea. “Hel, do you need any help?”  
    Hel ignored Misuteri. She daintily poured the tea into three cups.  
    Misuteri tried not to take it personally.  
    Jormangundr reached out and turned Misuteri's head back towards her. “You wouldn't lie to me, now would you?” Her words slithered sweetly from her tongue and wrapped them around Misuteri's throat like a threat.  
    Misuteri's eyes went wide. She shook her head and then let out a laugh. “Nope! I don't usually bother with lying...there tends to be too much to keep straight with lies. I like to keep things simple.”  
    Jormangundr gently lifted one of the three cups of tea off of the serving plate. She dumped three sugar cubes in it and stirred it gingerly. Her expression softened as she took her first sip.  
    “Huh. Now, that's a shame. I'm sure father would've been happy to hear that you spent your night pining for him,” Jormangundr pulled her feet up under her bottom and pulled her hair around down to one shoulder.  
    Misuteri was too busy catching her breath to notice Hel sitting really close to her.  
    “How many sugar cubes would you like?” Hel asked politely.  
    “T-two, please,” Misuteri replied. She took the warm cup with a smile and stirred her tiny silver spoon around in it. She sipped the liquid and let the bittersweet scent of the steamy vapor overtake her senses. Misuteri took several deep breaths before she opened her eyes.  
    Both Jormangundr and Hel were staring at her. Misuteri's heart rate increased.  
 _Oh god. Normally, I don't feel like my personal space is being invaded but right now, right now these two are freaking me out._  
    Misuteri exhaled and tried to stay relaxed. “I assume that means Loki is your father?”  
    Hel's expression was far from pleased. “Yes but that is not all we are.”  
    “I am the Midgard Serpent!” Jormangundr announced proudly.  
    “And I am the Goddess of the Underworld,” Hel closed her eyes as she lifted her tea cup to her mouth.  
 _Uh, if you're the 'goddess of the underworld', what the hell are you doing baby sitting me? I'm sure you have more important things to do._  
    Misuteri nodded. “I'm sorry...I didn't mean...”  
    “You want to be more than just his plaything, don't you?” Jormangundr turned Misuteri's gaze towards her again. She pressed her long nails into Misuteri's skin.  
 _What is it with you guys and asking me about my intentions?_  
    Misuteri tore away from Jormangundr. “I don't want to be his anything...” The words slipped from her lips before she could stop them.  
    “Too bad. I thought you had potential,” Hel crossed her legs and leaned against the back of the couch. Her feet dangled off of the edge.  
    “I agree. I think I could really like you,” Jormangundr also cast an expression of disinterest.  
    “He is not going to be happy when we tell him how you really feel,” Hel bounced her feet casually.  
    Misuteri froze with her tea cup close to her face. She lowered it to her lap.  
 _These two are relentless!_  
    “I meant to say that I have no ambitions of my own...I will be...I am whatever our king deems fit,” Misuteri tried to control her breathing.  
 _Smooth recovery. Now, stay in control. Don't let them unnerve you...that's his job..._  
    “That is very wise,” Hel's comment sounded like a compliment.  
    “I could really like you!” Jormangundr was excited. She started to laugh.  
    Misuteri joined her. Hel simply smiled.  
    “I see why he likes you. You're smart and clever,” Jormangundr was complimenting Misuteri.  
    “And you seem to know your place,” Hel refilled her tea cup.  
    A moment passed and the two women fawned over Misuteri. She had passed the test and they were rewarding her with friendliness.  
    “I bet you two are his favorites,” Misuteri commented.  
    “You barely know us. What makes you say such a thing?” Jormangundr asked.  
    “You,” Misuteri looked both of them in the eye. “Have the most in common with him. You know...you act just like him.”  
    Silence fell over the three women.  
    Then, Hel began uncontrollably laughing. She was genuinely entertained by Misuteri's observation. Jormangundr snickered to herself.  
    Misuteri did not know what to do. She stay quiet until one of them gave her a sign that she had not just signed her death warrant.  
    Hel gradually stopped laughing. “I will admit, father, seems the most fond of us.”  
    Jormangundr nodded. “How else do you think we got out of baby sitting duty until the last minute?”  
    So he has been using them to keep an eye on me!  
    “That is not the only reason we are here,” Hel said more seriously.  
    Misuteri looked at her curiously. “May I ask what that other reason is?”  
    Hel shrugged. “What do you think, sis?” She finished another cup of tea.  
    Jormangundr smiled deviously. “I don't know. I might still be on the fence.”  
    Misuteri furrowed her brows.  
    “What are you on the fence about?” Misuteri asked.  
    Jormangundr and Hel set their cups on the table. Jormangundr took Misuteri's cup from her lap. She stood up and straddled Misuteri's lap. Hel was suddenly behind Misuteri. She held her arms up over her head. The two sisters made eye contact and smiled at each other. Jormangundr grabbed the bottom of Misuteri's cotton shirt and lifted it over her shoulders. Hel used it to keep a firm grip on Misuteri's wrists.  
    Misuteri was stiff with surprise. She blinked as her shirt made it over her head and stared up at Jormangundr in confusion.  
    “What are you doing?” Misuteri asked.  
    Jormangundr dragged her long nails over Misuteri's abdomen to the top of her pants.  
    “Alright, you can just stop it. This isn't funny anymore,” Misuteri was still in denial considering her situation. She did not believe sexual assault was really their intention.  
    “Just lay back and relax, Misuteri,” Jormangundr unfastened Misuteri's pants.  
    Hel let go of Misuteri's wrists for a moment and tied a blindfold around her eyes. She moved hastily. The second she let go, Misuteri started to push against Jormangundr. Hel swiftly took Misuteri's arms again and held them tight.  
    Jormangundr pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside. She was now bare from the waist up. She pressed her chest against Misuteri. Her nipples grew firm beneath her bra. Jormangundr kissed Misuteri. She was not receptive. Jormangundr held Misuteri's jaw at the base to keep it from locking. She slipped her tongue in over Misuteri's once with lightning speed. Then, she flicked against it, over and over, again.  
    Jormangundr's oral affection muffled Misuteri's cries. The woman unclasped Misuteri's bra and threw it up her arms. Misuteri's breasts bounced freely and Jormangundr's attack focused upon her now exposed nipples.  
    “You best stay quiet. Father said if we did not like you, he would kill you. You want us to like you, right?” Hel was a master at psychological warfare as Jormangundr mastered melee combat.  
 _Oh god. Is this really happening? What in the hell am I supposed to do?_  
    Misuteri prayed for Loki to save her as Jormangundr yanked her pants off of her hips. Jormangundr had an expert touch. As her thin fingers tickled down Misuteri's pelvis. Misuteri turned her lips in to keep herself quiet but she could not keep still. She bounced and flexed as Jormangundr made her body grow warm with need. By the time Jormangundr came in contact with Misuteri's moist privates, it was clear they were winning the battle.  
    “Sister, she likes it,” Jormangundr lifted her head just long enough to speak. She quickly moved to the opposite breast and slipped her hand deeper between Misuteri's legs.  
    Misuteri began to squirm and whimper beneath Jormangundr's touch. She was not merciful. She drove two fingers deep inside of Misuteri. Hel pulled harder on Misuteri's arms. She forced Misuteri's back to arch towards Jormangundr and Misuteri flexed around her assailant’s phalanges.   
    “You must not cum until we say so or else we will have to punish you,” Hel whispered into Misuteri's ear.  
 _Oh god. Oh god. Oh, my god._  
    Misuteri was panting, now. Her submission was eminent.  
    Jormangundr gnawed upon Misuteri's breasts more passionately. With her free hand, she slipped her fingers around Misuteri's throat and pressed upon her windpipe. She increased the speed of her fingers as they clawed at Misuteri's inner walls.  
    Misuteri was quickly losing control over her body.  
 _Oh, god. No. No, this has to stop..._  
    “Loki!” Misuteri cried out. “Please...” Misuteri whimpered. “Save me, Loki, please...”  
    Loki appeared next to Hel. He placed his finger over his lips as both Hel and Jormangundr looked up at him. He bent down close to Misuteri's ear.  
    “Do not move,” he whispered.  
    A lump of saliva got stuck in Misuteri's throat as she registered the voice accompanying those words. She closed her eyes tightly behind the blindfold and tried to relax into the couch.  
    “Father!” Hel let go of Misuteri's arms and wrapped them around Loki's waist.  
    Loki held Hel's shoulders tightly and pressed against her.  
    Jormangundr moved off of Misuteri's lap and reached over the couch to embrace Loki. She looked up at him admirably.  
    Loki bent over and planted a kiss upon the top of Hel's head. Then he turned and held Jormangundr with each hand on both sides of her face. He kissed her upon the lips.  
    “I see you have gotten to know Misuteri quite well. From what I just observed, it is safe to assume you approve?” Loki looked at both of them in the eye. He did not seem to notice or care that Jormangundr's breasts were in plain view. He had even more disregard for Misuteri.  
 _Please say yes...after all of this...you have to say yes._  
    “She did ruin our fun by calling you here so soon,” Hel pouted.  
    “She was fun to play with even before we really got serious,” Jormangundr admitted.  
    “That, my lovely Misuteri,” he a paused as he looked over her. She lay against the back of the couch with her chest still heaving. He could smell her excitement; it was still thick in the air. “Is a yes,” he smiled at his daughters. He let them go and moved around to Misuteri. “I will finish what you two so thoughtfully started,” Loki waved them off.  
    Jormangundr and Hel vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you all for all your support. I hope you've learned a thing or two along the way. Or at least...really, really, really enjoyed yourself. :3 
> 
> Misu's all hot and bothered and Loki's about to finish the job. I think you know what's coming next!


	19. No Quarter (Plot<Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes advantage of Misuteri's weakened state. He enjoys every moment of her unwilling participation. 
> 
> More rough, non-consensual smut. Then maybe some plot.

    Loki stripped off his trench coat and undershirt. He waved his hand and Misuteri was stripped clean of any lingering clothing. Her arms were bound together above her head. A piece of cloth covered her mouth to match her blindfold.  
 _He wasted no time as he unleashed his passion from behind his codpiece and impaled Misuteri with it. He drove himself deep and mercilessly inside of her._  
    Misuteri cried out. Her scream was a muffled whine. Her arms were numb as they hung above her.  
 _This isn't him. This isn't my sweet, young Loki._  
    She tried to keep her body relaxed but Loki made that nearly impossible. He lifted her legs up against his chest and gripped the back of the couch. His long, black hair fell in his face as he thrust into Misuteri. She was curled at an uncomfortable angle that gave Loki full range of motion. He never pulled far enough away to let her fall out of his grasp. Her breasts bounced violently in circles as Loki withdrew and thrust within her. He pumped his throbbing need between her legs without concern for her pleasure.  
    Several minutes passed as Misuteri moaned and whined beneath him.  
    Then, Loki paused. He let her legs fall around his hips. He tore at the gag and blindfold. He stared down at Misuteri's glazed over eyes and slack jaw. He pinched her chin between his thumb and the knuckle of his index finger.  
    “How far you have fallen,” he said with disgust. “I suppose you have developed quite the  sexual appetite,” Loki smiled down at her.  
    Misuteri could hardly look him in the eye. Her gaze drifted upward towards the back of her head every so often.  
    “Jormangundr did quite the number on you,” Loki smiled. “She is my daughter,” his grin grew dark. “When have I ever known the definition of restraint?” He dipped down and bit Misuteri's neck.  
    Her moans were clearer now. They were sharp and long as Loki chewed at the nape of her neck.  
    Loki pulled back and held Misuteri's jaw in place. He gazed deeply into her glazed over eyes. “Who do you serve?” His words gave away the answer to his question.  
    “Y – you,” Misuteri was almost unable to muster the single syllable.  
    “Who is your King?” Loki's gaze intensified.  
    “You are,” Misuteri found it easier to speak the second time. Her conscious mind was slowly rising to the surface.  
    “Who is your Lord and Master?” Loki focused his pupils and the dark green of his irises grew.  
    “Loki,” Misuteri lifted the side of her face in a smile. She blinked and held his gaze more intently now. “You are my Lord and Master. I live to serve you, my king.”  
    Loki's heart pounded in his chest. His expression was one of more than just simple victory. He had conquered her wholly and he would ravish her as such. He scooped down and kissed her with the level of passion befitting his status. He pulled back and adjusted his stance. He widened his footing and lowered himself over Misuteri once more.  
    She pulled her sore, numb arms down over her face. She stretched her fingers out and dared to touch him. His chest was hard and smooth beneath her finger tips. She scratched lightly at his chest.  
    Loki snatched her wrists in his hands and tore them from his flesh. He threw her hands back to their place.  
    Misuteri took the hint and stay still.  
    Loki lifted her pelvis to his. He slipped inside of her warm, slippery folds. He exhaled slowly as he leaned in until he filled her to the hilt. He grabbed the cloth that hung around her neck. He twisted it around his fist once and then pulled it tight. He choked the air from Misuteri as he hastily returned to his supernatural rhythm.  
    Misuteri could only flex her throat open half way to gasp a breath. As she stared at Loki, her vision blurred. Black and white crept in around the edges of her sight. She felt her desire grow inside of her loins. The further she drifted towards unconsciousness, the more she enjoyed Loki's advances.  
    Each time Misuteri struggled to keep her eyes open, Loki grew closer to completion. He watched as she tossed her head from side to side every so often. His pulse quickened as he felt her inner walls clench around him. Her slack jaw and defeated gaze gave him an indescribable sense of satisfaction.  
    Loki let go of the gag around Misuteri's neck. He held fast to the large piece of furniture. The tip of his passion was swollen to capacity as he pressed it firmly against her cervix. Misuteri lurched forward in reaction to the pain but Loki held her still. Each powerful twitch of his orgasm scratched at Misuteri's inner barrier. As he filled her with his thick, creamy orgasm, Loki exhaled.  
    He hung over Misuteri as his hormones filled his body. Her legs rested upon the exterior of his pelvis. He shifted the angle of his hips and slipped free of Misuteri.  
    Her legs crashed to the ground. She might as well have stepped on needles. Her legs were numb and the stinging sensation ran all the way up her spine.  
    Loki kissed her again. Misuteri was conscious enough to kiss him back this time.  
    He stood up and stared down at Misuteri. He laughed to himself.  
    “You will have to build up more endurance than that, if you intend on surviving your repentance,” Loki's comment was intentionally vague and cryptic.  
    Misuteri winced as she pulled her arms down. She lay them in her lap. It was hard to find a comfortable way to sit.  
    Loki flicked his wrist and Misuteri's binds were gone. He fastened his pants around his hips again and sat upon the couch next to her.  
    She rubbed her wrists. She held her arms tightly against her tender breasts.  
    It took her a long moment to gather the courage to reply to Loki. “What do you mean, 'survive my repentance'?” She did not really want to know but she had to.  
    Loki laughed again at her. “I have finally decided what to do with you and your band of merry men!”  
    Misuteri narrowed her eyes in confusion. His demeanor was making her beyond nervous. “What is that supposed to mean?”  
    “I vowed to let them live if you obeyed me, yes?” Loki asked.  
    Misuteri nodded. “Yes...you promised not to hurt them, if I behaved. I've behaved, haven't I?”  
    “You need not be so insecure, my dear, I have kept my end of the bargain just as you have,” Loki paused. It was not a comforting pause. “I must, however, punish you and your traitors or else I would be a laughingstock amongst my subjects.”  
    Misuteri frowned. She curled her legs up close to her torso.  
 _What is he getting at already?_  
     “At the end of this week, I will cast my sentence and you will submit to it, without rebellion,” he was threatening her.  
    Misuteri found it difficult to swallow. She held her hand to her mouth and her eyes widened in fear.  
    What does he have planned?  
    “You have successfully gained the approval of my court. Now, you must be purged of your crimes. Once you repent, and we find the boy, I will allow you to earn a place at my side,” Loki spoke casually. The topic seemed mundane to him.  
 _I did what...? This whole time, they've been testing me? You really have been watching._  
    “I must say, the bastard is a slippery little cunt,” Loki expressed his frustration. “The only time I have gotten close is by using you as bait.”  
    Misuteri swallowed hard again.  
    “Would you like me to try to find him again?” Misuteri asked.  
    “No, there is no need. He will manifest himself soon enough,” Loki waved her off.  
 _Oh thank god._  
    “There must be something I can do to help,” Misuteri turned on her side. She was really close to him. She resisted the urge to touch his muscular shoulder.  
    Loki crossed his arms and pressed his lips into a line. “I may be able to figure something out, if you really want to expedite your circumstances.”  
 _Wait, what? Why does he have to talk like that?_  
    “I'd do anything to please you, my lord,” Misuteri replied submissively. “I only await your direction.”  
    Loki jumped to his feet. “So be it. Fenrir and his sons will bring you to me tomorrow evening. I will see you then.”  
    Loki manifested his formal attire and vanished from Misuteri's sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the chapters ahead of this, you probably have an idea of what sort of sentence Loki will cast.


	20. Devil's Deal (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Misuteri's explosive night, Fenrir comes to retrieve her for his father. Loki's jealousy overcomes his composure, which leads to a serious talk about Misuteri's circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter but Loki is very dominant. Lots of plot.

    “Misuteri...” Fenrir entered the room. He set a serving tray with breakfast on it upon the desk. “Misu...it is time to wake,” He sat in the desk chair and nudged her.  
    Misuteri recognized his voice. She lifted up her covers and pulled Fenrir's arm towards her. “Cuddle with me for five minutes and I'll get up,” She peeked an eye open to see his expression.  
    He looked down at her. He was unhappy. He could not look her in the eye.  
    Misuteri frowned. “What's wrong?” She held his hand.  
    “I...” Fenrir paused. “I must not say. I am here to escort you to the throne room within the hour,” he frowned again.  
    Misuteri looked around. “It's still morning, right?” Her entire body was stiff and sore as she rolled onto her side. She groaned.  
    “He wants you by his side by noon,” Fenrir was still distancing himself from her.  
    Misuteri pulled the dirty, burnt sleeve of her shirt off of her wrist. Then, she took the whole shirt off. Her memory from the night before was fuzzy at best. She remembered Jormangundr and Hel but she could not recall what transpired afterward.  
    Fenrir could not stop his growl as he saw the bite marks and bruises upon Misuteri.  
    Misuteri looked up at him. “What's wrong?”  
    “I care not what father wants. Jormangundr and Hel will be disciplined for hurting you,” Fenrir's entire body went hot with jealousy.  
    Misuteri wanted to tell him to let it go but that was not what she truly wanted. “They'll get what's coming to them...” Misuteri tried to assure herself.  
    The events of the night before were slowly coming back to her.  She remembered Loki. She remembered the Essence but she could not remember the details.  
    “I need time to heal. We at least have time for that, right?” Misuteri looked up at Fenrir.  
    He nodded just once.  
    “Can we cuddle while I do that?” Misuteri squeezed Fenrir's hand.  
    He nodded again. He hastily slipped under the covers next to Misuteri. She scooted over to make room for his wide shoulders. She found the perfect nook under his arm and held him around the waist. The warm skin of her abdomen and breasts pressed against Fenrir's torso. It became difficult for him to control his arousal beneath his jeans.  
 _I could lay here forever._  
 _Or at least until I get Jouten back. Then I'd turn him back into a wolf. That way he wouldn't be jealous._  
    Misuteri was exceptionally content given her circumstance. She focused on healing her cuts and bruises. It did not take long but she took her time.  
    Fenrir held Misuteri tightly against him. He, too, was elated. Misuteri was always capable of giving him the care and affection he needed, regardless of her own state. He admired her priorities. He emulated her moral convictions whenever possible. He was a spy in his own father's camp.  
    “I feel better, now, that you're here with me,” Misuteri woefully admitted. “You – you're the only one I can trust, did you know that Fenrir?” She squeezed his hand.  
    “It means so very much to me that you feel that way,” Fenrir tightened his embrace.  
    “I love you,” Misuteri looked up at him and kissed his cheek.  
    Fenrir's heart beat faster and slower at the same time. He opened his mouth to speak but he held his tongue. He replied simply, “I love you, too.”  
    Misuteri stretched her legs and let go of Fenrir. She sat up and smiled at him. “I should probably get ready. We don't want to leave our king waiting.”  
    Fenrir reluctantly nodded. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
    Misuteri crawled around him. She stripped and tossed her clothes in the pile she had begun the night before.  
    Fenrir respectfully averted his eyes but his gaze lingered upon the smooth curves of her waist and hips. He forced himself to close his eyes. The image of Misuteri's long, blonde hair and the slope of her bare posterior did not leave his thoughts easily.  
    Misuteri opened her closet to find a mannequin with a formal gown upon it. It was mostly white and gold. The bust and waist took the shape of an inverted basque corset. It was sleeveless. There were jewels sewn into it. They tapered off at the hip line of the dress. The skirt was tight around the hips and flared out modestly at the knee. Most of the fabric was a shimmery, light gold. There was a streak of heavy green fabric that crossed the waist to the hip that trailed down over the tail. The train was long and looked like a feminine version of Loki's cape.  
    Misuteri pressed her lips into a fine line. She frowned. Misuteri hated that he had such fantastic taste in fashion.  
 _And here I thought we moved passed the whole 'he picks what I wear' stage of being a controlling bastard._  
    She gently moved passed the dress to reach the dresser with her underclothes in it. She also found a pair of platform stilettos on top of the dresser. They were gold with a thick green ribbon as the ankle strap.  
    She exhaled. She turned to the dress behind her. She saw a traditional, lace-up corset.  
 _I guess that means a bra is completely unnecessary._  
    Misuteri grabbed a pair of white lacy, bikini shaped panties from the top drawer and slipped them on.  
     She paused for a second and contemplated asking Fenrir for help. He had not followed her into the closet, so she concluded that he was probably uncomfortable.  
 _He probably knows what Loki has planned. If he doesn't...he probably has a pretty good idea._  
    Misuteri inhaled sharply and willed the dress into place. When she exhaled, she felt the familiar sensation of her ribcage being securely repressed. She snatched the shoes from the dresser and slipped her tiny feet into them. She tied the ribbons in big bows on the outside of her ankles.  
    She turned to the mirror in her tiny walk in closet. She looked down at a beautiful set of emerald earrings and a matching necklace. She put them on and smiled. She smoothed her hands over her waist and hips.  
 _I guess I won't keep him waiting with my slow, traditional, mortal way of getting ready._  
    She closed her eyes again and envisioned herself with make up befitting her dress. Gold eye shadow appeared over her eyelids. Sharp, black eyeliner outlined the parameter of her eyes. Her thick, long eyelashes opened up her blue eyes. The gold around her eyes contrast their greenish blue hue. Her blonde hair flowed around her shoulders in long waves and rested just passed her collar bone. Her pink lips turned upward into a smile.  
 _Even with all the crap he puts me through...he always knows how to make me look exceptionally beautiful._  
    She darted out of the closet with the front of her skirt in her hand.  
    “Fenrir!” She shouted gleefully.  
    As she turned the corner, her eyes fell upon Fenrir in Loki's grip. Loki stood there with his back to her as he struck Fenrir across the face. Her loyal friend had not so much as whimpered as Loki beat him.  
    “Fenrir!!” Misuteri shouted with worry. She ran to Loki. She grabbed his arm as he pulled it back to hit Fenrir again. “Stop! Stop, please. What happened?”  
    Loki turned his gaze upon her. He dropped Fenrir. He lowered his arm and Misuteri let go of him. “I saw you two in bed together. I saw him lusting after you,” Loki's gaze was dark and hollow.  
    Fenrir slumped over next to the bed. He held his face and cowered beneath his father.  
    Misuteri's jaw went slack. “I – we...it's not like that. I don't – he's like a son to me. Loki, I would never...” Misuteri pleaded with him.  
    His gaze softened. He looked down at her with an empathetic expression. “Yes,” he reached out and held her by the neck. “You have been very well behaved lately, have you not?” He smiled at her.  
    Misuteri nodded. “Yes, sir,” she replied. She looked up at him. Her attitude melted into submission.  
    Loki gripped the hair at the base of Misuteri's skull. He stared down his nose at her. He grit his teeth and hissed at her. “Then how would you describe your behavior last night?”  
    Misuteri's body stiffened in his grip. She frowned. She still could not remember exactly what happened last night.  
 _Be honest. Just be honest. He'll know if you're lying._  
    “I don't know...” she lamented. “I can't remember.”  
    Loki scoffed. “Allow me to enlighten you,” he stood straighter. “You were consorting with the enemy. You have been for quite a while now, it seems.” He paused. “I was left to ponder what exactly to do with you given our exigent circumstance,” he pressed his finger to his lips. “And I decided it was best to declare your sentence with haste. I would not want him to surface and have mercy upon a traitor such as you. No, Misuteri, I have quite the creative punishment for you.”  
    Misuteri could not hold eye contact. His accusations were true. Even though he was the evil one, the way he spoke made her feel guilty and worthless. She opened her mouth to speak but decided against it.  
    “Speak up, my dear. This may be your last chance to do so for a very, very long time,” Loki loosened his grip. He caressed the back of her neck again. He placed his thumb under her chin and forced her to look up at him.  
    “I'm sorry...” she said in a small, weak voice. “I didn't...I didn't have a choice,” she looked up at him sorrowfully.  
    Loki smiled. He rested his hand on her shoulder and bent slightly at the waist. He let out a laugh. He stood erect again and stared her in the eye. “You could have told me from the beginning.” His grip on her tightened again.  
    Misuteri resisted the urge to pull away. She leaned into him.  
    “How? You've barely been around. You've been away setting up all your little chess pieces without me. Maybe if you would've made me a part of your plan, I could not have been part of his!” She spoke very freely. Though she preferred the sweeter Loki, her words were no less true. “You make it a point to scare me half to death every second you're around, I can't think straight. It's either that, or you stop by to get your rocks off before you go back to doing whatever you were doing in the first place. This isn't just the last time I can talk to you, this has been the only time you've let me talk to you since my pack defeated you!”  
    Loki heard all her words as she spat them at him but he did not give them clout.  As she ranted at him, he only really listened to her last four words.  
    Misuteri's forearm burned with Gleipnir's presence. Her hand tensed with the pain. She grabbed it with her opposite hand but she could not lessen the hot, searing sensation that wrapped itself around her arm. She looked up at Loki.  
    He pushed her to her knees. He waved his hand over Fenrir and banished him from the penthouse.  
    “I'm sorry,” she cried out.  
    The room was quickly filled with Loki's mystical presence. His body could not contain the entirety of his fury. He flexed his limbs as the weight of his power pressed down on them both. The Essence he had gathered from her was trying to overwhelm him.  
    Misuteri fell over onto her hands and knees. She balled her fists and winced. She could not resist the weight of him for long. He was crushing her into the floor.  
    Loki took a deep inhale. The air in the room became thinner and it was easier for Misuteri to breath. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.  
    Misuteri started to rise.  
    Loki pressed his boot on her shoulder. She winced again but he was not trying to hurt her.  
    “You are, by far, the least intelligent individual I have ever had the displeasure of tolerating and it is to you, of whom, I am deplorably bound to.” He scoffed again. He placed his hand upon his chest. He paused in thought. “Would you like to know a secret?”  
    Misuteri was too afraid to answer him.  
    “He truly cares for you. That fool of a boy and my own son, both, love you, deeply,” Loki laughed. He pressed his boot harder against Misuteri. “Even Jormangundr does not have the power to make her admirers love her but you are different. Even as a mortal, you still possess powerful magic.  
    “You remind me of him, of Odin. He told you of Odin, of your husband's past life, yes?” Loki did not wait for her to answer before he continued. “He, too, had that power. I had to remove that weakness from myself in order to defeat him and I will not allow you to empower him again,” he pressed down on her harder again. Now, he was trying to hurt her.  
    Misuteri kept her face low to the ground. He crushed her shoulder into the carpet. The imprint of his boot was imbedded in her flesh. She whimpered beneath him.  
    “Loki...please...stop...” she pleaded. She struggled to move her other arm. She squeezed his leg above the boot that pressed flat against the ground in front of her.  
    He smiled wickedly down at her. “I do adore when you beg,” he admitted. “I will permit you the privilege of begging but I warn you, do not try to bargain with the God of Mischief.” He lifted his boot from her and placed it close to her face.  
    Misuteri flinched as he moved. She pushed herself to her knees. She held her shoulder and gazed up at him. The intensity of his green eyes made it almost impossible for her to form thoughts. Speaking was almost impossible.  
    “Then, I won't bargain. I'll ask you instead. I beg of you, please, tell me the truth. If I obey you...would you ever let me go?” She panted. Speaking was incredibly difficult.  
    “No,” he replied.  
    Misuteri looked down. She closed her eyes as she felt tears form. She clutched her shoulder harder. She forced herself to look back up at him. “If I give him to you, like I did my friends...could you forgive my mistakes?”  
    Loki bent at the waist and whispered in her ear. “It would be awfully difficult to question your loyalty then, would it not?”  
    She closed her eyes slowly. His proximity intoxicated her. She wanted to touch him, serve him. She gritted her teeth. “Please, my lord,” she whimpered. “Please give me a direct answer,” Misuteri begged with him.  
    “I would make you my queen,” he paused and stood up. “After your repentance, of course,” he smiled down at her devilishly.  
    Misuteri's breath hitched and then she struggled to catch it again.  
    “I imagine being your queen doesn't mean I'd be your equal,” she frowned.  
    “No but you would have more freedom and I may allow you some authority in my stead,” Loki was not apologetic.  
 _That's no consolation prize...it might be a step up but I'd still be his prisoner._  
    “How long would I have to repent before I earn such freedom?” Misuteri regretfully asked.  
    Loki paused to think. “Approximately half a Midgardian lifetime,” he said casually.  
 _40 to 50 years?!_  
    Misuteri gasped audibly.  
    “If you behave, I might shorten your sentence,” he smiled to himself.  
    Misuteri was shaking. She found it difficult to stay focused. “May I stand?” She asked submissively.      
    Loki nodded. His raven hair rubbed against his armored shoulders.  
    Misuteri laced her fingers and pressed her thumbs together. She stared at her feet for a long moment and then looked up at him. “That's a really, really long time to me but it's really not, for you, is it?” She asked perceptively.  
    “I appreciate the haste in which you observed my reasonable decision,” it sounded like he was praising her.  
    “But that's only if I help you catch him, right?” Misuteri smiled nervously.  
    Loki nodded.  
    She turned from him. She closed her eyes tightly.  
 _I can't. I can't do something like that. He trusted me. I can't betray his trust._  
    Misuteri looked up to find Loki staring down at her.  
    “Speak your thoughts or else I will eavesdrop,” Loki's comment was more of a threat.  
    Misuteri nodded. “It's just, um, I'm trying to,” she gestured in a circular motion. “It's like I said. It's hard to think straight when you're being all domineering and dark,” she took a step backward.  
    Loki sighed. “You leave me at a crossroads, my dear,” he stepped closer to her. “For if I do not impose my rightful place over you, you forget your place beneath me,” he tipped her chin up to him.  
    Misuteri stopped breathing again. He was too close. It was like he was sucking up all the air before she could.  
    She placed both of her hands upon his and gently lowered his hand. She blinked and cleared her throat. She moved his hand to the nape of her neck. “I never wanted to betray you,” she lamented. “I'm sorry that I ever challenged you. I'm sorry I didn't accept my fate as your pet sooner,” she paused to take a breath. “I will catch him for you, my lord, if you just give me a chance.”  
    “So be it. I will allow you reentry into my mind after I publicly cast your sentence,” he stroked the pale, soft skin beneath her hair.  
    Misuteri tried to smile. A small smirk appeared upon her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer and closer to removing the 'place holder' chapter and I'm really excited about it!


	21. Prisoners Unveiled (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes the appropriate preparations for Misuteri's punishment. He unveils his captives and assures their continued humiliation.

    Misuteri and Loki made their usual grand entrance into the throne room. Misuteri followed closely behind him. She crossed her arms in front of her. She held her right arm as if she were trying to hid Gleipnir from the crowd. Misuteri stared at Loki's armor as it shined beneath the large chandeliers.  
    She tried to ignore the applauding aristocrats but as they neared the throne, Jormangundr and Hel caught her eye. It did not matter that Fenrir, Hati, Skoll, Huginn, Muninn, Ratatosk and Nighogg were all  standing upon the platform next to the throne, too. They gave her no comfort as she neared her newest abusers.  
    Misuteri was too distracted to watch her feet as they made it to the stairs leading up to the throne. She almost stumbled. She was dizzy and light headed. She cursed herself for being so close to Loki's cape. She waited an extra moment before following Loki up the stairs. He stopped until she was beside him.  
    “Stand at my left hand. Do not move. Do not speak unless I give you permission,” he commanded without making eye contact. His lips barely moved as he faced his court.  
    “Yes, sir,” Misuteri replied lowly.  
    The wolves looked upon her with sympathy as she moved to her instructed position.  
    Loki did not sit upon his throne. He nodded at each of his intimate court and turned on his heel. He stepped forward triumphantly.  
    Loki dropped the bottom of his scepter against the hard marble. The sound echoed through the room and silenced his guests.  
    “As you all know, I have been bringing order to Midgard. In my quest to tame this rebellious realm, I have completed many tasks, great and small. As in any conquest, somethings served more difficult than others. When I was faced with such circumstances, I made a tactical decision. The results of my decision have proven it to be the swiftest course of action,” Loki's long winded introduction had everyone hanging on his every word.  
    “The event in which I am referring, is the conversion of Misuteri. I have turned one of Midgard's most treasured heroines against those of whom she swore allegiance. She aided in the capture of her closest allies. She has expedited my Midgardian agenda exponentially. With that and the successful rehabilitation of my son, Fenrir, I absolve her of all her past crimes of treason and blasphemy,” Loki spoke in his most kingly tone.  
    Misuteri watched the faces in the crowd shift from shock to awe. An individual in the middle of the crowd began to clap. Then with an approving nod from Loki, the whole crowd clapped and cheered.  
    Misuteri was taken back. She kept her chin as high as she could in her bashfulness.  
 _They are cheering for Loki. Not for me._  
    She tried to assure herself she was not the focus of their affections.  
    “In celebration of these wondrous events, my devoted Misuteri has a gift for me. She has waited patiently in order to present her gift to everyone here,” Loki projected his voice to every corner of the room. “Turn your attention to the concealed enclosure before you,” Loki pointed to a spot at the foot of the stairs, right of the long, green rug.  
    A large box covered with a large black cloth. It was easily big enough to fit nine people comfortably. From the crowd's point of view, it nearly blocked their sight of Fenrir's sons all together.  
    He turned to Misuteri. “Reveal our prisoners of war,” Loki looked down at Misuteri.  
    She nodded and scurried down the stairs. She closed her eyes and yanked on the edge of the cover as hard as she could. She successfully uncovered her pack's glass cage in one smooth motion.  
    The whole group stood bound in shackles at the wrists and ankles. They were connected to a chain around their waists. They all had hard metal gags over their mouths. Their eyes were glazed over. They stood mostly still with no ambition to escape.  
    Misuteri dropped the cloth and stepped back towards Loki. She averted her eyes from her vulnerable friends as fast as she could. Her eyes were wide with worry. She looked up at him. She turned her back to the crowd so the could not see her face. She suddenly did not care if Jormangundr and Hel were staring at her. She could not look at her friends. She covered her mouth to hold back her erupting nausea.  
    Loki took a step down. He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards his captives. He smiled from ear to ear at the evidence of his victory.  
    “I have, in my custody, each and every one of the Midgardian traitors and my own brother!” He raised his arms up in victory.  
 _He isn't your brother.  And I know it._  
    Misuteri gritted her teeth. She felt Jormangundr and Hel staring at her. They were all watching her very closely. She stared at the ground or up at Loki. She could not afford to make a mistake. She had to ignore them. Even if that meant ignoring Fenrir.  
    “We have them under a containment spell to make them easier to transport from place to place, but in case any of you have your doubts,” Loki snapped his fingers. He led Misuteri back up to the head of the stairs.  
    Misuteri swallowed hard. She blinked and then stared down at her friends as they came to life.  
    Jouten and Thor were the firsts to regain their willfulness. They tugged at their binds. Neither of them could reach their gag. The groaned and growled beneath their restraints. They made eye contact with each other. They hastily assessed their situation.  
    Thor knew exactly where they were and what sort of danger they were in. He reached for Kissui. He nudged her. She slowly realized it was him. She tried to embrace him but she could not. Thor moved to Kouken next. He roused much faster. He gestured for them to stay calm. That was easier suggested than acted upon.  
    Kuro and Kizu were near one another. As Jouten tried to wake Kizu, Kuro quickly noticed. He did his best to keep them calm without talking. He was distracted as he noticed the crowd staring at him. He turned to see Loki standing with his arm around Misuteri's shoulder. His entire body surged with anger.  
    Hani, Zuri and Nero were not far behind. As they realized what sort of situation, panic took over the group. Hani pointed to her mouth and bent down low. Zuri got the hint. He reached out towards Hani's face and curled his fingers around the edge of the metal muzzle.  
    Thor turned to see their actions a moment too late.  
    Loki dropped his scepter against the ground. A wave of electricity flowed out from the end of his weapon towards the glass cage. His attack took a cone shape until it made contact with the marble beneath their feet.  
    Each and every one of Misuteri's friends were overcome with pain. They seized up and then fell. They were left with small brown marks on their clothes and skin as a reminder. They stood and burned with humility as they stared down their captor.  
    You could've at least warned them first.  
    Misuteri pressed her lips in a flat line. She would not let them see her frown. Her throat hurt with all the words she could not scream at Loki. She folded her arms behind her back and dug her fingertips into her arm. She took a long, slow inhale and licked her lips upon her exhale. She blinked and swallowed her anger. She looked up at Loki, longingly.  
    Loki turned back to his guests. “Misuteri boldly came to me one night. She was overcome with concern for her former comrades. She knew their folly and stubbornness. She knew their defeat was eminent and yet, she still begged for their lives,” Loki paused and held his hand to his chest. “We made a bargain that night and as I am a man of honor and integrity, I shall uphold that bargain.”  
    Misuteri was holding her breath again. She stared up at Loki with fear in her eyes. She had no idea what Loki was going to say. Nothing he said so far had been true.  
    He glanced down at her knowingly. “Although I have absolved Misuteri of all her crimes, she will repent with the whole of this motley crew. For the rest of their short, mortal lives, they will serve as our entertainment. In order to rid my newest paramour of any guilt, each weak for approximately four hours, these Misuteri will be subject to the darkest and most primal desires of her dearest friends. I, also, declare that if, after the accumulation of one full Midgardian year's worth of hours has passed, any of the mortals are still alive, I will grant them a compassionate release.”  
 _A year's worth of hours, divided up into four hours a week...how long is that?_  
    Misuteri paused as she tried to do the math in her head. The numbers were too large for her to keep track of without a pen and paper.  
 _“Approximately half a Midgardian lifetime”...._  
    His words echoed in her head. She inhaled sharply and then scratched under her nose. She used her hand to block her unhappy expression.  
    “This sentence will commence in one week's time, as we make the appropriate preparations,” Loki pressed Misuteri against him.  
    He saw the glaring eyes of his prisoners as he looked out over his adoring crowd. He waved his hand and they vanished.  
    Misuteri found it easier to breath without them in proximity. She felt guilty that not being able to see them like that made her feel less guilty. She pretended they were asleep, out of harms away, somewhere.  
    Loki turned and led her to his throne. He set his scepter in its sheath. He pulled Misuteri onto his lap and shouted passed her. “Go on! Celebrate this victory!”   
    Hel approached Loki first. “That was an excellent speech, Father,” she sucked up to him.  
    Jormangundr was not far behind. She towered over her sister. She was nearly as tall as Fenrir. She did not notice as her brother crept up behind her.  
    Huginn arrived with a glass of red wine for Loki. He took it as if he were parched.  
    “Would you like anything, Misuteri?” Huginn asked politely.  
    “She is fine for now,” Loki waved her off.   
    Misuteri lay her head against Loki's chest and hid her face. She pouted harder each time Jormangundr or Hel were near. Loki caressed her like a child. He petted her hair and whispered in her ear from time to time. She tried not to react whenever she saw Fenrir. She knew Loki was already jealous enough.  
    It was not long before Misuteri curiously gazed around the room for her new associates.  
    The wolves and crows stuck closely together. Fenrir watchfully protected his charges. He was wary of anyone that came too close. He kept them away from Jormangundr and Hel.  
    Ratatosk moved swiftly between Nighogg and Hel. If he was not pestering his large companion, he was lusting after Hel. He followed her everywhere she went. He fetched her wine and trays of food. He injected himself into conversations he had no context to understand just to make sure others knew he was pursuing her. She did not reject his advances. She cruelly teased him and led him on.  
    Jormangundr and Nighogg sat at a table directly beneath a chandelier. They rarely moved or spoke unless there was food involved. Nighogg scarfed down a large amount of red meat over the course of the evening. Jormangundr engorged herself with copious amounts of alcohol. 

* * *

 

  
    As night fell, Nighogg wanted nothing to do with her. Jormangundr lusted after the only man in the room, besides Loki, that did not yearn for her touch. Ratatosk was exhausted from having chased Hel around the room all night. As the night went on, Fenrir relaxed. He was less cautious. The fewer individuals around meant the less he had to worry that someone might say something to set Hati or Huginn off.  
    Misuteri shifted more often in Loki's lap. It was becoming difficult for to stay still. She submissively fawned over Loki but each time he was distracted, she took the opportunity to eavesdrop.  
    She turned her ear towards her favorite associates.  
    “There's nothing we can do. It doesn't matter how much we like her. What Loki says goes. He's the king!” Muninn pleaded with her sister.  
    “Come on, now, there has to be something. You can't tell me you don't see it when she's around. He changes,” Hati hushed his words.  
    “Muninn is right. She seems sweet and all but we have to let this run its course. If we interfere, who knows what might happen. Anything goes with Loki. We'll probably end up making things worse if we try,” Skoll unhappily sided with Muninn.  
    Fenrir strolled up aside the group. “If I can here you, so can he,” he scolded them. “Change the topic now,” he ordered.  
 _Fenrir's a lot like Loki now._  
    Misuteri turned her head back towards Loki.  
    “You seem to have cast your spell upon them as well,” Loki sipped his wine.  
    Misuteri lowered her head in shame.  
    “Such bashfulness only makes you more appealing to my little daughter, Hel,” Loki smiled at her from across the room.  
    Misuteri bent her knees over Loki's thigh. She lifted her head and straightened her back. She blinked slowly and then glared in Hel's direction.  
    “Be careful. You do not want to challenge the Goddess of Neflheim,” he teased her.  
    Misuteri crossed her ankles and tucked her feet behind Loki's calf. She folded her arms in front of her and laced her fingers. She averted her gaze from Hel and looked at Loki.  
 _He enjoys this. He enjoys tormenting me so._  
    She frowned. She had not moved from his grasp in several hours, nor had she spoken. It an extremely difficult task as her new friends neared.  
    “Do you know why Nighogg despises Jormangundr?” Loki pointed to the pair.  
    Misuteri shook her head.  
    “Nighogg has made it his life's mission to become more than a dull beast but Jormangundr is perfectly content with her most basic nature. She is confident and very good at what she does, whereas Nighogg is still searching for that one thing that defines him,” Loki explained. He had consumed a significant amount of wine since Huginn served him his first glass. It made him very chatty. He jumped from topic to topic without his usual long winded connections.  
    “Unless Ratatosk can change everything he is, there is no way he will ever have a chance with Hel. She will toy with him until the end of days but their interaction means nothing to her. However, it means the world to him. Nighogg knows the truth but he will never tell his poor bastard of a friend the truth,” Loki elaborated without being asked.  
    Misuteri looked at him thoughtfully. She tilted her head to the side as she listened.  
    “This is the first time this many of my children have been under the same roof,” his voice sounded unhappy. “They have you and your damned stubbornness to thank for that.” He pointed at her.  
    Misuteri frowned.  
    He tipped her head up and kissed her. Misuteri could have gotten drunk on the wine that still soaked his tongue.  
 _Is this what it means to be his queen? I have to sit here and endure his sloppy advances in fear for my life and the lives of my friends?_  
    Misuteri closed her eyes and sunk back against Loki's chest. He played with the ends of her hair like a child for several minutes. Then he started to pull on it.  
    Misuteri moved closer to his hand so his tugs would not be so rough. She assumed he was doing it unintentionally. When that did not help, she grabbed his hand and tried to stop him. She weaved her fingers between his to loosen his grip.  
    Loki got the hint. He swiftly jerked on the underside of Misuteri's skirt. He lifted her subtly until his hand was able to discretely reach around her thigh to her panties. He jerked them to the side and teased Misuteri's nervous entrance.  
    Misuteri tried the same way of getting him to stop. She set her hands in her lap and pressed down on Loki's hand. He was not taking no for an answer. She tried to lace her fingers with his through the thin fabric but he hastily slipped from her grip.  
    Loki exhaled. He gently set his glass on the arm of his throne and slowly turned to her. He clutched Misuteri's hand roughly in his and buried his head deep into her neck.  
    “I will strip you, bend you over my knee and spank you mercilessly until my arm tires, in front of this entire room of people if you do not stop resisting me,” Loki's voice sounded disturbingly sober as he threatened her.  
    She dug her toes into the back of Loki's leg as he continued. Misuteri gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as he cultivated her need. She scooted closer to him and gave him more range of motion. She could not resist him. She knew better than to try. She moaned in his ear and kissed him passionately.  
    Suddenly, his fingers stopped. Loki threw his glass down at the bottom of the stairs. “Out! I want you all out!” He shouted belligerently at them.  
    One by one, the few guests took their leave. Loki's court vanished immediately using their own magical powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to put up. I've been working really hard to get the details right.


	22. Puzzle Pieces (Plot<Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri serves Loki upon his throne. Then, she finds out that both Lokis are working together. In an attempt to get answers, Misuteri just gets herself in more trouble.

  
    Loki tore her skirt from the bottom of the corset. He tossed it aside as if it were tissue paper. With a snap of his fingers, the ribbon lacing up her corset fell loose and he tossed it aside. Misuteri lifted herself up and yanked down her own panties. He smiled approvingly.  
    Loki tugged at the leather over his bulging member. Some of his dexterity had left him. Misuteri stood up and assisted him. Once he was unhindered, he pulled her on top of him. He maneuvered her hips around to meet his. Misuteri positioned herself over him and lowered herself slowly.  
    She shuttered as she took in every inch of him. Loki let out a sigh of relief. He dug his fingernails into her back as she gradually lifted her hips.  
    “Service your king,” he commanded. He relaxed against the back of his throne and rested his hands upon the arms. His head fell back.  
    Misuteri looked deep into his large pupils. She could not see either man inside. She closed her eyes and pretended he was Jouten.  
    She gathered her knees beneath her and leaned close to his chest. She kissed him and ran her fingers through her hair. She bounced her hips just fast enough to keep him enamored with her.  
    She imagined Jouten's long, stark white hair and his full lips. She stroked down Loki's neck and over his shoulders as if she were massaging Jouten's broad shoulders. She tipped her hips back and forth over the full length of his cock. She new exactly how far to pull back and how fast to thrust down on his lap to make him moan in her ear.  
    He did not sound like Jouten. His groggy gasps and sighs were harsh and selfish in her ear. Still, she moaned sweetly against his neck. She held onto his shoulders to guard her breasts from the rough edges of his attire.  
    She kissed him and tenderly bounced on his lap. She kept her eyes closed and made love to her husband. She could see him there, shirtless with her naked body on top of him. This was not the first time they had made love on the throne. They had done it once or twice before in one form or another. She yearned to be able to again.  
    Misuteri increased her speed. She made shorter, faster strokes over Loki's thick shaft. She flexed her pelvis around him and found that one spot within her. She felt herself grow hotter. She  got light headed and dizzy but she did not stop. Her hair flew into the air each time she came down onto him. Sweat coated her back and the bright light from the chandelier shined down her spine.  
    Misuteri's whole body tightened and shuttered as she rose to completion. She slowed her pace as the evidence of her orgasm soaked Loki's shaft. She continued to serve Loki as if he were Jouten.  
  
    Both versions of Loki stood behind Misuteri as she rode an illusion of Loki upon the throne. They watched carefully as their doppelganger changed shape. Misuteri's will was clearly reflected back at them.  
    “She is not servicing either of us,” the dark Loki was beyond irritated. The sight of Jouten and Misuteri made him nauseous.  
    “It seems neither of us win this bet,” the young Loki replied. He was jealous and hurt.  
    The first Loki scoffed. He was humiliated that he had not one their bet.  
    “This was not the wisest way to make this decision. Neither of us foresaw this. Who gets her now?” He uncrossed his arms and made eye contact with his elder side.  
    “I should kill you and Odin both for the humiliation she has caused me,” he was incredibly serious.  
    His younger counterpart was far from amused. “You and I both know after last night, you are not guaranteed to win. Do you really want to take that risk?” He hissed back. He was determined to show he was not intimidated by his foe's lack of a conscience.  
    “She craves subjugation,” the dark Loki said plainly.  
    “She yearns for her independence,” he replied.  
    “We shall inform her of her choice and allow her to choose her fate,” the elder Loki was confident he would win Misuteri over.  
    “One visit each. That is all we get. To be fair, of course,” the more inexperienced Loki was worried about his persuasive skills.  
    “Agreed.” He paused in thought. He tipped his head up at Misuteri. “Now, I say we remind her of her place and then let her ponder her fate,” he looked down at his less confident side and smiled darkly.  
    The younger Loki could not deny the burning sensation in his loins. He had been watching Misuteri for quite some time.  
    “Only if you stay out from between her legs,” the young man barked at his foe.  
    The elder Loki scoffed again. “Then I get to play with her first,” he replied. It was a hard compromise for the both of them.  
    The young Loki knew what his counterpart desired. He would scare her. He would punish her. Some part of him deep down wanted that too. He gritted his teeth and nodded.  
  
    “I love you, Misuteri,” Loki spoke to her from beneath the guise of Jouten. He kissed her.  
    Without thinking, Misuteri replied, “I love you, too.” She noticed the rough texture around her lover's lips and opened her eyes slowly.  
    She sunk down upon the phallus inside of her and covered her mouth. She hastily rose up and dismounted him. She took several steps back. Loki did not try to stop her.  
    “No,” she shook her head. “No, this can't be real.” An overwhelming sadness choked her voice.  
    Loki stood up in Jouten's tall, bulky form. Jouten's long, white hair flowed down over his shoulders. The grayish hair around his mouth was an unusual sensation to Loki. He sheathed his ex-lover's familiar member and laced up the front of his pants. He held out his arms. “Is this not what you wished for? I am free. We have vanquished Loki. You can finally return home.”  
    “No,” Misuteri frowned. She shook her head once more. The knot in her throat grew larger. “Loki...please...stop.” She began to weep. She lowered herself to her knees and sat back on her ankles. “I'm sorry...please...stop,” she begged him. “I never wanted this...I'd never want you to...please, change back,” she held her eyes tightly closed. She held her and over her mouth to muffle her sobs.  
    “Ah, well, you have made a very wise decision, Misuteri,” Loki returned to his natural form. He took several, long strides towards Misuteri.  
    “I'm sorry,” she whimpered.  
    He stood over her. His shadow hid her from the light in the room.  
    Misuteri slowly looked up at him. She frowned. She sniffed harshly and wiped under her nose. Tears still stained her cheeks.  
    Once their eyes met, Loki swooped down and caught her by the hair. “I want you to run. I want you to run as fast as you can.”  
    Misuteri found her feet beneath her as he pushed her away from him. Misuteri was unable to move as she locked eyes with Loki. She started to shake her head again.  
    “No...I – I can't. I won't run from you. I won't run from my fate,” Misuteri knelt before him once more.  
    Loki brought the palms of his hands together slowly. “You do deserve a round of applause for your dedication.”  
    Misuteri wanted to reply but she could only muster three short words. “Thank you, sir.”  
    Loki lowered his hands to his side and laughed. “What would you say if I told you that I have successfully captured my recalcitrant self?”  
    Misuteri took a sharp breath in. “I would congratulate you, my lord.” She forced herself to reply hastily in his favor.   
    “And what would you say if I told you that I defeated him?” The younger Loki appeared next to his counterpart. He had his arms crossed and his right hand in a fist with his thumb pointing towards his rival.  
    Misuteri had to look up. As her eyes gazed upon the two men before her she rose up to her feet. A deeply rooted anger boiled to the surface. She felt betrayed and humiliated. She gritted her teeth.  
    “What's going on here?” She narrowed her eyes at her captors.  
    The dark Loki appeared behind her and held her back down to her knees. “You will learn soon enough. Now, he asked you a question.”  
    Fear struck her entire body. She could not move nor speak. Loki's grip on her shoulder made her entire body feel weak.  
 _How? Why? What's happening? Why aren't they fighting?_  
    Loki shook her. “Answer him, or else,” he threatened her.  
    It took her a moment to remember the question. “I – I would praise your victory,” Misuteri answered honestly.  
    The young man scoffed. He was unimpressed with her answer. “You have been a very naughty girl,” he neared her.  
    “And what do we do with naughty girls,” the last two words slipped from the elder man's tongue differently than his counterpart. It made Misuteri's hair stand on end.  
    “We punish them,” the young man replied confidently.  
    “Ask us to punish you,” the Loki behind her commanded.  
    Misuteri swallowed hard and began to shake her head. Loki snatched her hair and kept her head still. The young man before her approached them slowly.  
    “Please...I didn't know...” Misuteri pleaded her case.  
    Neither man cared enough to listen to her whimpers.  
 _Oh god. What are they going to do to me?_  
    She was surrounded. She only had a split second to decide what to do. They were closing in on her. A fire made of misplaced courage burned within her chest. Misuteri did not submit. She closed her eyes and slowly drew on her power. She clothed herself in a comfortable, casual outfit. She broke away from the man that had her hair. She pushed the one in front of her and put distance between the two of them and herself. Her heart raced as she refused to humiliate herself.  
    “I'm not doing a damn thing either of you tell me to do until I get an answer. I will fight you.” Her face relaxed in a pained, unhappy expression. She did not want to fight her new friend. She did not want to make her situation worse but she was determined to be treated like an equal.  
 _I can't let either of them treat me like this...and I have to know...why...why are they working together?_  
    Both of her foes smiled. The elder king gestured with non-commitment. The younger man crossed his arms and glared at Misuteri.  
    “You've been chasing him for weeks and now he's right here and you're not doing a damn thing about it,” Misuteri pointed. “Why? What happened to me helping you capture him?”  
    “We do not owe you an explanation for our actions,” the young Loki growled.  
    “You are a smart girl,” the elder Loki said casually. “Is it truly that difficult to figure out?”  
    Something strange was happening. As Misuteri tried to draw on her powers through Gleipnir, she was met with resistance. The harder the pulled, the less power she was able to gather. They were choking off her supply. She did not have the Essence to aid her as a catalyst. She could not use it, even unintentionally.  
    Misuteri stared at them both in confusion. Her eyebrows were firmly knit together. “I don't know what you're talking about!” Misuteri shouted at them. She continued to feel weaker by the second.  
    _What's happening? Why can't I fight?_  
    Misuteri's eyes darted between her captors.  
    _It's them. But why? Why can't I fight all of a sudden?_  
    "It's you, isn't it? You're doing this. I thought we were allies!" Misuteri cursed the young man before her.  
    The young Loki closed his eyes. “I am tired of her yapping,” he waved his hand at Misuteri dismissively.  
    The elder man snapped his fingers. He stripped Misuteri again and appeared behind her. “Kneel,” he instructed. He placed his hand on Misuteri's shoulder.  
    Her entire body froze again.  
 _Kneel. Just kneel. There's too much going on here. Just do it..._  
    Misuteri closed her eyes. Her fear overwhelmed her. Tears welled on her waterlines. She turned her lips in and slowly lowered herself. She knelt with most of her weight on her knees at a  ninety degree angle.  
    Loki gently squeezed her shoulders. “Relax, my dear...” he whispered in her ear.  
    She could not relax. Her body was still in panic mode.  
    The young Loki appeared before her. Misuteri could feel his magical energy flow over her. She tried to to react but she wanted to cling to him. She wanted to beg him to make it all stop.  
    He bent down and wiped a tear away as it rolled down her cheek. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her ear. “If you obey, I will not let him harm you,” he swept a piece of hair out of her face and over her ear.  
    “Do not make promises you cannot keep,” the dark Loki squeezed Misuteri's shoulders harder.  
    She tensed. Her breath hitched as she tried to hold back her tears.  
    “You must make up for your mistake. In order to do so, you must ask us to punish you,” Loki cupped her cheek in his hand.  
    Misuteri nodded quickly. She wet her lips and cleared her throat.  
    “Please...punish me. Do whatever you have to, to forgive me. I won't resist. I deserve it,” Misuteri obeyed and made her promises of submission.  
    The young Loki smiled at her. He swept his hand into her hair and kissed her. “Perfect...you are perfection, my sweet, darling pet.”  
    The man behind her gripped the nape of her neck approvingly. As his counterpart kissed down her chest, he lifted her chin. “I will enjoy this. You will not.”  
    His words nourished the deep rooted seed of fear in Misuteri's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tease. Hopefully the real juicy part will be up soon!


	23. Perfect Punishment (Plot<Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the dark, sadistic Loki and his less experienced, sweeter side partake in teaching Misuteri a lesson. The three of them combine in an incredibly sexy manner. (Spoiler: Lots of whipping!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, just as a warning. This is pretty much 100% BDSM Loki smut. I was more than hot and bothered when I was finished writing it.

    Misuteri tried to hold the elder Loki's gaze as his fingers tightened around her throat. He pressed his thumb above her trachea. His pulse quickened as he watched Misuteri fade beneath his grip.  
    Her pulse quickened as he released. She coughed and choked on her spit. She dug her fingers into her elbows behind her back. She was given ten seconds to recover before Loki recaptured her wounded neck.  
    The gentler Loki suckled the tip of her breast. He teased the perky, pink flesh. He pinched it between his teeth. He drew infinity symbols with his tongue.  
    Infinity. Yes. That's how long this is going to last...isn't it? Infinitely?  
    The two men were working in perfect opposition of one another; yet both of them aided Misuteri's arousal. The not knowing when the man above her would release her and allow her to breath would cause her pelvic muscles to seize up with a deep rooted need. The younger man kneeling with her was no less cruel. As he teased her, he made her loins ache and drip with passion for him.  
    Misuteri was getting anxious. Each time she caught her breath it returned ten fold. She stretched and flexed her muscles to stop herself from fidgeting. It did not work for long.  
    “Please...take me...” She begged the young man ravaging her breasts.  
    “Silence!” The Loki standing above her scolded her. “I will gag you if you speak again without permission.” His face twisted in displeasure. He pressed harder on her windpipe.  
    The young Loki tickled his fingers down her torso. He slipped them into her moist womanhood. He kneaded her entrance.  
    “Is this what you want?” He asked.  
    “Oh, my god, yes. Y – yea...” Her reply was cut off.  
    No sooner than she replied, the man above her unleashed his own enormous length. He jerked her head to the side and drove the tip of himself against the back of Misuteri's throat. He tossed his head back as the warm of her lips closed around him. He could feel her throat convulsing against his intrusion. Her tongue pressed against his shaft. The sensation sent a shiver up his spine.  
    Misuteri immediately began bobbing her head. It was the only way she was able to breath. She pulled hard on his member as she inhaled and she thrust forward roughly on her exhale.  
    As Misuteri's attention migrated from the man with his hand between her legs to the one with his manhood between her lips, the young Loki tried harder. He drove two fingers deep within her. He made her gasp for air harder around his new comrade's sensitive privates. Misuteri moved faster as he rapidly massaged her inner walls.  
    The young man withdrew his fingers from her. They were sticky and wet. He shed his clothes. He parted Misuteri's knees further. He lay flat on the ground and moved between Misuteri's legs. He held himself at the base with one hand and pressed on Misuteri's hip with the other.  
    Misuteri held her dominant foe's shaft in her hand as she lowered herself onto the young man beneath her. Inch by inch, he filled her. He let out a sigh of relief. He felt whole with her around him. His entire body twitched with an overwhelming sensation of pleasure. Misuteri moaned, too. She lifted up and then lowered her hips onto him. His entirety was slick and covered in her desire for him.  
    Before she could enjoy the feeling of Loki deep inside of her, the other man stepped over his younger self. He stood with one boot on either side of him. He jerked Misuteri's face towards him and pried her lips apart.  
    Misuteri quickly remembered what she had been doing. She anxiously took the tip of him into her mouth and as she lifted her hips up, she pulled more of him into her mouth. He smoothed his hand over her forehead and into her hair. He held the tips of her long bangs as she serviced them both.  
    Being on top was not her forte. It was difficult to focus on more than one task. At first, Misuteri would either focus solely on sucking the man in front of her or riding the man beneath her. Each one would jealously redirect her attention if she lingered too long on the other.  
    Misuteri pulled Loki's hips closer to her mouth as she found a rhythm that gave her the range of motion she needed. The man beneath her lifted his hips and aided her in maintaining his own pleasure.  
    It was not long before Misuteri's jaw started to ache and she began to tire. Trying to please two demanding gods at once was no easy task. Even as more than a mere mortal, she struggled to live up to their high standards and she knew it. It humiliated her even more.  
    She slowed her pace but her form was quickly compromised. She did not let her lips slip off of the head of the phallus in her small mouth and she made sure her hips were low enough so that the man below her could fully impale her but she could hardly move. Her thighs burned and her lips were dry. Her throat hurt. Her whole body was too stressed, too sore for her to control.  
    They could feel her energy draining away. Although, staring up at Misuteri's large breasts and flat stomach aided the man beneath her, it was not enough for him to climax. Staring down at her weak, tired eyes gazing up at him gave the more sadistic Loki a deep sense of twisted pleasure but if she could not last as long as he could, he would lack completion. Neither of them were going to release Misuteri so easily. She would last, whether she liked it or not.  
    A figure of Loki appeared behind Misuteri. He was equal parts sadist and admirer. He appeared less mature than the man he locked eyes with but older than the man upon the floor. A single tail, bull whip appeared in his hand. His eyes fell upon Misuteri's glistening back. He followed the indent of her spine down to the curve of her round buttocks. He felt each stroke as she lifted her hips. He could feel the pressure around the tip of his engorged member. His hand tightened around the handle of the whip. He inhaled deeply and groaned.  
    The man standing before Misuteri swiftly moved her hair to uncover her shoulders as she continued to fellate him. She interpreted this as affection and tried harder to please him. As a result, she neglected the man beneath her.  
    Without warning, the quiet man observing behind her, crossed the whip upon her back.  
    Misuteri flung backwards. She arched her back in pain, emptying her mouth. She screamed. The sound of her cry made all three men desire her more.  
     Another lash came down from the opposite direction.  
    She cried out again. The leather felt as if it were seared upon her skin. The salt from her sweat burned against the hot wound. The assault had not broken the skin. They had not wounded her but they had reawakened her sympathetic nervous system. Her body surged with last minute reserves of energy. She quickly bounced her hips the full length of the man beneath her. She clawed at Loki's hips to bring him close to her. She took and held as much of him as he could inside of her mouth. She hungrily pleasured them both with no concern for herself.  
    “Do not stop until we have both finished,” the elder Loki warned her. The wrinkles around his eyes grew dark. If he had his way, she would still be being whipped. He enjoyed her pain and suffering that much.  
    “I am almost there, darling. Do not stop,” the young man encouraged her. He was beginning to understand the advantages of mixing pain and pleasure.  
    Misuteri whimpered.  
    The vibration of her moans sent waves of tingling pulsations throughout his entire body. He held her more tightly. He pumped his hips, too, now. He was close.  
    The man beneath her dug his fingers into her hips. He pulled her down as he thrust himself upward. He was no longer being kind nor gentle. The deeper he dove into her, the clearer his mind was. His entire world expanded and then collapsed into darkness with each full stroke.  
    Misuteri had given herself over completely to the task. Her body was no longer hers to command. She could not will herself to go faster or harder. She felt her breasts bounce against her chest each time she lifted herself to draw Loki further into her mouth. She no longer felt tired. Nor did her back sting with the crack of the whip.  
    Both men needed more to obtain the mind blowing sensation that they desired. With that singular desire, the man behind Misuteri swung once more; and with the flick of his wrist, Misuteri moaned.  
    She ripped away from Loki. She left him hanging in the air, red, swollen and dripping with pre-cum. She lifted almost all the way off of the man beneath her. She balanced herself with one hand on the young man's abdomen and her hand wrapped around the member in front of her. She looked up, drunk on her own endorphins.  
    “Please...don't stop...” She begged.  
    One forceful lash came down across her back, Misuteri returned to her mission.  
    In long, measured motions, Loki marked Misuteri's back. Sometimes just the tip of the whip would kiss her smooth, pale skin; and other times he would cross the entire, vertical length with it.  
    Each hit caused an explosion of pleasure to expand over her posterior. As the older marks began to burn, the chemicals her body released from the newest lash would numb the pain once more.  
    That was it. Watching Misuteri writhe and moan in reaction to pain was what they needed. Misuteri bounced harder. She squeezed her pelvic muscles tightly around the man between her legs. She jerked hastily across the shaft of the man within her mouth.  
    Then, simultaneously, their passion erupted forth. Misuteri sunk low until she sat upon Loki's hilt as he filled her loins with his seed. She gulped down every ounce of the thick, salty liquid as it squirted into the back of her throat. She swirled her tongue around the head of him as she gently pulled away.  
    The man behind her vanished as their desires were fulfilled.  
    She tried to lift up off of the man laying supine but he held her hips firmly in place.  
    The elder Loki smiled. He smoothed the hair out of his face and sheathed his sensitive privates. He bent down and kissed her with tender passion. He petted her as he to the side of his new comrade. He walked around them and sat upon his throne. He did not express boredom or disapproval. He was content.  
    The young man smiled up at Misuteri. She returned his kind gaze. He patted her leg and allowed her to dismount. He stretched when he stood and summoned his attire. He walked towards the throne.  
    Misuteri sat on the rough green rug. She was covered in sweat. She breathed deeply as she tried to fuel her muscles with oxygen. She could not move. Her joints ached too much. She could not speak. She could hardly open her mouth and her tongue would not form words. Forcing air over her voice box would have been extremely painful. She slouched and lay on her side. She knew better than to roll over to her back. She swallowed and closed her eyes.  
    Something felt wrong as she fell asleep. It made it hard for her to relax. Her throat felt bare without a hand or collar around it. Her wrists and ankles twinged with the same discomfort. Her breasts were hot and her nipples were still hard. She wanted them to be pinched. She had not  fulfilled her desire while serving her king. Her privates felt foreign without something filling her up. Even her sore mouth felt that way.  
     Unconsciously, Misuteri clad herself in bondage. She wore her engraved collar and her standard four cuffs. A harness made of leather straps and silver O-rings covered her torso. It made her feel secure although it left her breasts and bottom bare. It caressed her sensitive folds between her legs. She quickly drifted off to sleep.  
    The young Loki turned to see her fall unconscious. His eyes widened as he gazed at what she was wearing. He returned to her and lifted her into his arms. With her in his grasp, he marched towards his counterpart.  
    “It seems I have won,” the elder Loki concluded.  
    “That has yet to be seen. It was not just one of us that did this to her. It was the both of us.” The young man did not argue. He stated facts, even if he did not like them.  
    The elder man nodded with a smile.  
    As all three of them made contact, they melted into a single individual. The elder Loki stood up with pride and purpose. He waved away the broke glass and spilled wine. The rug straightened. The lights went out as he left his throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it as much as I did!!!!


	24. Pecking Order (Plot=Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri can't catch a break. Misuteri and Fenrir get into a disagreement. Misuteri ends up on the wrong (or right) side of a spanking. Like father, like son, they always say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After last night's chapter, I just couldn't stop. So, here's what happens the next morning. FenrirxMisuteri

    Misuteri woke the next morning in her bed  in the penthouse Loki had given her. She was a little stiff but her body had mostly healed. Her back was free of any red marks and cuts. She stretched in bed and felt the leather of the harness rub against her skin.  
 _What the...?_  
    She narrowed her eyes as she looked at her wrists.  
 _When did that happen?_  
    Misuteri sat still for a long moment. She pondered the night before. She remembered the lash of the whip and she remembered both men. She remembered her confusion.  
 _They didn't do this to me...did they?_  
    Misuteri looked at her wrists. The cuffs were not locked on. She pressed her hands against the interconnecting belts on the harness. They, too, were not secured.  
 _Is this a test?_  
    She continued to contemplate removing her binds. She stood up and went to her closet. She found a plush robe hanging off to the side. She put it on and tied it tightly around the waist. It was long and dark green. It seemed like it really belonged to Loki.  
 _Maybe I should call him. Maybe I should ask..._  
    Misuteri exit her bedroom to find Fenrir resting against the couch with his feet up. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a dark gray t-shirt.  
    “Good morning, my lady,” Fenrir greeted her. He set something on his lap. He pointed behind him. “There is food on the counter in the kitchen.”  
    “Thanks,” Misuteri replied. She tried to be cheerful.  
    As Misuteri passed him, he lifted up the device resting on his leg.  
    Misuteri made her way around the long kitchen counter. She could not see over the edge of the couch from her position. She found a bag of bagels and a container of cream cheese. She casually fixed herself breakfast. “So, uh, are Hati and Skoll going to visit us today?”  
    “Perhaps. That has yet to be determined. They are out on dates with Huginn and Muninn,” he replied casually. The word 'dates' sounded foreign coming from him.  
    “Huh. Loki lets you guys have time off?” Misuteri came around the far end of the couch with her bagel and a glass of orange juice.  
    Fenrir hastily shoved the object he was preoccupied with in his pant pocket. “Uh, no. I have allowed them the privilege of free time as a reward for their hard work last night.”  
 _What the hell did they do that was so hard? I was the one stuck on Loki's lap all night._  
    Misuteri gulped her juice. She tried not to be judgmental. “What did they work so hard on last night?” Misuteri asked with her mouth half full.  
    “Firstly, they behaved. Whenever Hel and Jormangundr are around, things tend to get out of control; and luckily Ratatosk was busy all night. If he would have gotten too close to Hati or Skoll...I may not have been able to stop them from chasing him up a chandelier,” Fenrir explained casually.  
    Misuteri nodded as she chewed.  
    Something made a buzzing noise. Misuteri dismissed it.  
    “I suppose Loki's given you a pretty hard job,” Misuteri empathized with Fenrir.  
    “It has been taxing but nothing was so hard as last night,” he confided in her. “Huginn tried to get him too drunk to make any sexual advances towards you but I see that plan failed.” He lowered his gaze in shame.  
 _Oh god. You have no idea._  
    Misuteri was half finished with her bagel. “You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Or them. You know how we're dealing with. I mean...you father...he's formidable. Even I think he's invincible.”  
    Misuteri heard the buzzing sound again.  
    Fenrir spoke just after the sound. His voice was a little annoyed. “I know how strong he is. I also know that he is far weaker now than he was when we first met.”  
    Misuteri nodded. “That's true.” She continued to eat. The bread was expanding in her stomach as she sipped her orange juice.  
    “Are you okay?” Fenrir asked tenderly.  
    Misuteri nodded again as she finished chewing. “I'm not a mere mortal anymore but I'm sure you already knew that.”  
    “I mean from the Essence. Misu...you almost died,” Fenrir frowned.  
    Misuteri narrowed her eyes. “What are you talking about? I don't remember that. I mean...it's inside of me but...I – I haven't used it. It's dangerous,” Misuteri exclaimed.  
    “I watched my father pull it from you. He saved your life. How can you not remember almost dying?” Fenrir was extremely concerned.  
    “What you're saying is hard to believe. You're right...I should've noticed having, ya know, almost been killed. I'm pretty sure I remember every time that's happened, especially recently,” Misuteri explained.  
    As long as that doesn't include Loki's love of choking me out.  
    “I believe you. I mean...I don't think you're lying. It's just...I don't know what you're talking about,” Misuteri continued. She set the last forth of her bagel and half of her glass of orange juice on the coffee table. As she stretched out her arms, Fenrir could see the cuffs.  
    “Have you misbehaved?” He asked cautiously.  
    Misuteri narrowed her eyes.  
 _That's a matter of opinion._  
    “What made you ask that?” She was not about to back herself into a corner.  
    “The cuffs. I smell leather and...your scent,” Fenrir explained.  
    Misuteri looked down at her wrists. “I woke up like this and I didn't know if I was allowed to take them off.” She frowned. He had seen her like this before but now she felt bashful and a little humiliated. “Ya know what? They're not locked. I should just take them off.”  
    Another small buzzing sound came from Fenrir's direction.  
    “No. You were right to be careful. You must not anger my father,” Fenrir frowned. His voice still had a hint of annoyance.  
    The buzzing sound continued.  
    “Fenrir...what is that noise,” Misuteri asked pointedly.  
    He cleared his throat. “It is nothing.” He pressed his hand on his hip to silence the noise.  
    Misuteri paused for a second as she remembered the familiar sound. It took longer than she expected but she identified the sound. It was the sound of a cell phone vibrating in someone's pocket.  
    “Do you have a cell phone?” Misuteri was outraged.  
    “My father insisted I learn how to use such tedious Midgardian technology in an attempt to make communications simpler,” Fenrir authoritatively asserted. It sounded like he was quoting Loki.  
    “Why've you been hiding it from me?” Misuteri asked inquisitively.  
    “My father says that you do not need one,” Fenrir was quoting Loki now. The words sounded no less condescending and hurtful coming from him.  
    “Who's been trying to get a hold of you?” Misuteri asked casually. She scooted closer to him on the couch. She moved carefully.  
    “I do not know. It is most likely Hati or Skoll. They have been teaching me how to use it,” Fenrir explained.  
    “What if it's Loki?” Misuteri planted the seed of paranoia in the elder wolf's mind.  
    Fenrir narrowed his eyes at her. He knew what she was trying to do. He also knew how well it would work. In mere seconds he could no longer resist the urge to check his phone. He fumbled it out of his pocket. It fell on the couch cushion between Misuteri and Fenrir.  
    Misuteri was ready. She had hoped he would do something clumsy. She snatched it up and unlocked the screen. The background was a close up shot of Misuteri upon Loki's lap from the night before. Misuteri paused. It caught her off guard. She hastily pressed the contacts button. Everyone she had met throughout the passed week was listed. Loki was listed as 'The King'.  
    “Give that back before I take it by force,” Fenrir growled at her.  
    Misuteri narrowed her eyes at him. She was not intimidated by him. She did not respect his words for what they were. “Shove off. What am I gonna do with it? Call your father? Do I look like an idiot?”  
    “I am a prince. I am the regent. You must obey me as you obey my father, the king!” Fenrir barked at her. He still had not made an attempt to retrieve his phone.  
    Misuteri laughed at him. “Ha! You're hilarious. You sound just like him. Go ahead, call him. Call Loki. Call the king and tell him how rebellious and disrespectful I'm being. Tell him I'm an ungrateful whore. I'm sure he'll love to hear that,” Misuteri tossed the phone at Fenrir. She stood up and stormed off to the far end of the couch.  
    He caught it. He forced himself to set it gently on the table. He would not break a third in anger.  
    The screen lit up with Loki's passive expression. At one point in time, the voice settings had been turned on. Loki was on the line, listening to their conversation.  
    “I do not wish to tell him such things. As of this moment, they are, for the most part, untrue. However,” he stood up. His temper was cool and his attention narrowed on Misuteri. “I should not allow my charges to treat me in such a way.” He unbuckled his belt and slipped it from his belt loops. He folded it twice in his hand.  
    Misuteri knew what that familiar noise was. She had heard it come from Loki's waist line more than once. She turned to Fenrir. “You've got to be kidding me. If you expect me to just let you hurt me, you've got another thing coming.” She pulled her knees up to her chest. She tucked her heels close to her bare bottom. “Go away, Fenrir. Cool off. Neither of us wants you to do something you'll regret.”  
    Fenrir turned away from Misuteri. He jumped over the back of the couch with ease. He drew the shades closed over the large window. Most of the light was cut off from the room.  
    “Fenrir, I said stop it.” Misuteri's voice was getting more serious by the second. She could hardly see him as he moved toward her. “Don't make me call for your father. I don't want to see you beaten again.”  
    Fenrir tossed his head back and forth. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. He held his belt tightly in his right hand.  
    Fear and anxiety quickly began to seep from Misuteri's pores.  
    Fenrir could see her sitting their in the dark. His large, golden irises soaked in every tiny ray of light and fixed his sight upon his prey. He could smell her even more strongly now. It was as if her scent were calling to him. It made his desire for her grow.  
    The phone had gone dark but Loki still listened patiently. He could feel Misuteri's emotions as they coursed through her veins.  
    Fenrir took slow, long strides towards Misuteri. He crouched over her. He pressed his nose against her cheek and sniffed her hair.  
    Misuteri swore it felt wet and cold, as if he were no long in his human form.  
    He clutched his belt in his hand as he whispered in her ear. “One of us is going to take a beating. Who will it be?” His tone was cold. It chilled Misuteri the same way Loki's voice always did when he was angry.  
    She swallowed hard. She opened her mouth to speak but she could not catch her breath. Suddenly, she could feel the marks on her back return. Her skin burned and craved someone's touch.  
    “Please...Fenrir...this isn't right,” Misuteri tried to reason with him.  
    He wrapped his free hand in her hair and pulled her head down. He swiftly bit her, hard, on the back of the neck.  
    Misuteri cried out. She tried not to. She did not want to believe Fenrir was capable of hurting her. This bite was strong and long. It took the shape of his wolf's muzzle. It was as if she could feel his large canines brushing against her throat.  
    He released her and Misuteri held the back of her neck. She could feel the small, human bite mark beneath her hand.  
    “I am your prince. I am your regent. You will address me as such,” Fenrir instructed her.  
    On the other side of the phone, Loki smiled. He could not be prouder of the man his son had grown into. His pride as a father superseded his jealousy as a man.  
    Misuteri slipped out from Fenrir's overbearing grip. She scooted off of the couch and put distance between them. She was close to the adjoining bathroom door.  
    She held her hands out to keep Fenrir at bay. “Please, my sweet prince, you must be better than your father.” She pleaded with him. He was still the pup she raised. He was still quintessentially, her son.  
    “This has nothing to do with him,” he replied as he lifted himself off of the couch.  
    “Then what is this about? I'm sure we can talk and find some sort of solution. There's no need for violence,” Misuteri logically asserted.  
    “This is about you and your lack of respect for your betters,” Fenrir was upon her again. He took her by the shoulders and shoved her towards the couch.  
    Misuteri caught herself against it. She turned and he was there again. She pressed her hand against his chest. Feeling his muscular pecs and seeing the darkness reflect in his yellow eyes made Misuteri's perception of him change. She was no longer able to live in her delusion any longer.  
 _But this is Fenrir. This is **my** Fenrir. I can't give up on him._  
    “Alright, alright.” She gently asserted. “I'm sorry. You're right. I have no respect for authority and that's definitely a problem. Especially for people trying to protect me. Please, let me make it up to you,” Misuteri forced herself to take slow, deep breaths. Her demeanor changed.  
    So did her scent. Her increased confidence made it harder for Fenrir to perceive her as prey. He stood erect and allowed her to stand as well.  
    Misuteri did not back away from Fenrir now. She stood her ground. She resisted the urge to strike him. She resisted calling on Loki. No, this was a test of all her nurturing skills. This she had to do civilly. It was still up to her to teach Fenrir that there is more than one way to solve a problem.  
    “It's been hard for me...all these changes. I've been trying to understand them and find my place amongst strangers. But you...my prince...you're the one that has changed the most and yet, you are the least changed thing,” Misuteri swallowed as her nervousness made her saliva glands work in overdrive. “I mean, look at you, you're not only grown but you're a man. I always knew you were more than just a wolf but you...you look the part now. I – it's mind boggling. And you've been given all this responsibility. You rose to the challenge. You were not intimidated or unsure. You knew your place, at your father's side, and you took it. I'm so proud of you. I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm no better than you. I'm sorry it took me so long to see that – to see you for what you really are.”  
    Fenrir hung on her every approving word. His conviction softened and he looked down admirably upon the woman that had cared for him as a pup. She, like his father, had such a way with words sometimes. He was no where near as educated or as eloquent as she  was and he was royalty. It hurt his pride. He allowed her words to soak into his calm mind, one by one. He repeated them back to himself and analyzed their meaning.  
    Misuteri grew comfortable in his pause. He did not have the practice that his father had. It was going to take him a while to notice her still lacking respect.  
 _Whew. I think I talked him down from the ledge._  
    Misuteri's heart still beat rapidly against her sternum. She smiled and leaned against the back of the couch. She was almost eye level with him as she stood on the steps leading into the dining area. She crossed her arms and relaxed. Most of her fear and anxiety had left her now.  
    “I love you, Fenrir. Someday you'll be as good of a diplomat as your father. Trust me. All it takes is practice,” Misuteri's optimism cloaked her arrogance. It was purely unintentional.  
    That was all it took for Fenrir to see the truth.  
    Up until that point, Loki had pondered hanging up. Misuteri had nearly successfully neutralized the situation.  
    “You may not think you are better than me but you still think us equals. And that, mother, is your mistake,” Fenrir's anger rose up in him two fold from the beginning.  
    Misuteri was almost too slow in assessing the situation to realize he was upon her again. Fenrir held the lapels of the robe in his hand and shook her. She nearly went limp over the edge of the couch.  
    “Please, Fenrir...I was just...there is more than one way to solve a problem,” she resorted to blunt honesty.  
    “I know but in resolving disobedience and disrespect...there is but one, exceptionally effective, method and that is punishment,” Fenrir growled in her ear. His voice was deep and dark like Loki's. He spun her so that she was bent over the couch. “You are no stranger to such methods. If I do say so myself, I think you quite like it sometimes.”  
    Fenrir lifted the bottom of the robe to reveal Misuteri's taut, round posterior. He unfastened the belt buckles of the harness so that nothing could protect her once his assault began.  
    Misuteri stretched her arms out to catch herself. She was left with most of her weight pivoting above her. She locked her elbows and tried to dig her toes into the carpet behind her.  
    “I am going to strike you a total of five times. You will count. If you resist or try to escape, I will start from the beginning,” Fenrir paused as he smoothed his hand over her bottom. “Do you understand?” He squeezed the ample flesh before him.  
    Misuteri had been naked and shackled in front of Fenrir before but never had she felt so exposed.  
    At first, Misuteri nodded. Then she felt the cool leather of the belt press against her rear end. “Yes...” She mustered her words. “Yes, my prince...” Misuteri was nearly sobbing already and he had not even begun. Misuteri dug her fingers into the couch cushions below her. She clenched her teeth and tried to relax her lower body.  
    The first strike came down evenly over both of Misuteri's cheeks.  
    “One!” Misuteri shouted.  
    Fenrir was overcome with a strange feeling. It was an indescribable sensation as he connected with he flesh and heard her validating cry. It was intoxicating.  
    The next three strikes, Fenrir lowered upon Misuteri with drunken haste.  
    “Two...three...four!” Misuteri struggled to keep up with him. Only when he was finished did the immeasurable pain burst across her behind.  
    Each time she cried out and quivered beneath him, Fenrir knew what it meant to be inebriated. He finally understood his father's quest of domination. His mind grew blank and yet, he could see clearer.  
    Fenrir savored his last and final strike. He made it equal in accuracy but greater in force as his first blow.  
    “Five!” Misuteri felt nauseous from the pain. The blood surged through her skin with vicious intent. It stung with each pulse.  
    Fenrir howled in victory. He had never felt so exhilarated. He lifted her feet and set them on the couch. He circled around and lifted them once more. He sat beneath her. He gently stroked her tender, red skin. Being the source of her pain allowed him to be her salve, too.   
    Misuteri whimpered and sobbed over his lap. She hid her face in the plush sleeves of the robe.  
    “Shh...” He whispered to her. He stroked her hair. “It is over now,” he tried to soothe her.  
 _No...it's not._  
    Misuteri knew better. This was only the beginning to a new, dark chapter in her captivity.  
    “I do not wish to harm you. You must behave,” Fenrir warned her.  
 _Oh god...you sound just like your father._  
    Their similarities made her nauseous. She never thought she would feel revolted by Fenrir. No, that was surely impossible but it was true.  
    Misuteri wanted to rebel. She wanted to scramble her feet beneath her and run from him. She did nothing of the sort. She lay their, submissively, and let Fenrir pet her.


	25. Old Practices (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, even Misuteri needs things spelled out for her. Loki gives Fenrir permission to discipline Misuteri as he sees fit but it is so much more than just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Fenrir truly aligned with Loki...Misuteri really doesn't have a chance. Who knew he had such a dark side?

    Several minutes passed before Fenrir allowed Misuteri to move. He was not only concerned for her safety and well-being but he simply did not want her to move. Most of her tears had dried by now. She tried not to look sad and defeated.  
    I can't believe that just happened. I can't believe he did that to me.  
    “Perhaps you should get dressed. Hati and Skoll could be here any second,” Fenrir spoke kindly.  
    “Uh...yeah,” Misuteri stood up. She made her way around the large coffee table to her bedroom.  
    As she disappeared behind the door, Fenrir reflexively reached for his phone. His fingers made contact with the touch screen and the back light turned on. He peered down at his father's face. He knew a call had been placed. The time was still ticking. 28:15...16...17. The numbers glared up at him as he froze in fear.  
    He lifted the phone to his ear and prayed for a pocket to be on the other side. “Hello, father?”  
    “Hello, Fenrir. Have you enjoyed playing with my Misuteri?” Loki replied without a drop of anger in his voice.  
    Still, Fenrir found it difficult to reply. “I – no, I was not playing with her...I would never...”  
    Loki hung up the phone. He would rather have this conversation face to face. He appeared in the dark living room with Fenrir.  
    In the low light, Loki looked exceptionally menacing. The scent of his magic filled the air.  
    Fenrir quickly moved to an open spot where he could kneel. He knelt with one foot out in front of him and the other behind him. He knelt like royalty.  
    “Fenrir...how did you feel while striking my prize? It was exhilarating, was it not?” Loki prodded his son with fatherly intuition.  
    “I – I do not...” Fenrir took a deep breath. “Yes, father,” he replied humbly.  
    Loki stepped down into the living room. The dark did not hinder his ability to see, either. He neared Fenrir by the entertainment stand. “And you would do it again, if instructed so by your king?”  
    “Yes, of course, sire,” Fenrir replied.  
    “Very well. I could use a man like you to aid me with Misuteri's discipline,” Loki asserted. “I will allow you to administer her lessons while I attend to other business as a reward for your faithful servitude.”  
    Fenrir's heart beat faster. He never expected such a thing could happen. “Thank you, father. I will not let you down.”  
  
 _Get a hold of yourself. This is Fenrir we're talking about. Fenrir! He couldn't really hurt you. He doesn't have the backbone for it. He's too sweet and gentle. Maybe this was a one time thing. He just...got carried away. Although...it might be best not to antagonize him for a while._  
    Misuteri exited her bedroom, blissfully unaware of what was happening on the other side of the wall. She was wearing a soft, cotton t-shirt and a matching pair of pants. She felt like it was important for her to keep her collar and cuffs on. She followed her instinct.  
    She immediately spread the curtains and allowed light into the room. She had to stretch to get the top of the shades to move evenly with the rest.  
    “Fenrir...when did you say Hati and Skoll were coming?” She tried to casually start a conversation.  
    Misuteri turned around with a smile. She covered her mouth as she saw Loki standing over Fenrir. His presence surprised her.  
    Loki turned to her. He held out his arm and motioned for her to come nearer.  
    Misuteri obeyed. She tucked herself under Loki's arm. His cloak came down around her. She felt safe and secure. She took in a deep breath and relaxed against him. She stood submissively at his side. Her hand was pressed against his side and his arm was draped over her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled.  
    “I'm glad you're here, my king,” she greeted him automatically.  
    “I will not deceive you, Misuteri, I know what transpired between you and Fenrir,” he said simply. “And I have given him permission to do it again.”  
    Loki felt her tense against him. She tucked her face into the hard leather of his coat. She struggled with the appropriate response to Loki's words.  
    “From now on, Fenrir will be spending much more time around here,” Loki tipped her chin up. “Does this please you?” He stared downward into her wide eyes.  
 _Does this please me? How in the world could I be happy about such a thing!_  
    Misuteri swallowed hard. Her face was flat and relaxed. She nodded. “Yes, my king,” she answered him.  
    Fenrir stood up proudly. “I will uphold your high standards, father. I will care for her as if she were my own,” Fenrir eyed Misuteri much like he would prey.  
    Misuteri clung to Loki harder.  
    Loki turned to Fenrir. “Your task is not simply to punish her rude outbursts and disobedience. You must ensure embodies all the attributes of one worthy of royalty at all times.” Loki squeezed her against him. “If she misbehaves, punish her accordingly. However, you may not engage in any primal rewards. She is mine. Your job is to ensure she craves my affection, do you understand?” Loki asserted himself over Fenrir.  
    “Yes, father,” he replied. “She is not mine. I will not engage in any inappropriate behavior,” Fenrir assured his father as if he were a soldier responding to his general.  
    “Good. You know what will happen if you do,” Loki swept his cape off of Misuteri. He held her by the arm. “You love Fenrir, do you not?”  
    “Yes, sir,” Misuteri replied. She tried to make herself as small as her voice.  
    “Then obey him,” Loki ordered. “I am your King and he is your prince. I am your master and he is now your keeper as you were once his. Behave as you would have had him behave.”  
    Misuteri nodded. “Yes, my king,” she answered him cautiously. She remembered to answer him verbally more often than not. It was one lesson she learned.  
    Loki pushed Misuteri towards Fenrir. “Very well then, her training starts today,” Loki vanished before either of them could speak.  
    Tears formed in Misuteri's eyes as she watched him discard her and disappear. Fenrir sensed her distress. He took a step nearer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Misuteri turned in his embrace and buried her face in his chest. Her tears soaked his shirt.  
    “It's okay,” Fenrir soothed her.  
    “No...it's not. He's always using you against me,” Misuteri wept.  
    Fenrir shook his head. “You misunderstand what just happened. He has given us a gift. His intentions have never been plainly set out for all to see.”  
    Misuteri wiped her face dry. She pressed her palms against Fenrir's abdomen and pushed so that she was arm's length away from him. She looked up into his big, sensitive gold eyes.  
    “What are you talking about? He's just found a new way to control us,” Misuteri was dismissive. She was unable to think positively about her new situation.  
    “Why do you think he has allowed you to live here, and not in a cage like before?” Fenrir asked her simply.  
    “Because you gave it up so that I could have it,” Misuteri did not bother with lengthy explanations.  
    For a moment Fenrir was wounded and speechless. He did not expect her to know that but he quickly recovered. “Even if that is true, do you think he did it just to make me happy?”  
 _He never does anything just to make someone happy._  
    Misuteri shook her head.  
    “Why has he allowed you to use magic? Why are you not human still?” Fenrir prodded her. He was not trying to interrogate her. He was trying to get her to see the good side.  
    “There is a very complicated answer to that question. The simple answer is...I can't be human right now and he can't stop me from using my powers anymore,” Misuteri replied arrogantly.  
    Fenrir narrowed his eyes in frustration. “You and I both know he could strip you of your immortality and your powers if he wanted to.”  
    Misuteri looked away, ashamed. “Yeah...so what's that supposed to mean?”  
    “Just...be patient. You will see,” Fenrir smiled. He paused to gather his thoughts. “Why do you have the freedom to choose what you wear now?”  
    Misuteri frowned. “I don't know...” she replied honestly.  
    “Add all that together and what do you get? He has given you a home; the freedom to cloth yourself; you have your powers back; you are no longer mortal; he insists Huginn and Muninn give you history lessons; he needed his court's approval of you; and now he has tasked me with making sure you act like royalty,” Fenrir's boyish optimism surfaced. He held out his hand and counted each thing he listed. “There are seven very good indicators that he will make you his queen, Misuteri.” He held her by the shoulders.  
    Misuteri had not been listening most of the time. Every word Fenrir said hit a wall before it could soak in. She refused to be optimistic about it.  
    “I can't be his queen, Fenrir, I'm married. Jouten is the love of my life,” she argued with him.  
    Fenrir shook her, hard. “That life is over, Misuteri. The sooner you forget it, the better,” he was nearly shouting at her. He had never shouted at her before.  
    Misuteri cowered beneath him. “What are you going to do, spank me again?” She hissed at him.  
    “No.” He replied. He took her by the arm and moved her to the bedroom door. “You will practice your penmanship.” He opened the door and pulled her to the desk. He pulled out the chair and sat her in it. He moved the pen and paper to the center of the desk. “Write, 'I will behave', repeatedly, until I fetch you when Hati and Skoll arrive.” He lifted the pen and put it in her hand. He scooted the chair in.  
    Misuteri had never felt like such a child. She had never been subjected to such a punishment since grade school. She looked up at Fenrir stubbornly.  
    “When will they be here?” Misuteri asked in frustration.  
    “You will obey in silence, Misuteri, now begin,” he pointed to the paper.  
    Misuteri hastily wrote 'I will behave' on the top left hand side of the paper. It was beyond sloppy. Misuteri looked up at him in defiance. She wrote it again without looking down.  
    Fenrir stood over her with his arms crossed. He was far from pleased.  
    Misuteri wrote it once more as she glared up at him. She looked down to start a new line. She looked up at Fenrir when she was finished.  
    He gazed down at her apathetically. Her anger and frustration no longer had an effect on him.  
    Misuteri averted her gaze. She continued to scribble the phrase down on the paper. She no longer pressed roughly on the parchment. She exhaled and reluctantly submitted.  
    Fenrir put his hand on her shoulder. “Thank you,” he praised her respectfully. “I appreciate it when you submit quickly.” He was not being condescending. “Hopefully they will arrive soon.” He positively reinforced her behavior by answering her question.  
    Misuteri was a whirlwind of emotions. She felt humiliated and angry; yet, he made her feel appreciated and a part of her wanted to serve him better. She took a deep breath and relaxed into his touch.  
    Fenrir turned and exited the bedroom with the confidence that she would continue her punishment.  
 _Why in the hell am I even doing this? He can't make me...he isn't..._  
    Misuteri was nearly overwhelmed by her anger. She loosened her grip on the pen and continued to write.  
 _This is so humiliating. Practice my penmanship, what a load of bullshit. I'm not in elementary school anymore. He doesn't get to spank me and put me in time out._  
    Misuteri curled her fingers around the pen. She resisted the urge to slam it on the desk. She flexed every muscle she could to release some of her anger. Deep down, her humiliation pooled in her loins. A part of her ached for Loki's touch. She ran her finger under the collar to lift it off of her skin. She swallowed and let it rest against her neck again.  
    She rested her arms on the desk. She looked at her wrists.  
 _I'm not in elementary school but that's how Loki sees me – as a child. As a child he parades around and fucks...but a child nonetheless._  
 _Is Fenrir right? Is he grooming me to be his queen?_  
    Misuteri fully understood how crazy that sounded but she looked at it from Fenrir and Loki's point of view.  
 _They're royalty. This is perfectly normal to them. Capturing someone...then assimilating them into their culture. That's what they used to do...that's what he's doing. And just like back then...my only chance to survive...to protect my kingdom...is to cooperate._  
    Misuteri mindlessly continued to write. Before long, she had to turn the page. This time, she really did practice he sloppy handwriting.  
 _I...will...behave..._


	26. Just Talking (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Misuteri plan to spend an evening 'just talking' but Loki is too good with words to accomplish such a difficult task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wait, what? Loki's not only incredibly charming and sneaky as hell, he's funny and romantic too? Pfft. No wonder he's so irresistible.

    Misuteri was ecstatic when Hati and Skoll finally arrived in the early afternoon. She spent the evening with them chatting about nothing. They did more than exchange pleasantries and small talk. They laughed together and really started to bond.  
    The small pack of friends were smiling as Loki's magic filled the room. Fenrir's face turned flat first. Then Hati and Skoll followed. They stood up. It took a moment for Misuteri to catch on.  
    Loki materialized at the far edge of the coffee table. He appeared with his scepter in hand. He wore a long, black coat over a pair of lacks and a green button down shirt. He wore black vest over his shirt.  
    The wolves began to kneel and Misuteri rose to do the same.  
    Loki held his hand out. “There is no need for such formalities. I need you only to take your leave.” He spoke plainly.  
    Fenrir nodded. He looked to his sons. Hati and Skoll vanished. Fenrir followed.  
    “You just meant them, right? Cause I'm not exactly sure where to go,” Misuteri smiled halfheartedly.  
    Loki closed his eyes and smiled. He appeared before her. He reached out and kissed her. “My sweet, optimistic girl,” he paused with his hand beneath her chin. “I never want you to leave my side.”  
 _Is he romancing me or...what?_  
    Misuteri nervously cleared her throat. “I'm not going anywhere,” Misuteri said softly. She gently moved Loki's hand from her chin and sat down on the couch.  
    Loki followed her down. He set his scepter on the long, suede cushions behind him. He turned to face Misuteri. He looked down at her as if he could see nothing else.  
 _Oh my god...his eyes..._  
    Misuteri could not hold his intense gaze for long. Her eyes fell over the rest of his face.  
 _And his lips...why do I want to kiss him so badly?_  
    Misuteri licked her lips and swallowed. She looked back up at him. “Is there anything I can do for you, my lord?”  
    “Kiss me,” he whispered.  
    He did not have to ask twice. Misuteri rose to her knees and pressed her lips firmly against his. As he relaxed his jaw, Misuteri's tongue boldly entered his mouth to meet his. She straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She caressed the back of his head as she kissed him more roughly.  
    Loki slowly embraced her. His arms were long and warm. They slithered around her back. His arms made her feel warm and secure. He, too, held the back of her head as he unleashed his passion.  
    Misuteri continued to peck his lips and face as she withdrew to unbutton his vest and shirt. She only looked down for a second before she had nearly unfastened every button. Loki's hairless chest lay bare for her to ravish. Misuteri began gnawing and sucking on his neck.  
    Loki let out soft, passionate moans as Misuteri pressed all the right buttons.  
    Misuteri was nose deep in the nape of his neck when she felt him grab her by the shoulders. His grip was firm but not rough. He pulled her away from him.  
    “I must stop you, my darling minx,” he whispered regrettably.  
    Misuteri was speechless. Her jaw hung there in the air, slack and confused.   
    “D – did I do something wrong?” Misuteri forced herself to ask.  
    Loki shook his head. “Nothing of the sort. I am not here to punish you,” Loki assured her.  
    Misuteri looked down and then back up at him slowly. “What are you here for?” Misuteri might as well have been siting on pins and needles.  
    Loki relaxed his hold on her. “To talk,” he replied simply.  
 _To talk? He's here just...to talk? Oh god. This isn't some Asgardian version of “We have to talk” kind of talk, is it?_  
    Misuteri tried to dismount him but he kept his hands firmly on her hips.  
    “Uh, okay. You're really sending me mixed signals here,” Misuteri frowned. “Could you maybe elaborate...a little?” She held her fingers up, gesturing a pinch.  
    Loki cleared his throat. “Oh, yes, I apologize.” He left her hanging in an agonizing pause again. It was more than him simply gathering his thoughts. He was nervous. “It seems I am out of practice,” Loki smiled at Misuteri. “You have been under my care for quite some time now...and yet, I know very little of you. I know somethings due to my reconnaissance and I know who you are under duress but I...I do not know you like Fenrir knows you or any of your friends.”  
    Misuteri was still a little stand offish. “What would you like to know?” She settled onto his lap. She buttoned up his shirt most of the way.  
    “Misuteri...when did you first become aware of your submissive nature?” Loki asked casually.  
 _Well, that's usually not the first question people ask right out of the gate. How about, 'what's your favorite color?'_  
    Misuteri shyly smiled. “I've known ever since I was a little girl...” Misuteri was almost ashamed to admit the truth.  
    “You knew even before you matured into womanhood? That is very interesting,” Loki nodded. It was as if he were observing her at a distance. Then he turned his attention to her, “when was the first time you touched yourself?”  
    Misuteri looked down again. “I was really curious when I was little...okay?” She felt as if she were being judged.  
    Loki lifted her chin. “There is no reason to be ashamed. I simply want to know everything about you,” he smiled at her.  
    His charm made Misuteri feel more comfortable. “Well, you could've eased into the topic,” she teased him. “But I'll do my best to play along. What else do you want to know?”  
    “When did you know you discover your need to quell the suffering of others?” Loki changed the topic to something equally as intimate.  
    “I – well, that wasn't until I was much older. I have to say I was a teenager when I made the conscious decision that I was going to help people,” Misuteri admitted. She sunk down into his lap.  
    “What took you so long to figure out such a thing?” Loki was sincerely perplexed.  
    Misuteri took a deep breath. “I...I was too wrapped up in my little world to care about anyone else,” she tried to smile.  
    “Was there an individual that aided you in your discovery?” Loki asked inquisitively.  
    Misuteri nodded. “I think so. You could say that Kouken was the first person to help. He sort of gave me a blurry road map of the way I wanted to go...but then, when I met Kissui, I knew. I knew then I wanted to save her and when I did...I wanted to save others.”  
    “Tell me...what made you into such a fierce warrior? How did you have the strength to fight your demons?” Loki had a much more intimate knowledge of her than he lead on.  
    “I...I don't know. I just got sick of being scared all the time. I got tired of never feeling like I was in control. I knew there had to be a light at the end of the tunnel and I made the decision to fight until I found it,” Misuteri had never really answered that question without attributing most of her success to Jouten or Kuro or someone else.  
    “I see,” Loki blinked. He stroked her hair between his fingers. “When you found that light, what happened?”  
    “Well...the most obvious thing that happened was...I got my powers. Er, well, my wings, specifically,” Misuteri cleared her throat.  
    “You must have done quite a bit of self-exploration to earn the rank of a seraph at such a young age,” he prodded her. He knew there was more to the story.  
    Misuteri shook her head. “Not really. At the end of the first tunnel, I earned my crow wings. It wasn't that hard. Crows and wolves are so closely associated,” Misuteri smiled.  
    “I would think then your swan's wings were the most difficult to achieve,” Loki deduced.  
    Misuteri shook her head again. “Nope...once I put all the pieces together...my swan...she emerged by herself.”  
    Loki cocked his head to the side. “Then why was your dove so difficult for you to hone?”  
    “Balance is always difficult to achieve, my curious king. I still haven't mastered it. Black and white, I've got those down pat...but the middle ground...that's my weakness,” Misuteri revealed a part of herself she liked to hide.  
    Loki put his finger to his chin. “I can only partially empathize, Misuteri,” he lamented. “But I can assist you, if you would like.”  
    Misuteri smiled. He was sweet and optimistic himself. “Have you ever pondered peace? Have you ever nurtured anything back to health? Do you even know where your gray area is?” Misuteri was not trying to be condescending or ungrateful. She only asked him so he could see her point of view.  
    “Contrary to popular believe, Misuteri, I exist only in that gray area of which you speak,” he paused as Misuteri stared at him. He frowned and the green of his eyes became brighter. “I am no brighter than my elder counterpart. I have yet to be battered and scared by a millennium of pain and torment,” he confided in her. “I wish to save him – relieve him of the responsibilities he has shouldered for so long. He is driven by the need to protect me. That is why he resists.”  
    Misuteri narrowed her eyes and exhaled loudly. “I never thought of it like that.”  
    “How could you? Why would you bother? We have no conversed like this in weeks. That is why I am here. If we are to be connected,” he held up his arm.  
    Gleipnir glowed brightly against his skin. Misuteri reached out and held his hand. Gleipnir connected as they touched. Its light grew more intense than it ever had before.  
    “I wish us to be fully connected,” Loki confided in her.  
    Misuteri nodded subtly. “I think...I want that too,” she smiled at him.  
    Loki looked up at her. He did not want to let himself be happy.  
    “It's okay...I won't abandon you,” she whispered sweetly to him. Misuteri cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.  
    Loki nearly melted under the warmth of her affection. She charmed and bewitched him like no other woman he had known. He kissed her with the full power of his longing for just a moment before he pressed on her shoulders again.  
    “I cannot...we only have tonight,” Loki lamented. “It is imperative that we refrain from any primal acts. It will only distract us,” Loki asserted himself.  
    Misuteri was deeply confused again.  
 _What? Why? I get that I'm dealing with the God of Mischief here, but seriously, what's with all this cloak and dagger stuff?_  
    “What aren't you telling me?” Misuteri stared him down.  
    Loki was not intimidated. “I have no ulterior motive, Misuteri. I just want to talk, as equals,” Loki's expression flattened into one of seriousness.  
    “You know, usually when someone says that, they want to apologize for something. Do you think you have anything to apologize for?” Misuteri went straight for the jugular. She held nothing back. If he wanted to talk like equals, she was going to stop tip-toeing around him.  
    Loki licked his lips. He lowered his head in a smile. “You have quite the temper. Where did my sweet, submissive girl go, hmm?” He looked back up at her. He was being playful but he was quite serious.  
    “If we're equals, I don't have to be submissive,” Misuteri retorted.  
    “I am still your king,” Loki advised her.  
    “You can't have it both ways, Loki,” Misuteri had to hold back her frustration.  
    “I can. I want you to speak freely with me but only if you remember your place,” Loki pressed his thumbs against the inside of her hips. He held her securely upon his lap as he lifted his feet upon the table.  
    “Are you implying my place is here, on your lap?” Misuteri pointed.  
    “It is one of the many places I like to place you, so, yes, it is,” Loki retorted.  
    Misuteri could feel his desire against the inside of her thighs through her thin, cotton pants. She pressed her hand against his chest and tried to lift off of him. He was not allowing her to move.  
    “I thought you said no primal stuff?” Misuteri tilted her head to the side. Her eye grew wide with anticipation.  
    Loki lifted his hands to either side of his face. “You are right, my dove, I apologize,” Loki smiled at her slyly.  
    Misuteri tilted her head further to the side. She knew he was trying to charm his way back into her good graces.  
    Loki lowered his hands back to their resting spot upon her hips. He looked up at her. His gaze was dark and serious. “I do believe I can still speak with you as an equal without having to contend with that rebellious tongue of yours,” his statement sounded more like a question.  
    Misuteri sighed audibly. “I'll try,” she replied. She blinked and took a deep breath in.  
    “Now, back to the point,” he paused. “Ah, yes, do I have anything to apologize for?” Loki smiled. “I do believe I do but I know not where to begin.”  
    “A blanket statement is usually the easiest place to start,” Misuteri tried not to have an attitude.  
    “Well, then,” he looked up at her confidently. “I am sorry,” his voice was almost childish in tone.  
    It was hard for Misuteri to take him seriously. She frowned at first, then smiled. A laugh escaped her lips before she could stop it.  
    “What is so funny?” Loki looked at her. He was truly puzzled.  
    “Nothing,” she waved him off. “Keep going,” she covered her mouth.  
    “I was finished. I am sorry,” he repeated himself.  
    Misuteri could no longer resist. She laughed at him again. This time she fell forward and rested her head on his shoulder. “That's the best you've got?” She snickered. “I – am – sorry.” She repeated his words in his distant, authoritarian tone.  
    “What? You are surely out of practice if this is how you console a worried friend, my dear,” he was slowly catching her laughter. He had a smile upon his face.  
    Misuteri shook her head. She wiped under her eyes to hide her tears of joy. “I'm sorry. I just – I've just never heard anyone apologize like that before.” Misuteri tried to hide her smile.  
    Loki was not offended. He pursed his lips to hide his own amusement. He shifted her by the hips and sat her on the couch beside him. “I think you have lost your lap privileges,” he teased her.  
    “Oh, come on, I was only playing,” Misuteri cleared her throat. “Okay, okay, I'm ready. I can be serious now. Tell me something I don't know about you,” she was wholly focused on Loki.  
    “My favorite color is not green,” Loki looked over to her.  
    Misuteri's face widened in surprise. “Really?! What is it?”  
    “I am particularly fond of pink,” he paused as he watched Misuteri's eyes grow. “Especially hot pink,” as the words slithered through his lips, his intention was clear.  
    Misuteri started to laugh again. She pushed his arm. “No it's not! Don't try to trick me!”  
    Loki smiled coyly at her. “Your powers of perception have allowed you to see through my guise, once again, love.”  
    Misuteri smiled at him.  
    “I will admit, whenever I see the color pink, I think of you and I am very fond of you,” he turned to her. He reached out and stroked her hair. “I adore when you smile. I love to hear you laugh at my jokes,” he kissed her. “I love how your lips feel against mine.” He kissed her again. “The way you look up at me makes me feel more powerful than all the gods combined. Your affection is like the finest wine in all the Nine Realms and I, Loki, King of Asgard, wish to live drunk off of you for the rest of my days,” Loki revealed his arsenal of poetic talents.  
    Misuteri was unprepared. His words left her speechless. She stared into his green eyes and around his angular face. His long, black hair fell over his shoulders as he leaned in close to her. His legs were crossed and his hips were angled towards her. His arm was casually draped over the back of the couch and the other was reached out toward her.  
    Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She was overcome by the beautiful, charming man next to her. She could not resist him.  
    “I love you,” she blurted the words out at him.  
    Loki pounced on her, as if her confession was an affirmation of his advance. He kissed her passionately and unbuttoned his shirt. Misuteri broke their kiss and stripped beneath him. In a fit of young, impulsive passion, their lust for each other was finally released. 


	27. Godly Romance (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki treats Misuteri to a romantic evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry it's been so long since I posted a chapter. I was experiencing a minor writer's block and then I got super distracted with research. I've been trying to get all my plot lines in order so that I can start the next installment the right way.

    Huginn and Muninn stayed well into the afternoon. They lectured her about Norse Mythology for hours on end. Misuteri filled nearly half her notebook with scribbles called notes. She could barely keep up as they continued to trail on and on about this or that god.

  
    Misuteri started to doze off with her pencil still pressed to the paper.

  
    Huginn did not notice. She continued to talk until Muninn shook her shoulder.

  
    “I think that's enough for today,” Muninn said softly. She got up and took the note pad from Misuteri. She set it gently on the table.  
   

    Huginn closed the large book she was reading from and placed it on the coffee table, too.

  
    “What? No, I'm awake, I swear!” Misuteri jumped as she felt the pencil slip from her fingers.

  
    Muninn smiled at her. “It's alright. You should rest. Soak it all in. You want to feel refreshed when the king returns, don't you?” She smiled kindly down at Misuteri.

  
    “Yeah, you'll need your beauty sleep from now on,” Huginn teased.

  
    Misuteri pushed the throw pillows into a pile and lay her head on them. She tucked one in the nape of her neck. She was falling asleep fast.

  
    Huginn and Muninn circled around to leave. Huginn stopped. She held her finger up for her sister to wait. She gently lifted Loki's long coat from the back of the couch and lay it over Misuteri. It covered from her shoulder passed her feet.

  
    Muninn motioned for Huginn to hurry. She held the elevator doors open. They exited quietly but it did not matter. Misuteri was already asleep.

 

* * *

* * *

  
  
    Loki appeared in Misuteri's penthouse. He stood in a sleek, black suit with a dark green dress shirt. He stood between the couch and the dining table. He waved his hand over the long, glass table and the golden chairs.

  
    It transformed into a quaint, round table with two chairs. Both seats, set opposite each other, were covered with a white, silk cover and a thick black ribbon tied in a bow. The table was also covered in the same white fabric with a vial of black lace over top of it. The center of the table was covered in small candles in small red glasses. They cast of a pink hue over the table. Two tall candle sticks stood at eye level. They glowed with a small flame and a soft light.

  
    Two round plates appeared with a fully cooked meal upon each one. Steak, mash potatoes and seasonal vegetables. Neither plate had the egregious portions the modern day individual would gorge themselves on at a restaurant. Two bottles of drink sat in an ice bucket off to the side. Their were wine flutes set above the silverware.

  
    With the scene set, Loki turned to Misuteri. He watched her slowly rouse. He smiled.  
 _Food?_

  
    Misuteri breathed in deeply. It was more than just food. It was red meat. Her inner wolf quickly grew ravenous, as did her hunger. She sat up in a hurry and turned to find the source. She balanced herself on the back of the couch. She looked up at Loki with surprise and disbelief.

  
 _Oh god. He said he was coming. I totally forgot. Why did Huginn and Muninn let me fall asleep!?!_

  
    Misuteri started to panic. She turned her head away and ran her fingers round her eyes. She wiped her displaced make up clean. She pressed her eyelashes against her fingers to curl them upward. Then she ran her hands through her hair. In a matter of seconds, she looked back up at him with a smile.

  
    Loki all the while just watched her fret. It was adorable how she truly thought those little things mattered to him. It was sweet how she instinctively tried to please him. Her smile filled him up with tightness as his heart beat harder.

  
    “Good evening, my dove,” Loki held his fist to his mouth and cleared his throat. “Would you like to join me for dinner?” Then he held out his hand for her.  
    Misuteri nodded immediately. “Yes, of course,” she replied. It was more than just saying what he wanted to hear. She was genuinely eager to spend the evening with him after the night before. 

  
    She lifted herself to her feet. While standing on the couch, she was faced with a silly thought.

  
 _Uh, do I just hop over? I mean he wants me there...right now. Wait. No...A queen doesn't do things like that...it's so improper._

  
    She turned from him and ran around the couch as quickly as she could. She took his hand and looked up at him as he led her to her seat. He pulled the chair out for her and nodded.

  
    Misuteri was mesmerized by his gentle smile and his sparkling green eyes. In the low light, he seemed like a sweet and mysterious stranger. She could not keep her eyes off of him. Finally, she blinked and sat down. She gazed down at her lap until Loki took his seat across from her.

  
 _Oh god. He looks so...perfect. And I just woke up! I must look terrible._

  
    Misuteri's heart beat rapidly in her chest. She was more than self-conscious. She was ashamed.

  
 _How am I supposed to live up to his standards if I can't even look the part?_

  
    Loki watched Misuteri's face carefully. He placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward. His long hair fell over his shoulder.

  
    “What is troubling you?” His voice was soft and disarming.

  
    Misuteri's heart leaped in her chest as she heard his voice. She pressed her lips together to hold back the lie she was about to tell.

  
 _Don't lie to the God of Lies._

  
    Misuteri blinked and took a breath. “It's just that you look...so amazing and I – I'm disheveled to say the least. I mean, I've got to be a mess.” Misuteri placed her hands in her lap.

  
    Loki clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are perfect.”

  
 _Of course you're going to say that...that's what you're supposed to say._

  
    Misuteri paused for a moment as she looked up at Loki. His eyes glowed with sincerity.

  
 _Loki only says 'the right thing' for two reasons. To get something or because he means it._

    Misuteri's face froze in disbelief. 

    “I have seen you naked and bloodied. I have seen you in your awful Midgardian garbs and I have seen you in the most becoming of gowns. If I truly cared what you looked like I would have given you warning before I arrived. Is that not enough to prove my sincerity?” Loki's voice lowered in an octave the way it always did when he was angry. His teeth rarely fell apart as he spoke. He was trying to hold himself back.  
 

   Misuteri nodded. “Yes, of course...I was just...you know, I like to look my best for you. You deserve the best and I want to give it to you.” 

    Loki let out a small laugh. He smiled and lowered his head. 

    Misuteri saw an opening. She closed her eyes and used her magic to repair her appearance. Her hair flowed over her shoulders and over her chest. Shesuddenly donned a light weight dress. It was a simply cut cotton slip with golden metal clasps and adornments. A sheer, netted fabric flowed over the opaque base. It was wrapped around her shoulders, bust and waist. Their were two clasps on both of her shoulders holding it in place. It flowed under the wide, metal adornments around her waist. They were elegantly carved with intricate Celtic knots.  
 

   Loki felt the magic surge through the room. He looked up and gazed upon Misuteri's blue eyes. The sharp black outline and the golden eye shadow made it almost impossible for him to look away. He managed to pry his gaze from hers for it to fall upon her shining, pink lips. 

    Misuteri saw how hard it was for him to look away from her. 

    “That's more like it,” she said with a confident smile. 

    Loki swallowed hard. “Yes. Your beauty devastates me. It crushes any hope I had of self-control.” 

    Misuteri's eyes grew wide. She was flattered and worried what that might entail. “I can change back,” she said with jest. 

    “Do not dare,” Loki's voice sounded like a command. “For if you were to commit such a crime, I would surely have to punish you.” His voice was lighter and he smiled at her.  


_Is he flirting with me?!_

    Misuteri swallowed hard and cleared her throat. She smiled bashfully to hide her distress. 

    “Would you care for something to drink?” Loki tried to hide his sinister grin. 

    “Yes, please,” she replied. 

    Loki waved his hand and one of the bottles lifted out of the ice bucket. Its cork popped and fell to the table. It slowly leaned horizontally over the lip of

Misuteri's glass. It quickly filled with a bubbly red liquid. 

    Misuteri could not stop a micro-expression of confusion as it crossed her face. 

    “I thought since you disliked the taste of the hard drinks we have in Asgard, that I would provide you with something you are more accustom to,” Loki nodded. 

    Misuteri kept her eyes on him as she lifted her glass and sipped it. As the liquid touched her lips, she nearly spit it out in surprise. She tipped the cup higher into the air to hide her immediate reaction. She nearly finished the glass in one gulp. 

    “I – How did you know it's my favorite?” Misuteri exclaimed. She had become so accustom to the plain tastes of juice and water in her time with Loki. Carbonation seemed like a magical concoction. She delighted in the sugary alcoholic beverage he had so carefully acquired for her. 

    “You would be surprised at the things Fenrir remembers. You confided in him quite a bit,” Loki paused. He seemed to be embarrassed. “I hope you can confide in me in such a way.” 

    Misuteri took another drink. The bottle lifted into the air and refilled it. She tried not to frown at him. 

    “I hope so, too,” she replied. Desperate to change the topic, she listened to her stomach as it growled at her. “Why don't we eat before this food gets cold?” 

    Loki smiled and then nodded. “Yes, that is a fantastic idea.” 

    Misuteri tried to pace herself but the food was too perfect to savor. Loki in all his sophistication, smiled as he watched her. 

    “I wonder if Fenrir learned how to eat like that from you, or if you learned it from him?” Loki teased her. 

    Misuteri used the napkin to wipe her mouth clean and then she took a drink. “I'm sorry. It's just...sometimes when I haven't eaten for a while, it's like I forget how awesome food is...and I can't help myself.” Misuteri paused. “And...yeah, I think you're right,” she scratched the side of her head. “I probably wasn't all that great at teaching him table manners.” 

    Loki cut another piece of meat from the whole and stabbed it with his fork. “I can forgive such a minor infraction on your part. I assure you, Thor is far worse than both of you put together.” He paused to chew and then he pointed his fork at her. “Did you know he has eaten two entire oxen in one sitting?” 

_Wait. What?_

    “You can't be talking about the four hoofed animals with the really thick fur that weigh at  least a thousand pounds a piece, right?” Misuteri was nearly finished with her meal. 

    “I believe we are speaking of the same animal, my dear. He can be appalling from time to time,” Loki's voice seemed as if he were remembering fond memories despite his annoyance. 

    Misuteri resisted the urge to ask about Thor. She had too many questions. She assumed any one of them could ruin their evening. She pondered her thoughts until she realized Loki was almost finished with his plate. Her stomach was full to the brim. The alcohol had made its way into her bloodstream and she was digesting. She had to say something otherwise she was going to fall asleep. 

    “I like this. I like just being here with you,” she smiled at him. She held her narrow glass in both hands just below her chin. “I'd like to do this more often.” 

    Loki saw her slightly glazed over eyes as they drowsily looked back at her. He finished chewing before he stood up and gently pulled the glass from her loose grip. 

     “Heeeeey...” She reached out after her glass as he set it on the table out of her reach. 

    Loki smiled. “I could cruelly sober you up, my little dove, or you can simply wait until your drunkenness subsides.” Loki had mixed feelings about how much of a light weight she was. He came from a culture that drank a lot and she could barely out drink a child. He chose to focus on how dainty and delicate it made her. 

    Right then, she was no warrior. She was no master of the sword or bow. She was no glutton for food or drink. She did not cackle when she laughed or slur when she spoke. She had smooth edges and a pretty smile. She needed his protection. It was no wonder the others were so apprehensive. She was so unlike them. If Loki liked her...then he must be repulsed by them. 

    Misuteri finished her last few bites rather quickly. Loki was less hasty. He let several minutes pass before he moved on to the next stage. Loki smiled as he saw the sparkle come back to her eye. He stood and moved to her side of the table. He held out his hand. 

    Misuteri took it and rose to her feet. 

    “How would you like to see my true bedchambers?” Loki pulled her close. He wrapped one arm around her waist and tucked the other behind her head. 

    Misuteri looked up at him confused. She opened her mouth to reply but before she could,  they vanished in a beam of green light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this probably wasn't what you were hoping for after such a dry spell but I wanted to post SOMETHING. I'm going to try to make the next scene especially special. It's gonna be mostly foreshadowing for the next book.
> 
> (Spoiler-ette: the past few chapters have been both Loki's trying to woo Misuteri. Can you tell which is which? You'll find out soon!)
> 
> And tell me if you'd rather me post chapters like this, or if you think the other way is fine. Also, any opinions on my Smut/Plot ratio warnings?


	28. Loki's Chambers (Plot<Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes Misuteri to his bedchambers in Asgard. As Misuteri takes in the wonders, Loki charms her into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now finished. Sorry I posted it in pieces. I was working against a clock at the time.

    The protective light of energy around Misuteri and Loki faded as their feet met a solid surface. In Misuteri's impulsive wardrobe change, she had forgotten shoes. She stood on her toes for a moment before she let her heels fall to the hard floor beneath her. It warmed as her feet flattened against it.   
    She looked down. A warm pink light glittered beneath her feet. She saw a dark green light around Loki's golden boots. She looked up at him. He had changed into his leather and gold Asgardian gear.   
    “Welcome to my home, Misuteri,” He smiled sweetly down at her. He held out his arm in a gesture to show her the room.   
    It was vast; far larger than her entire penthouse. Behind them stood a large, golden doors. They were tall and curved in an arch like a gateway. Vases and artifacts stood upon elegant tables and pedestals. They lined and decorated the walls. It looked a museum, without all the velvet ropes keeping visitors at bay.   
    Misuteri took several steps forward. Her mouth agape in awe. She approached the center of the room where the bed stood. Her eyes darted hastily from one thing to the next as she tried to take in her grandiose surroundings.  
    There were large pillars supporting the weight of the high ceiling and the walls. There were four, smooth pillars that stood around the bed. They all had golden vines wrapping around them with flowers that bloomed as Misuteri neared them. Her eyes widened as she observed the small wonders before her.   
    She reached out and placed her hand on the pillar. The leaves and flower petals felt soft to the touch. She turned to Loki. He stood back and watched as she explored. She moved towards the bed.   
    It was difficult to see. Everything was dark and shadowy as she gained proximity. The bed stood higher than her waist. It sat upon a platform. She approached slowly. There were four more posts on each corner of the platform. Misuteri carefully ducked under the thin whisks of fabric that veiled the parameter of the bed. She cautiously walked up the two steps leading to the bed. Her eyes widened as the full glory of Loki's chambers was cast upon her.   
    From above, stars glittered and lit up the entire bed. She turned to see Loki but she saw nothing but darkness. The veils surrounding the bed now took the form of long drapes that kept all the light out. Misuteri looked more closely at the plush top blanket. It shined with an unfamiliar sheen. It was not silky or sateen. It seemed to reflect the twinkle of the stars above from beneath the green fabric.   
    The bed had neither a foot board nor a head board. Misuteri could only tell where the head was by noticing the pillows beneath the large comforter at one side of the bed. It was by far the largest mattress Misuteri had ever seen. It was a perfect square shape. There were small throw pillows piled against it on the floor. A smaller, thinner blanket was casually tossed at the foot of the bed.  
    It was noticeably warmer near the bed. Misuteri was physically comfortable in her thin dress and bare feet.   
_There's no light switch; no furnace duct but it's so bright and warm._   
    Loki ducked beneath the veil opposite Misuteri. His clothes changed as he came closer to her. He, too, was bare foot. His night shirt was loose and tied at the top. It was lazily tucked into his leather trousers. His hair was flatter and a little messy.   
    “Pull back the sheets, love,” Loki smiled at her.   
    Misuteri swallowed nervously. She moved to the head of the bed and grabbed the blanket and top sheet with both hands. Her fingers tingled as it met with the strange texture. She flipped the bed open with one swift motion.   
    A bright light flashed in the small space. The color of the comforter changed from green to pink. The sheets turned from gold to black. Even the stars above shifted to a more familiar constellation. Misuteri was startled. She stepped away from the bed. She nearly fell down the steps. Loki appeared behind her. He held her close and steadied her. He laughed to himself.   
    Misuteri's gaze swiftly darted from the changed bed to Loki. “What's so funny?” She stood on her own.   
    “It surprises me that you still feel the need to ask,” Loki still smiled at her.   
     Misuteri rolled her eyes.   
_So you're laughing it me, is that it?_   
    She pursed her lips in displeasure. “You could've warned me.”   
    “Where is the fun in that?” Loki stepped closer to her.  
    Misuteri blinked and smiled. She was content once more.   
    “Does that happen when anyone touches it?” Misuteri looked up at him.   
    Loki shook his head. “The enchantment only reacts to those imbued with powerful magic,” he explained.   
    “Like ours,” Misuteri asserted. She was implying that there was no difference between his power and her power.  
    Loki shook his head. “No, you have magic of your own,” he discerned.   
_Yeah. I did. Once. It's probably gone now._   
    Misuteri did not reply. She only nodded. A moment passed before she asked, “will it change back when you touch it?”   
    Loki nodded. He reached out and placed his hand on the bed. The golds and greens flooded back to the surface of the blanket and sheets. He moved around Misuteri and sat upon the bed. He patted the bed next to him.   
    Misuteri lifted the skirt of her dress and sat close to Loki.   
    The bed shifted once more. The sheets turned a silver and the comforter turned white. The stars overhead doubled in number. They collided and the room became brighter.   
    “This enchanted bedspread was created to predict what type of union a king and his queen would have,” Loki explained. “If our colors stay separate, there is cause for alarm. If our colors blend, as they have, our union is blessed by Yggdrasil.”   
    He folded his feet beneath him and turned to face the whole bed. Misuteri followed him. He pulled the top sheet close so that Misuteri could see.   
    “If you look closely enough, what do you see?” Loki pulled the sheet over Misuteri's lap.   
    She lifted it up and looked at the threads that were woven into the sheet. Her eyes went wide with surprise. Light green and pink strips of energy flowed over each thread. They intermingled and crossed each other. Her eyes darted put to Loki. He nodded.   
    “It is who we are that makes this color, for better or worse,” Loki continued.   
    “Does it change?” Misuteri asked.   
    Loki nodded. “It is possible.”   
    “Does the color white mean anything special?” Misuteri was inquisitive. The surprise of the magic was wearing off. She believed Loki as if everything he were telling her was matter-of-fact; and she was eating it up.   
    “The colors here mean the same as they do on Midgard, my dove. I suppose white means we have overcome the darkness within us,” Loki answered.   
    Misuteri nodded. She was more than satisfied with his answer.   
    Loki looked down at Misuteri. He watched her eyes follow the tiny bolts of energy as they flowed through the sheet. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. He tipped her chin up in his hand and kissed her passionately.   
    He surprised her. She reached up and caressed his face and returned his passionate display of affection with her own.   
    Loki took the opportunity to lay Misuteri against the bed. Misuteri's eyes burst open as she felt her breasts fall free beneath him. She broke the kiss just long enough to see her nakedness. Loki lifted up on his knees. He cast his shirt aside.   
    Misuteri could not stand the distance between them. She sat up and began kissing his abdomen and chest. She dug her nails into his lower back. She started to gnaw at his hip bones as he tried to shed his pants. It was difficult for him to maneuver around her. Loki resolved to simply use his magic. Once his manhood was unleashed, Loki asserted himself.   
    Misuteri wanted to touch him, to please him. If Loki had not known better, he would have thought she was struggling against him as he tried to snatch her wrists in his hands. Once he had her right forearm in his grasp, he pressed her against the bed. He pulled a thick, black ribbon from under the pillows and tied it around her wrist.   
    Misuteri got the hint. She surrendered her other arm to him.   
    Her advances did not cease. She bucked and grind her hips against his. She arched her back so that her breasts pressed firmly against his skin. She tried to kiss him but he stayed just out of reach. She wrapped her hands around the ribbon and squeezed tightly as he began exploring her.   
    There was no spot he had not memorized. He knew every inch of her. She belonged to him. She was his. He groped at her large breasts. He squeezed them hard and watched them overflow in his grip. His finger marks stretched nearly the full length of her chest. He pulled them up towards him, towards his mouth. He spun his tongue around the rock hard tip of her breast. It hardened further to meet his touch.   
    It was difficult for Misuteri to stay still. He had not even penetrated her and her desire dripped from between her legs. She moaned with all of her wanton lust.   
    “Please, Loki, don't tease me,” she begged him. Her voice hinted at submission but her request sounded more like a demand.  
    Loki's body tightened. He held back his anger. He let go of her breasts and planted his bite on her tiny rib cage.   
    A scream was caught in Misuteri's throat. Surprise choked it back as he bit down and pulled the skin into his mouth. It hurt. It hurt a lot. She tried not to cry out in protest.   
    Loki was merciless. There were few nerve bundles to give her pleasure in the wake of his ruthless desire. He overstimulated them in a matter of seconds. He felt her stiffen in his grasp. She breathed sharply through her nose. After he had thoroughly marked her, he let go. Her skin snapped back into place. It was beat red and purple. It stung as the blood rushed to the surface.   
    Misuteri gasped in relief as he finally let go. The pain was nothing in comparison to the flood of excitement that rushed in her loins. She had started to glisten now. She was panting and hot with desire.   
    Loki smiled down at her. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face. He gazed down into Misuteri's large pupils.   
    She stared up at him. She stared up at him in all his glory. He seemed to glow with perfection. His long, black hair flowed around his broad shoulders. His face was soft with compassion but Misuteri could still see the hard, angular expression underneath. He was a king and she was nothing. She closed and opened her eyes slowly. Her lips were parted just enough to let her shallow breaths escape.   
    “I love you, my king,” she whispered softly to him.   
    A grin grew upon Loki's face. He tried to hide the darkness in him as it rose up in him, as it always did when she submitted so willfully. He dipped down and kissed her forehead.   
    “And I, you,” he whispered in his ear. He moved his hand over her eyes and Misuteri knew to close them. When his hand moved, she did not open them.   
    Loki moved between her legs. Her knees lay whimsically to either side before him. He could see her desire. Each of her moist, pink folds were laid open for him to gaze upon. He dug his fingers into her thighs as he forced himself to wait. He reined himself in. His passion grew too powerful for her to handle.   
    “Please, Loki,” Misuteri moaned to him. “Please, make love to me,” she begged him. This time she was completely at his mercy.   
    He swallowed hard. He lifted the sheet over his shoulders and positioned himself over Misuteri. She lifted her hips to meet his. He lay close to her torso. His body heat soothed her ribs and her breasts as their skin pressed against each other. Misuteri moaned, as he slid inside in one long, agonizingly slow motion. He filled her, inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt. It was a difficult motion for both of them to stomach. Loki clenched his fists in the sheet as he buried his head in her hair.   
    He pumped his hips slowly. He barely left her. His pelvis grind against her sensitive clit each time he made his gradual scooping motion.   
    Misuteri squeezed the ribbon tightly in her hands. Her submission was hastily fading. Her need to achieve the pinnacle of her womanhood was quickly overpowering her. She bit her lip and tried to breath through it. Nothing was working. Each time Loki would slowly graze her most sensitive spots, her desire doubled. At first, she enjoyed the slow, gentle lovemaking but now it was simply torture.   
    How can he stand this? I don't think I've ever seen him have this much self control, ever!   
    Loki noticed Misuteri's submissive panting had faded. He lifted up enough to see the lump in her throat. He knew its contents were all the words she wished to say. He, too, was impressed by her self-control. She was forcing herself to stay still, to stay silent. She was no longer in a submissive head space. She was actively behaving.   
    “You have come so far,” he moaned in her ear. His breath lingered on her neck. He dipped down and nibbled her ear lobe.   
    Misuteri's pelvic muscles clenched involuntarily. She gasped. Then her panting returned. It was easier, for a moment, to endure his slow advances. She relaxed into him and swallowed her words.   
    “Do you want more?” Loki whispered the same way he did before.   
    Misuteri nodded.   
    “Beg for it. Beg me to make it hurt. Beg your king to use you however he sees fit,” his words were harsher, sharper this time.   
    Misuteri's heart skipped a beat in fear. At first, the words would not come out. She could not force the air over her windpipe.   
    Loki started to withdraw from her.   
    “Please!” Misuteri cried. She opened her eyes and met his terrifying gaze. “Please, my lord, use me...hurt me...I'm yours,” Misuteri could hardly make full sentences.   
    Loki lifted one of her legs. He opened her up and impaled her mercilessly. The head of his member crashed into her cervix with unparalleled power.   
    Misuteri cried out again. The scream was caught in her throat as she whimpered. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes.   
    Loki did not stop after one thrust. He continued to drive himself roughly into her.   
    Misuteri was suddenly overcome with relief. The pain was a small price to pay to be released from her anguish.   
    The quilt and sheets pulsated with reds and blacks as Loki no longer held back. He was wholly himself as Misuteri squirmed beneath him. His grunts and gasps echoed with Misuteri's whimpers and cries in the small space that they shared.   
    “Th-thank you,” Misuteri mustered the ability to express her appreciation verbally.   
    “Silence,” he growled. He did not need nor want her verbal affirmation. Her body told him everything he needed to know.   
    Misuteri turned her lips inward and nodded. She squeezed her eyelids together and  the tears clung to her lashes. Her face was red and damp. Her arms were going numb but her lower body was very aware of how rough Loki was being. One foot dug into the mattress as Misuteri tried to push against him. It was all the resistance she could muster and her endurance was slowly wavering. The other leg was stretched high into the air in Loki's embrace. Each time he thrust forward, it felt as if her hamstring might snap.   
    Despite the discomfort and pain, Misuteri was experiencing a level of pleasure she had long forgotten about. Despite the obvious frustration and anger Loki was expressing through his violent gestures, Misuteri trusted him. Deep down, she knew he was not going to hurt her. She respected his power and feared what he might do if she misbehaved; but she was confident he was not going to hurt her like before.   
    Misuteri's confidence in Loki was reflected in the bedspread.  A white light outlined Misuteri and mixed in with Loki's overwhelming show of strength. The deep reds and blacks were softened. The sheets faded to gray once more.   
    Loki lifted off of Misuteri enough to see the change. His eyes widened and he smiled triumphantly. He dipped down again and kissed Misuteri. This time he stayed within her reach. He slowed and softened his advances. He let her kiss him back.   
    She pushed her tongue into his mouth without permission. She pressed her lips against his without the intention of removing them. She could feel Loki's smile against her mouth. He delighted in teasing her.  
    It was difficult for Misuteri to hold herself back. She knew what he wanted. He wanted her submission but her desire for him was too strong. She did not want to resist. She wanted to ravish him as he ravished her. She squeezed her hands into fists to resist pulling at her restraints. She breathed deeply. She flexed around him to savor every inch of him within her.   
    Loki noticed her plight. It filled him with excitement. He let her leg fall to the mattress.   
    Instinctively, Misuteri lifted her hips to meet his. She grind against him. Each time she tried to press against him, Loki pulled back.   
    Misuteri broke the kiss and opened her eyes. She looked up at him with the full brunt of her frustration and displeasure. She did not speak. She let him decode message.   
    Loki's smile faded. His eyes narrowed and his jaw flexed as his teeth clenched. He pressed his weight against her. He dared her to continue. He dared her to rebel against him.   
    Misuteri averted her gaze. She swallowed hard. Her stubborn expression quickly melted into an unhappy pout. She looked back up at him with a pitiful gaze.   
    Their body language exchange was almost as exhausting as their verbal communication. Misuteri was stuck on the losing side of this battle, too. It did not matter what platform she challenged Loki in, it was best just to stay on his good side.   
    Their pleasurable grind had ceased. Misuteri whined at him. She nudged his chin with her nose and tried to shift her hips. His body weight made it difficult to move.  
    “What do you want, pet?” Loki asked her.   
    Misuteri licked her lips. “You. I want you,” she whispered bashfully.   
    “You must be specific. Tell me what you want,” he wanted to watch her squirm beneath him in embarrassment.   
_What does he want? Does he want me to talk dirty to him? Is he too sophisticated to just tell me to do it?_   
    She opened her mouth to speak. She was not sure what to say. She had learned the be-careful-what-you-wish-for lesson a long time ago. Loki was no exception. He was probably the reason such a lesson existed in the first place. She hurried herself along.   
    “I...I want you to...will you, please,” Misuteri felt herself stalling. She looked up and Loki's expression confirmed her suspicion. She bit her lip again. “Fuck me. Please,” she shook her head. “I don't care how rough you are...just please...don't stop. I hate it when you just stop.” If her hands had not been tied above her, she surely would have covered her mouth. Her eyes went wide with surprise.   
    Loki let his stern expression stay firmly planted on his face until she closed her eyes. Then he began to chuckle. Her crass confession amused him greatly.   
    “As you wish,” Loki replied.   
    He did not hesitate to return to his rough methods. This time he rewarded her. The pain and discomfort were still there but he was more purposeful with his aim. He took care with her  now. He ran his hands against her skin. He caused the blood to race through her veins and flush to the surface as he thrust into her.   
    Misuteri moaned loudly. Her back arched. Her breasts bounced rapidly. She pressed her hips upward towards him. She was close to completion.   
    “Tell me,” Loki grunted. “Tell me when you cum,” he commanded. His breathy words brought her closer. He pressed his hand down on her throat. He tucked his thumb and index fingers tightly under her chin.   
    Her thoughts went blank. She could hear him growling in her ear. She focused on that sound. Her body tingled and tensed with anticipation.   
    Loki was evermore the strategist. He increased his speed and shortened his thrusts. He could feel what she felt. As he held his weight off of her, Gleipnir burned upon his arm. His pleasure and frustration was two-fold in those last few moments.  
    “I'm – I'm cumming!” Misuteri choked out her words obediently.   
    Loki did not halt. He lifted off of her neck and plunged deep inside of her. This time, as he struck the deepest walls within her, there was no pain. He continued to plow into her with all his might. He was drenched in sweat. The tips of his hair were damp and clung to his shoulders.   
    Misuteri bounced against the mattress with each thrust. Her body reacted every single time he touched her. She was breathless and her sight was hazy. The longer he used her after, the longer she was dazed and weak.   
    Loki resisted his own pleasure. He wanted her like that. He wanted her dependent on him. It was the only time he was truly sure she belonged to him.   
    Misuteri looked up at him with her blue eyes and smiled. She wanted to thank him but she was too tired.   
    Loki continued to exhaust both her and himself to the point of passing out before he finally finished. His orgasm was so powerful, it was painful. He buried himself to the hilt. His seed erupted in such abundance, that it squirted out around his shaft. He could not help but laugh.   
    Misuteri felt every shot as it burst against her raw insides. Each twitch, every convulsion was almost too much stimulation for her to take.   
    Loki almost collapsed upon her. He grunted and fell to his side. In one fell swoop, he withdrew from her. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. His stomach was in knots. The cold air prickled against his still swollen manhood. It was all he could do, in his last waking moments, to release Misuteri from her bondage.   
    Misuteri pulled her arms in towards her. She lowered them to her stomach. It took several, long minutes for the blood to circulate back into her finger tips. Once the tingling stopped, she sat up and pulled the sheet up. She pulled a pillow closer to Loki and curled up next to him. She held his hand and nuzzled against his arm.   
    She quickly followed her master's lead and fell asleep.


	29. Keeping Up (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri's worries manifest in her dreams. Loki notices but is unable to help her. They return to her penthouse, where Misuteri is met with quite a surprise. And a difficult decision.

    Misuteri lay there, with her eyes closed. She had no sense of where she was or who she was with. She was simply at peace.   
    A few moments passed. She tried desperately to cling to her blissful unawareness but as her consciousness faded and her unconscious took hold, her world changed.   
    She opened her eyes. She gazed around the small, dark place. She could see tiny lights twinkling above her. The blanket glowed softly. She turned and could see Loki's pale skin beside her. She felt a twinge of fear prickle along her skin. She rose slowly and slipped out of the large bed.   
    Her bare feet made no sound as she tip-toed away from the bed. She gently moved the drapes aside and escaped her proximity to Loki.   
_I have to find Jouten. I have to help him escape._   
    The air was colder in the large, open space. Her feet were warm as the floor reacted to her every step but the rest of her grew chillier with every second. She summoned a plush robe to keep her warm.   
    Even with her goal in mind, she still had little intention on leaving the room. Something held her back. Her instincts told her to stay away from the large door facing the bed.   
    She paced across the hard surface of the floor. Her gaze darted across the room.   
    Loki's going to wake up. He's going to wake up and wonder what I'm doing.   
_What am I doing?_   
    Misuteri shook her head. She crossed her arms. She held them tightly against her chest as she walked back and forth. Her back was hunched and her chin was tucked against her chest. She was no longer cold. Now she was simply trying to make herself look small.   
    If she were small, she would be less intimidating. She hoped it would make Loki more forgiving if he caught her.   
    Misuteri eventually got the gall up to venture towards the open balcony. She neared it cautiously.  She was weary of what she might find.   
    Once she could see over the edge of the ground, her eyes widened with surprise and dismay.   
    As far she could see, there was nothing but darkness. She blinked and rubbed her eyes but still, she could see no more than before.   
_How could we be in the heart of a city of magic? There isn't a speck of light anywhere._  
    She frowned. She turned away from the balcony with her head down. She walked back towards the bed. She quickly dipped under the veil and shed her robe. Misuteri quietly crawled under the blankets and curled closely to Loki.       
      
    Loki woke. He felt her distress. At first, she turned away from him. Her distance was followed by tossing and turning. She pulled the blanket up around her. Then she pushed it off of her torso and  tucked into the nook of his arm. Her emotions hastily drifted into bliss. It took a moment but once he was satisfied she was content, he fell back asleep.   
  
    Several hours later, Misuteri woke with the uncomfortable emotions she experienced during her first dream. Deep down, she felt a heartbreaking need to save Jouten and all of her friends. The guilt ate at her from the inside out. Her chest was hard. It was difficult for her to inhale deeply to calm herself down. The taste within her mouth was thick and disgusting. Her throat was coated in bile. She felt gross.   
    Loki lay on his back with his limps haphazardly spread out around him. His hair was mostly tucked beneath him. His lips were barely parted as he breathed through his mouth in his sleep. The sheet covered his lower half.   
_For a god, he seems to sleep humanly enough._   
    Misuteri smiled to herself but her reprieve from her misery was short. His perfect complexion and muscular build made it impossible to forget her own shortcomings. She turned away from him and hastily exited the safety of the veil.   
    She had resisted the urge to vomit for quite some time. Her willpower was wavering.   
_I don't know how long I can take this. It's too much. Maybe I should wake him. I don't think I can do this alone._   
    A moment passed and Misuteri managed to slow her panicked heartbeat. She turned and looked towards the bed.   
_With the way he's been lately...maybe I'm not alone._   
    Then, she turned away.   
_No. I can't tell him. I can't tell him I'm worried about them...that I want to save them. He'll be angry. He'll be upset with me. I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone. If he knew – if any of them knew, they'd shut me out. They'd shut me out right when I'm finding my way in._   
    She shook her head.   
_No, I can't let that happen. They have to trust me. It's the only way I have a chance._   
    Misuteri tried to ignore the pit as it grew in her stomach. She closed her eyes tightly and purposefully distracted herself. She opened her eyes and she faced the balcony door.   
_It has to be light now. Maybe if I distract myself – maybe then I'll feel better._   
    Misuteri nodded. She summoned a robe like she had in her dream and slowly walked towards the door.   
    “I did not permit you to leave our bed,” Loki scolded her.   
    Misuteri turned on her heel. She tried to disguise her surprise with a smile. “I'm sorry. I just started to feel restless and I didn't want to wake you,” she stepped closer to him.   
_That's mostly true._   
    Loki was less than convinced. He tried to reward her with a tender smile but he failed.   
    “You must not leave this room. Asgard is not safe. No one must know we are here,” his voice was low and cautious. He did not boast or project in his normal kingly fashion.   
    Misuteri narrowed her eyes. “I don't understand. If you're king, why does it matter?”   
    “You have yet to learn the rules of court, my darling dove,” Loki stepped closer to her. He changed into his Asgardian armor. “We should go,” he held out his hand.   
    Misuteri did not take his hand. She did not move closer to him. She was in no hurry to leave.   
    “I want you to explain it to me. Huginn and Muninn mean well but they never answer my questions. They're afraid to. They're afraid of you,” Misuteri barked at him as if the fuel of accusations. “You have to do it. Once we go back, you'll just leave. Then they'll all just give me bits and pieces of the puzzle.”   
    “You are no stranger to puzzles. You must be patient, Misuteri. You will learn all you need to know in due time,” Loki tried to practice what he preached. He still held his hand out.   
    Misuteri tried to rein in her anger. It was not working. “That's not good enough. Tell me something – anything – please,” she whined to hide her blatantly disrespectful tone.   
    Loki let his arm fall to his side. Then, he snatched her by the shoulders. “You are a fool to make such demands.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “Obey your king.”   
    Misuteri contemplated struggling and trying to get away from Loki. Her thoughts lasted milliseconds under his angry stare. She lowered her head and whispered, “I'm sorry,”.   
    Loki took a deep breath. Most of his anger subsided. He let go of her and tipped her chin up. “I only keep you in the dark out of necessity. I am protecting you. You must trust me,” he reached down and held her hand. “You must trust me like you did last night,” his face softened. He gained no joy from her unhappiness.   
    Misuteri frowned. She jerked her head out of his grasp. She moved closer to him. She lay her head against the metal of his armor. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly. She nodded slightly.   
    “Okay...I will. I'm sorry,” Misuteri was genuinely embarrassed that she had lost her temper. Her negative feelings slowly vanished as Loki tenderly embraced her.   
    In that moment, Loki transported them back to her bedroom.   
      
    Misuteri felt nauseous. The sudden jolt of energy  and moving so quickly did not agree with her.   
    “You will get used to it,” Loki patted her on the shoulder. His cloths had changed again. He wore a proper Midgardian suit like the night before.   
    Misuteri smiled at him. “Now I'm under dressed,” she looked up at him.   
    A small smile made its way across his lips. “Then you better get dressed, I require your assistance today,” Loki purred at her. His words were smooth and elegant.   
    Misuteri nodded. “I'll be right back!” She shuffled her feet towards the closet.   
    “I will wait for you outside,” he replied.   
    Loki took his leave.  
    Misuteri wasted little time as she browsed her closet. She yanked a bra and a pair of panties from the dresser. She snatched a pink dress shirt off of a hanger. She quickly put them on.   
_Should I wear pants or a skirt? Are we going to be in public or is this a private affair?_   
    A moment passed. She grabbed a pair of comfortable looking pants first. Then, she shook her head.   
_Oh, I should've asked how he wanted me to dress._   
    Misuteri grunted under her breath. She did not want to disappoint him.   
    He always dresses me in skirts or dresses. I suppose that's evidence enough of his preference.   
    She tossed the pants aside and grabbed a charcoal gray skirt off of a hanger. She rummaged through the top drawer once more to find a pair of thick stockings. She found a pair of gray, knit stockings with raised details woven in. She slipped them on, one at at time. They rose all the way up to her thigh. The skirt was long but there was a slit up both sides that allowed her to move. She found a pair of wedge, ankle boots. The black velvet texture matched the modest style of the stockings. Misuteri hastily found the jacket to her skirt and pulled it on over her dress shirt.  It muted the bright pink around her waist. It left her breasts as the center of display.   
    She looked in the mirror. Her hair was still messy from having slept. Her make up was mostly gone from all the tears she shed the night before. She blinked and felt her face freshen  up. Her hair was untangled. It fell curly around her shoulders. Her bangs were still straight as they lay around her face. Her hair was parted off to one side, so her long bangs covered half her face. She brushed them aside. Her make up was her usual sharp, black eyeliner and mascara. She did not try to impress Loki with any green or gold hues. She let her blue eyes stand out against her pale skin.   
_Okay. I'm done._   
    Misuteri rushed out of the bedroom. She stopped in her tracks as her eyes focused on the sight at the dining table. It was once more the long, glass table that usually sat in there but now, at both ends, sat Loki.   
    She was unprepared. She wanted to run. Her last experience with them both was far from pleasant. She swallowed hard. She knew not what to say. She did not want to greet one before the other. She started to panic. Then, one of them uncrossed his legs. Misuteri was pulled from her thoughts. She shook her head.   
_Just act natural._   
    Misuteri cleared her throat and nodded. She fixed her eyes on the refrigerator door. She walked passed both men at the table. She was so close to one, he could easily reached out and stopped her. He did not. Both men simply watched her. She pulled out a glass from the cupboard and a jug of juice from the refrigerator.   
    “Good morning, you two,” she greeted them casually as she poured a glass of apple juice into a cup. She did not meet their gaze. She gulped half the glass down before she realized neither of them had greeted her back. Another moment passed before she decided to speak again. “So, you said you wanted my help today...can I ask with what?” She barely lifted her gaze from her cup.   
    “Which one of us said such a thing,” the Loki on the left asked her.   
    Misuteri narrowed her eyes. “Is this some sort of test?” She spoke without thinking.   
    “It is, my pet,” said the Loki on the right.   
    Neither man looked very distinguishable from the other. Neither one was older or younger than the other. Both men were dressed in his formal Asgardian leather coat. Their hair was the same length and styled the same.   
    “I feel like this is some sort of trick. What happens if I pick wrong?” Misuteri spoke once more without thinking. Her nerves were getting to her. It was obvious.   
    Both men stood up. They walked over to the counter. They placed their hands upon the counter and leaned forward towards Misuteri.   
    “We will cross that bridge when we get to it,” the man on the right spoke once more.   
    “You know us each well enough. This should be a simple task,” the man on the left spoke.   
    Misuteri's face was still frozen in confusion.   
    “You have gotten to know us even better these past two nights,” the man on the left continued.   
    Misuteri's confusion deepened. “What are you talking about? Can you two stop talking in riddles, please?”   
    “Let me spell it out for you: the past two nights, you were with one of us. Now, you have to pick which one you liked most,” the Loki to her right spoke.   
    “Whichever one you pick is the one who will rule as your dominant,” the man on the left explained.   
    “This isn't fair. I didn't know I was going to have to choose. I thought I was...I thought the man I was with both nights was the same...I thought it was the sweet, gentle Loki...” Misuteri was ashamed. She contemplated what tiny signs she could have missed. They were far and few between. She had been so wrapped up in the moment that she paid little attention. Both men had played their parts well. She shook her head. “I don't know...which...which one of you I was with.”   
    “Make it easy on yourself. Simply admit which night you enjoyed the most,” the Loki closest to her reached out his hand. He cupped his hand over hers on the glass.   
    Misuteri looked up into his eyes. They were large. The dark green sparkled more brightly the longer Misuteri stared. She made her gaze shift to the other man. He, too, looked closely at her with the same glittering gaze. Misuteri pulled away from him. She held her cup tightly in her hands and shook her head.   
    “No...it's not that simple. I'm not that foolish anymore. I don't want to make a decision like this...like this,” she paused. She turned from them. She tucked her head down to her chest. “I need more time,” she woefully admitted. “I'm sorry...”   
    “You have until this evening to decide,” the man furthest from her granted her wish.   
    “No one will bother you all day. Fenrir will retrieve you when your time is up,” the Loki that tried to comfort her stood up straight. Having been denied her affection made him irritable.   
    Misuteri nodded. “Okay...” she felt the need to reply. “Thank you...for understanding,” she turned but both men were gone.   
_If only it were that easy to dodge a bullet around here..._


	30. Canine Thoughts (Plot>Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri has to decide which Loki she wants. Fenrir comes to aid her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. Who do you think is who?

    Misuteri slouched in the corner of the couch. She had tossed her shoes aside. She discarded her jacket. Her shirt and skirt were wrinkled. Her sleeves were shoved up to her elbows. Her hair no longer sat perfectly atop her head. Strays went every which way as she tossed her head. She sat their defeated.  
   _Last night was so...magical. I don't know what other word to use...I've never experienced anything like it. The floor, the pillars, the bed...It was so beautiful._  
    _And if what he said was true...the blanket...it was white. How could it be white if it weren't him...? He was so sweet. I mean, yeah, he was a little stern but...I just thought that it was  his dark side showing through._  
 _He said that if he seemed different...it was because of him. That's why I thought it was him. But if he hadn't been ruling...how did we get to Asgard? How did he know how everything worked?_  
 _The night before last...that was obviously him. He was so innocent and charming. It was like before. It was like we were two normal kids. He was so sensitive...he wanted me...he needed me. He couldn't stand the thought of me leaving._  
 _He said we only had the one night...he didn't want me to leave him...he was telling me; he was warning me._  
 _Gah! How could I have missed it? The past two days were too perfect. I should've known better._  
    Misuteri tossed her head from side to side. She pulled at her roots. She chewed on her bottom lip.  
 _I'm such an idiot. I should've known. I should be able to tell._  
    Suddenly, the elevator pinged. The doors slid open and Fenrir entered.  
    Misuteri spun around. She had watched the sun move across her penthouse. She knew it was close to setting but still, Fenrir surprised her. “Shit! Does he want me already?”  
    Fenrir shook his head. His big yellow eyes watched her carefully.  
    Misuteri dropped her head. “Thank god.” She slowly looked back up at him. She noticed his light gray suit. He took off his jacket. He wore a black vest and dress shirt underneath. His short hair was pushed back.  
    “Then why are you here?” Misuteri wanted to be grateful but Fenrir made her almost as uneasy as Loki.  
    “He sent me. He told me that you were probably struggling with your decision,” Fenrir explained. He set his coat over the edge of the couch. He circled around it and sat next to Misuteri. “We do not have long. Just less than an hour in fact. Tell me...what is this all about?”  
    Misuteri did not know where to begin. However, with Fenrir near, she started to think rationally. “You know Loki's been different lately...well...there's a reason for that. There's a part of him that isn't exactly happy with how things have gone down. He wants control.” Misuteri paused. “Obviously the Loki we know...doesn't want that. For whatever reason, they're making me choose.” Misuteri stayed vague. She did not know how to explain Gleipnir and the young Loki without wasting what little time they had. “They said that I've spent one day with each of them – the past two days – and now I have to pick which one I want. Whoever I pick...he's going to be the one in charge.”  
    Fenrir was conflicted. “Are you admitting the possibility that you would choose someone other than my father as your king?” Despite Loki's flaws, Fenrir loved him and his loyalty was unfaltering.  
    Misuteri shook her head. “No...they're both him...they're both Loki...simply put, one has been hardened by pain and misery...whereas the other, he still believes in kindness and love.”  
    Fenrir was unconvinced. “Simply because this individual expresses kindness and love in a manner you are familiar with does not mean he is  more kind and loving than my father.”  
    Misuteri shook her head once more. “I'm not explaining it right. It's not just how he treats me that's different...his ideals and goals are different. He's less selfish; his temper is calmer. He's more patient. He's young...and perhaps inexperienced but he's not cruel and unpredictable.”  
    Fenrir sighed. He tried to see things from her point of view. “I understand how those things might be appealing in a leader.”  
    “He's more like me...” Misuteri summed it up as simply as she could. “Besides, I don't think that either one is going to vanish completely. I think they've learned they must work together in order to survive. That's why they want me to decide. Neither one of them can. It's the only fair way.”  
    Fenrir held his tongue. He knew just how fair his father really was.  
    “But that's where I'm having such a hard time...the trickery. Which man was which? Neither of them acted as they normally do. It was as if they were both acting like the other...” Misuteri said what Fenrir was thinking. In doing so, she figured out a key piece of the puzzle. “That's it! The nice was was being dommy...and the not-so-nice one was being extra innocent.”  
    “How does this help you?” Fenrir was more confused than before.  
    The facts were becoming clearer to Misuteri.  
 _I know who was who. I'm ready to decide._  
    Fenrir was far less confident. “What if you have it backwards? What if they were simply being milder versions of themselves?”  
    “Last night was super romantic. He put a lot of effort into EVERYTHING. Every detail was perfect,” Misuteri explained. “The night before last...almost nothing went as planned. He was funny and naive.” Misuteri could not stop smiling. “Both times...we...we had sex and both times were just as different. First, it was random and fumbling. The second time...he was so sure of himself. You can't change that. Even Loki can't act that well.”  
    “Do not underestimate either of them, Misuteri,” Fenrir warned. “You must be sure.”  
    Misuteri nodded. “I am,” replied confidently.  
    “I know I am unaware of much that happens between you and my father now. It is probably for the best. However, it leaves me at a loss when it comes to counseling either of you,” Fenrir commented.  
    “So much has happened, Fenrir, I'm not sure where to start,” Misuteri replied. She opened her mouth to continue but Fenrir interrupted her.  
    “No...you need not risk your hide so I may learn a secret or two,” he shook his head. “I was only meant to aid your decision making,” he paused. “As I have done so, you should get ready for court,” he instructed.  
    Misuteri was mostly unaware of how messy and disheveled she was. She was confused for a moment, then she nodded.  
 _I assume he already has something set out for me._  
    Misuteri stood up and entered her bedroom.


End file.
